Fairy Tail: Slayer of Water
by JayH120
Summary: Jozen Waterlance was trained by the Water-Dragon Mizura, The Queen of the Ocean. He's a member of Fairy Tail along with his sister and his best friend and Exceed, Sonny. He will use his Dragon-Slayer magic to defeat his enemies and protect his friends. And see how he deals with a certain love-obsessed Water-Mage.
1. The guild called Fairy Tail

**This is my take on a Fairy Tail Story. This story will feature my main OC with two other OC's also and if there isn't really a lot of opponents to go around in story arc's I'll make an OC one for him to go up against. His name is Jozen Waterlance. He's a Water Dragon-Slayer. You might end up turning this away since I plan this to be a OC/Juvia fic. But I'm gonna give this a shot since it's what I feel like doing. Without further ado...(Heath Ledger/Joker voice) And here we...go.**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail: Slayer of Water Pt. 1**

* * *

"That job was rough." Said a little red cat sitting on top a young man's shoulder as the young man walked the streets of Magnolia.

"Yeah, you said it." Said the young man. He had light brown hair that hung over his forehead, a fair skin tone and grey-eyed. He had his guild mark on the right side of his neck in a dark red color.

Since he just got back from a job for his guild he was clad in his mission gear. He wore a dark blue vest zipped-up to his chest with the collar up, a black v-neck t-shirt, a black elbow band on his right elbow, black fingerless gloves and black pants tucked into some black steel-toed boots with blue laces.

He also had a pair of blue goggles on his forehead which he only put on in a fight. He also wore a black shoulder-strapped back pack.

"You know what, Jozen?" Said the little-cat on the young man named Jozen's shoulder. "Master is not gonna be happy."

"Oh yeah, Sonny?" Jozen said, to his cat companion named Sonny. "What makes you say that?"

"Well for starters you destroyed half a town trying to catch that guy." Sonny said.

Hey, it wasn't my fault!" Jozen said. "The bastard kept running around all over the place until I cornered him. But we completed the job and got paid. So you should be grateful we're not sleeping on the street and that fact that we get to eat."

Jozen and Sonny make it inside their guild hall. It was called Fairy Tail. They walk inside and see some familiar faces.

"Hey there, Jozen and Sonny!" Says the local drinker, Cana Alberona. It's surprising how she never get's drunk by seeing how much she drinks.

"What's up, Cana!" Jozen waved.

"Hi Cana!" Sonny waved.

"Hey look, Jozen and Sonny are back!" Said Macao.

"Hey, you two!" Wakaba said.

"Hey there, Macao, Wakaba!" Jozen waved and then walked his way to the bar counter where behind the bar was Mira Jane Strauss who gave Jozen and Sonny a smile.

"Well, hello there Jozen and Sonny." She said, cheerfully. "You've been gone awhile on your job."

"Yeah, it took a little time." Jozen said, shrugging. "But we got it done."

"You wouldn't believe what happened." Sonny said.

"Sonny, don't you dare say anything." Jozen said.

"What did happen...?" Mira asked.

"Well, let me go down the line of what happened in the town Jozen and I went to on our job." Sonny said.

"Sonny!" Jozen said, angry.

"We found the guy we had to capture for the job..." Sonny began. "We found out that he had magic that made him faster than how he normally was. Jozen chased after him and had to shoot a lot Water-Dragon Roar's at him which led to destroying a bakery to obliterating a church and then the last thing was that he destroyed the city hall..."

"Oh my..." Mira gasped while Jozen just sat there with his face red in anger.

"Now that I think about..." Sonny said. "He destroyed to whole town chasing after this one guy and then the Mayor of the village came down which Jozen thought he was gonna congratulate him on completing the job since the Mayor made the notice. First, he gave him the money and then told Jozen that he was now band from the town."

"Oh, well at least you completed it, right?" Mira said.

"Yeah." Jozen sighed. "The guy just kept running around and was becoming hard to catch. He started to hide until I caught his scent, thanks to my Dragon-Slayer abilities I was able to get him."

"If anything it's good to have you two be back at Fairy Tail." Mira smiled.

"Thanks, Mira." Jozen said. All of a sudden the door burst open.

"WE MADE IT BACK ALIVE!" A young man with spiky pink hair yelled. This was Natsu Dragneel.

"We're home!" A small blue cat yelled. He was called Happy. Everyone in the guild greeted them as they made it in.

"Hey, Natsu!" Jozen said, waving at the two.

"Hey you guys!" Sonny called.

"Hey there Jozen!" Natsu said, waving.

"So I heard you went all heard you went all out in Hargeon, Natsu..." A guild member said. "You had to go starting trouble..." The member was then kicked in the face by Natsu.

"Why did you do that?" A blonde girl said that Jozen finally noticed.

 _"She must be new?"_ Jozen thought. _"Did Natsu bring her along?"_

"You lied about that salamander!" Natsu yelled at the guild member. "I'm gonna kick your butt!"

"Don't get mad at me!" The member yelled. "I'm not the one to blame here! I just passed along a rumor I heard!"

"It was just a rumor!?" Natsu said.

"You wanna fight!" The member yelled.

"Let's go!" Natsu said and a second later tables were getting thrown in the air. Almost every single guild member were just beating each other down.

"Oh wow!" The blonde said. "I'm actually standing inside the Fairy Tail guild hall."

"Pretty neat, ain't it?" Jozen said, walking up next to the girl with a mug of water in his hand. The blonde looked in his direction.

"Of course, forgive me..." Jozen said. "My name is Jozen. Jozen Waterlance." The blonde looked like she became surprised.

"You're Jozen Waterlance?" Lucy said, surprised. "Does that mean your...?"

"'Water Viper' Jozen." Jozen said. "Yeah, that's me. I'm a Water Dragon-Slayer."

"A Water Dragon-Slayer?" Lucy said, she didn't know she was gonna meet not one but two dragon-slayers in a row.

"That's right." Jozen said, he throws his water in the air from his mug and sucks it up and began physically eating like as if it were solid. "Now if you excuse me, Miss, I'm gonna go join in this brawl."

"You're what...!?" Lucy said surprised as she watched Jozen run into the brawl and kicked a guy across the face making him fly across the room. Meanwhile Sonny sitting on the table get's a mug thrown in his face and flies off the table.

"Come here and fight me, Natsu!" Gray said.

"Not until you put some clothes on!" Natsu said.

"Let me join in your fight!" Jozen said, punching someone in the face. "We'll have a three way!"

"It's only high noon and you brats are already whining like spoiled babies!" Someone said next to Lucy who surprised her. It was Elfman. "I'm a real man you want me to prove it to ya!"

Natsu, Gray and Jozen all knock Elfman away flying with the first two punching him but Jozen kicked him.

"They knocked him out that easily!?" Lucy said, sweating. She then looked over and saw the guild's playboy Loki flirting with ladies in the guild.

"I'm gonna go fight." Loki said. "Only to protect you two."

 **"Good luck, Loki!"** The two girls said to him.

"What the heck is wrong with these people?" Lucy said. "There's not one sane person in the whole place."

"Hello." Mira said to Lucy. "Are you new here?" Lucy turned and see's Mira Jane and just squeals in surprise.

"It's Mira Jane!" Lucy squealed. "In the flesh!" Mira smiles at the girl. "Um, don't you think we should try to stop them or something?"

"It's always like this around here, I'd just leave them alone, besides..." Mira said getting crushed by Elfman. "It's kinda fun, don't ya think...?" With that Mira's soul began to leave her.

"AAAAH!" Lucy screamed. "DON'T DIE, MIRA JANE!" Lucy is then hit by Gray who bumped into her. Natsu is standing and grinning at Gray twirling Gray's underwear.

"Give me back my underwear, jerk!" Gray said and then turned to Lucy who was screaming. "Excuse me, Miss, can I please borrow your underwear?" He is then hit in the face by Lucy

"It's so loud." Cana said. "So much for having a drink to relax." Cana pulls out one of her cards. "That's enough you guys! I suggest you knock it off!"

"Oh yeah!" Gray said, starting his ice magic. "Says who...!?" Elfman roars as he makes his right arm completely made of stone.

"You punks can be such a nuisance." Loki said, starting his magic by touching his ring.

"I can take all you guys on!" Jozen said as he pounds his fist into his palm with both his fist enveloping water around them. "I don't care which one of you!"

"I'm ready for ya!" Natsu said, getting fire around his fist. All of a sudden there was a giant shadow of a man who looked almost like demon.

 **"Would you fools stop bickering like children!"** The giant boomed.

"He's huge!" Lucy yelled in fright. Everyone literally stopped what they were doing.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know you were still here master." Mira said.

"Did you say master!?" Lucy said.

"Man, talk about a bunch a babies!" Natsu laughed. "Looks like I won this round you gu ..." Natsu was crushed by the giant demon.

 **"Well, since we've a new recruit!"** The giants voice boomed looking at Lucy.

"Yes sir!" Lucy said, frightened. The giant demon then shrunk down to his normal size. Which he was rather short much to Lucy surprise. This was Master Makarov, the Guild Master of Fairy Tail.

"Nice to meet ya!" Makarov said, smiling and waving.

"He's tiny!" Lucy said. "This little guy is really in charge here!?"

"Of course he is." Mira said. "Allow me to introduce the Fairy Tail Guild Master Makarov." Makarov jumped up top a balcony and hit his head but then made his way up the balcony.

"You've gone and done it again!" Makarov yelled to everyone. "Ya bunch a clods! Just take a look at how much paperwork the Magic Council sent me this time! This is the biggest pile of complaints yet! Have you lost your minds! All you kids are good for is getting the higher ups mad at me!" Everyone looks down as if they felt bad.

"However..." Makarov ignites the papers he was holding in flames. "I say to heck with the magic council!" He said throwing the flaming papers and then Natsu jumped up to eat it. "Now listen up: Any power that surpasses from reason and still comes from reason, right? Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power. It is a talent that only works from the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To perform magic one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus it should take over your being and come pouring out of your soul!" Makarov boomed. "If all we do is worry about following rules then our magic will never progress. Don't let those blow hard's scare you follow the path you believe in! Because that's what makes the Fairy Tail guild...Number 1!"

Makarov shoots his finger in the air with everyone in the guild joining him and cheering.

Jozen just has this big, stupid smile on his face as he joined everyone in raising there fingers in the air as Sonny was on his shoulder cheering as well. Jozen loved this guild. It's like a home to him and everyone in there to him was like family to him when he thinks about it.

* * *

 **Alright, so how was it? It's short, huh? It's only chapter one of course. The arc I'll be starting from will be the Lullaby Arc. Leave a review if you like and I'll see you guy's next time!**


	2. Lullaby Arc

**Hello, I'm back with another part of this. I love the favs and follows I got. Let's see how far this will go. I put a little baby bio for Jozen at the end of this if anybody is interested.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **It is owned by Hiro Mashima.**

 **I Just own Jozen, Sonny and other OC's who may appear.**

 **Let's begin, shall we?**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail: Slayer of Water Pt.2**

* * *

Jozen and Sonny were hanging out in the guild hall at Fairy Tail. Jozen was wearing a white short-sleeved hoodie, a pair of light blue shorts, and some black shoes and he had his goggles draped around his neck.

Sonny **(AN: Forget to mention Sonny's Fairy Tail Guild Mark is a blue color on the right side of his body just below his armpit)** was just sitting on the counter table eating tuna. Jozen looked over at Lucy standing over at the job board trying to find a job. He decided to go help her out.

"Find a job you wanna do yet?" Jozen asked, walking up to her.

"Not really. There are so many." Lucy said, still eyeing the job board. "Finding a magic bracelet, breaking a spell on a cursed cane, reading someone's love horoscope, hunting a volcano demon. Geez, I had no idea wizarding jobs were so varied."

"So is the life of a wizard of a guild." Jozen shrugged. "C'mon, can't be picky. Depends what you wanna do. Do you want more excitement or just a quick and easy job. Just pick one."

"I know, I know." Lucy said.

"Well,l let me know if your interesting in a job your taking on." Mira said to Lucy. "The master is away at conference, so I'm covering for him."

"What kind of conference?" Lucy asked.

"One for guild masters." Mira said. "Every once in a while they all get together to talk about the state of things. It's like the magic council but not." Mira turned around to Reedus. "Excuse me, Reedus? Can I borrow a light pen?"

Reedus handed Mira the light pen she asked for. She begins to explain to Lucy about how the Magic Council works and the individual guild masters and that they need to work together otherwise the system would fall apart.

"And then the guys in black show up!" Natsu said, scaring Lucy who screamed which made Natsu laugh. "That was almost too easy."

"Yeah, hilarious Natsu." Jozen said, sarcastically.

"That was brilliant, wasn't it!?" Natsu said, still laughing.

"You trying to scare me!" Lucy said.

"But seriously..." Mira interrupted. "The guy's Natsu talking about exist, they're the dark guilds. They've chosen not to join any of the leagues. They are the bad apples and most of them are involved in magical crime." All of a sudden Loki burst through the door.

"WE'VE GOT BAD NEWS!" He yelled. "It's Erza! She's on her way here!" Everyone in the guild becomes frightened.

"So, Erza's back, huh?" Jozen said.

"Wow, just mentioning her freaks the whole place out." Lucy said.

Well she is the strongest female wizard we got in Fairy Tail." Mira said. "More than a bit intimidating."

Erza walked in carrying a very large object that looked like some type of battle trophy and slammed it down in the middle of the guild hall.

"I have returned." Erza said. "Where is Master Makarov?"

"Wow, she's pretty." Lucy said.

"Welcome back, Erza." Mira smiled. "Master is at a conference right now."

"I see." Erza said.

"Erza!" Jozen said, raising a mug of water. "What's that thing?" Jozen asked before taking the water and eating it.

"Hello, Jozen." Erza said. "It's the horn of monster that I defeated. The locals were so thankful they decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir. Do you have a problem with that?" She said with a bit of mean tone in her voice.

"Nope." Jozen shook his head frantically. "Not at all."

 _"Well, Erza is certainly scarier than ever."_ Jozen thought.

"Now listen up!" Erza yelled, looking at everyone in the guild. "While I was on the road I heard a few things! Word is Fairy Tail is causing nothing but trouble as of late! Master Makarov may not care but I most certainly do!" She looked over at Cana.

"Cana!" Erza said. "You need to start controlling your drinking! Vigeta please take the dancing outside! Wakaba get rid of that filthy habit! Nab I suspected I'd find you dottling in front of the board! Just pick a job! Macao...!" She said but then sighed.

"Please, just say something?!" Macao asked in plead.

"I don't even know where to begin with you." Erza said, touching her forehead. "You've caused so much trouble I've almost given up."

"She's really tearing into everyone." Lucy whispered. "It's like she's taking over."

 **"That's Erza for you."** Happy and Sonny said.

"Even she's still kinda bossy, she's still saner than anyone else here." Lucy said. "I don't understand why everyone's so afraid of her?"

"Are Natsu and Gray here?" Erza asked. From the side Natsu and Gray are shaking and just hugging each other like as if they were best buds.

"Oh, hey there, Erza." Gray said. "We're just hanging out like good friends tend to do."

"Aye." Natsu said.

"Why is Natsu talking like Happy!?" Lucy said.

"That's great." Erza said. "I'm quite pleased to see the two of you getting along so well. However, It's only natural for even the best of friends to lock horns every now and again."

"I don't know if we're the best of friends." Gray said.

"Aye." Natsu said.

"What's gotten into Natsu!?" Lucy said.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jozen said. "He's scared. A few years ago he challenged Erza to a fight and lost."

"That was a stupid thing to do." Lucy said.

"And then she caught Gray walking around butt-naked and then beat the crap outta him." Jozen said. "And she almost beat up Loki for trying to hit on her."

"He totally deserved it though." Cana said.

"Yeah, can't say I blame her." Lucy said.

"Natsu, Gray, Jozen..." Erza said. "I need you to do me a favor.

"A favor...?" Jozen asked, he sounded intrigued. "Well, let's hear it."

"While traveling I overheard something that has me worried." Erza began. "Normally I would consult with the Master before acting but he's not here and this a matter of utmost urgency. The three of you are the strongest wizards here. I could really use your help."

 _"Erza needs our help?"_ Jozen thought. _"Erza's strong but it must be a pretty tough job if she needs a hand?"_

Everyone in the guild began talking quiet amongst themselves, surprised that Erza asked them for help.

"We'll meet at the train station tomorrow morning." Erza said.

"You got it." Jozen said. "I'll be there."

"Erza, Natsu, Gray and Jozen working together...?" Mira said, surprised. "I never saw that one coming. This could be the most powerful team Fairy Tail's ever seen!"

 **-O-**

 **[Jozen's apartment]**

Jozen's apartment is a small apartment with one bedroom and one bathroom. It's the perfect place for him and Sonny, since it's onlyt the two of them. Jozen began getting ready for the mission he was going on for Erza.

[He's wearing his mission gear from chapter one] He grabbed his black shoulder-strapped backpack and wrapped it around himself. Sonny has a backpack that's a white color with two water bottles just in case Jozen needs to power up.

"Ready to go, Sonny?" Jozen asked his friend.

"Yep." Sonny said, flying up to his shoulder. And with that they walked out the door of the apartment.

 **[Train's station]**

They walked around Magnolia to the train station and see Natsu and Gray arguing of course and Lucy and Happy just standing there watching.

"Hey!" Jozen yelled waving, getting Lucy's attention who's the only one who smiled and waved since she's actually paying attention to him so he makes his way to her. "Hey Lucy, what're you doing here?" He said as Sonny jumped off his shoulder.

"Oh, Mira told me to come along." Lucy said.

"Oh okay, well can't wait see what kind of spirits you have since your a Celestial Wizard and all." Jozen said looking at her keys.

"Thanks." Lucy said, patting her keys. Jozen then turned to Natsu and Gray arguing.

"Have they been doing this the whole time?" Jozen asked.

"Yep." Lucy sighed. "Ever since they got here."

"Geez, you know if you think about they argue like an old married couple." Jozen said, smiling. Lucy laughed a little at Jozen's joke until she get's an idea.

"C'mere for a sec!" Lucy said.

"What's up?" Jozen said. She leaned into his ear and whispered her plan in his ear. When she finished they both nodded.

"Say, is that Erza coming up from over there!" Jozen said loudly as Natsu and Gray quit their arguing and froze.

"Yeah Jozen, you're right!" Lucy said, and began waving in a random direction. "Yoohoo! Erza! Over here!" Natsu and Gray go to hugging each other like their the best of friends.

"Let's be nice to each other!" Gray said.

"Aye aye, sir!" Natsu said. Jozen and Lucy began laughing at the two. The both realize they were both playing with them.

"That was a good one." Jozen said, wiping a tear from his eye. .

 **"You guys tricked us!"** Natsu and Gray both said to them.

""Maybe you guys really do get along after all." Lucy laughed.

"C'mon admit it, you know you guys are secretly best friends." Jozen smirked. Natsu and Gray went back to arguing.

"Sorry, I'm late." Erza said. "Have you been waiting long?"

"Nah, Sonny and I just got here a few minutes ago." Jozen said. Lucy looks over and see's Erza with a bunch of suitcases behind her.

"Look at that luggage!?" Happy said.

"All those belong to her!" Lucy said.

"She must've brought her whole entire closet with her!?" Sonny said.

"It's time to go good buddy!" Gray said, dancing around with Natsu.

"Aye!" Natsu said.

"One Happy is enough!" Lucy said.

"I really love to see the two of you getting along." Erza said and then looked at Lucy. "And what was your name? I believe I saw you at the guild yesterday."

"My names Lucy and I just joined Fairy Tail." Lucy said. "Mira asked me to come along with you guys so I could learn a thing or two. I hope that's okay with you?"

"The more the merrier." Erza said. "I'm Erza. Wait your the girl I heard about? I was told you defeated a Mercenary Gorilla using only your pinky finger. It'll be great to have a wizard like you onboard. Thanks for your help."

"Oh no, it's my pleasure." Lucy said, startled

"Hey Erza, I'll come with you but only under one condition." Natsu said.

"Shut up!" Gray said.

"Oh, well then let's hear it?" Erza said.

"I wanna rematch when we get back to Fairy Tail." Natsu said.

"What's wrong with you?" Gray asked. "You got some kind of death wish?"

"Are you for real, Natsu!?" Jozen asked.

"I'm a lot stronger than I was last time." Natsu said. "This time, it'll be way different. Cause I'm gonna beat you."

"Yes I can tell you've improved." Erza smiled. "As to whether or not you can beat me. I suppose we'll have to see. I accept your challenge."

"OH YEAH!" Natsu yelled with him lighting on fire. "I'M FIRED UP!"

 **-O-**

 **[On the train]**

On the train Natsu and Jozen are looking very sick-looking. Despite Jozen looking sick Sonny sat on his lap.

"I swear your totally pathetic Natsu." Gray said. "One minute your picking a fight and next your like this."

"I...really hate...trains..." Jozen mumbled, sickly.

"It's gotta be tough on you two getting from place to place." Lucy said.

"You...have...no...idea." Jozen mumbled.

"If you haven't realized it's a Dragon-Slayer thing." Sonny said to Lucy.

"How do they get it?" Lucy asked.

"It's a side effect of Dragon-Slayer magic." Jozen stated, sickly.

"They'll be fine." Erza said. "Natsu, come here and sit with me."

"Aye." Natsu replied, sickly. Natsu switched seats with Lucy and sat in between Jozen and Erza. Erza then punched Natsu very hard in the stomach knocking the pink-haired boy out cold.

"That should make the trip a little easier on him." Erza said and then turned to Jozen. "Jozen, would you like me to do the same thing to you. It should help?"

"Oh uh...no it's okay." Jozen said. "I'll just tough it out over here." He was visibly sweat-dropping.

"Suit yourself." Erza said.

"Erza, I think it's about time you started filling us on what kind of mission we're going on here?" Gray asked.

"Yeah." Jozen said, sickly. "There has to be a reason why you asked all of us specifically for this mission?"

"Of course." Erza said. "I have reason to believe that the dark guild Eisenwald is planning something big. I'm not sure what exactly, but it has to do with a magic item called "Lullaby"."

 **"Lullaby?"** Gray and Happy said together.

"Wait, that thing from before?" Lucy said.

"I see." Erza said. "So you've run into the Eisenwald guild before?"

"Well, I'm not positive they were part of Eisenwald." Gray said. "But they did mention Lullaby."

"It's sounds like they were members who dropped out a guild and gone into hiding?" Erza said. "Perhaps they wanted no part of whatever it is that's coming."

"So let me get this straight." Jozen said. "This Lullaby is so bad that it scares dark wizards?"

"I'm only hypothesizing." Erza said. "But whoever you saw dragging off Happy's kidnappers that day must've been from Eisenwald. It's obvious they didn't want their plans getting out."

"What do you think they're gonna try?" Lucy asked.

"Let me start from the beginning..." Erza said. "Just the other day I was heading home after completing a job. I stopped by a pub in Onibas that I knew was a gathering spot for local wizards."

Erza told the story about she heard about Lullaby. And that one of the members of Eisenwald said he'd be back with it in three days.

"Lullaby?" Lucy said. "That's like a song you use to sing kids to sleep."

"Yes." Erza said. "And the fact that it'd been sealed away means that it is must be very powerful magic."

"You sure the guys you saw at the pub are with Eisenwald?" Gray asked.

"Yeah." Erza said. "I can't believe I was such a fool that day. I didn't recognize his name. Erigor, the Ace of Eisenwald. He only accepts assassination requests. Which is why he's earned the name 'Erigor The Reaper'."

"He kills for money!?" Lucy said, sounding scared.

"That's what assassination's are basically." Jozen said.

"When the council outlaws assassination requests Eisenwald decided that money was more important than the council's rule." Erza said. "As a result they were kicked out of there wizard league six years ago but that didn't stop them. They disobeyed orders and remain active to this day."

"Okay." Lucy said, sweating so much she's making a puddle where she's sitting. "I should be heading back home now."

"Lucy is slimy all of a sudden." Happy said.

"It looks unhealthy." Sonny said.

"It's sweat!" Lucy said. Erza out of anger to herself hits Natsu's head in her lap.

"How could I have been so careless." Erza said. "I could've recognized Erigor's name that day I could've pulverized them! I could've forced them to reveal their scheme to me!"

"She's scary!" Lucy squealed in fright.

"So if I got this..." Gray said. "Eisenwald is planning to do something with this Lullaby and you wanna stop 'em. Because after what you've overheard. You're sure that it's gonna be something bad."

"That's correct." Erza said. "And I'm not foolish enough to believe that I can take on an entire magical guild all by myself." Erza said. "That's why I asked you, Jozen and Natsu for your help. We're storming the Eisenwald guild." Erza said with a seriousness in her face.

"Sounds like fun to me." Gray said.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Hmhmm!" Sonny nodded, smiling.

"I'm up for it." Jozen said, sickly doing a thumbs up. "I also want off this stupid train."

"I shouldn't have come along." Lucy said sweating, with Plue in her lap both shaking.

"Eww! Your super-slimy!" Happy said to Lucy.

"I told you it's sweat!" Lucy said.

 **-O-**

The train stopped at the station on the way and Lucy went to go get food for the rest of the ride. Jozen didn't want to eat but Erza made him and told him 'he'll need it to keep up his strength.' Despite having motion sickness he ate. They all ate sandwiches, Sonny and Happy ate fish and Plue sitting in Lucy's lap ate a carrot.

"If you don't mind?" Lucy asked Erza. "What kind of magic do you practice, Erza?"

"That's a good question." Erza said.

"Erza's magic is really pretty." Happy said. "She makes her enemies bleed a lot."

"You should see it." Sonny said. "It's pretty great!"

"I don't know if I call that pretty." Lucy said.

"Personally I think Gray's magic is much more beautiful than mine." Erza said, sticking her fork in her strawberry cake.

"Oh, like this." Gray said, as he placed the bottom of his fist on his palm and formed the Fairy Tail mark made of ice much to Lucy's delight. "I use ice magic."

"Now I understand why you and Natsu don't get along." Lucy said. "He's fire and your ice. Talk about not mixing very well."

"I never thought about that." Erza said.

"Nah, I just hate his guts." Gray said. Lucy looked toward Jozen.

"Jozen, your a Dragon-Slayer like Natsu." Lucy said.

"Yeah." Jozen said.

"So, you both use the same magic but different elements." Lucy said.

"Yep." Jozen nodded. "Me and Natsu also fight differently though. Natsu is more about brute force while I'm a bit more composed when I fight."

"Oh, I see." Lucy said.

"Composed?" Sonny said. "Our last job you destroyed half a town."

"Shut up." Jozen said. "Don't don't remind me.

 **-O-**

 **[Onibas Station]**

When they got to the station Jozen was literally the first one off the train and falling to his knees.

"Land!" Jozen said in happiness. "Finally off that deathtrap they call a train!"

"I really don't get it with you and Natsu, Jozen?" Gray said. "One second you guys are full of energy and when you get on a train you start looking like your gonna fall down and die."

"Once again, it's a Dragon-Slayer thing." Jozen said. "You wouldn't really understand, Gray."

"Yeah, whatever." Gray said. The 6 got off the train and began walking through the station.

"You think the Eisenwald guys are still gonna be in this town?" Gray asked Erza.

"I have no idea." Erza said. "That's what we're here to find out."

"Well, when we find out we'll stop Eisenwald either way, Right Erza?" Jozen said, hands behind his head.

"Exactly." Erza said.

"I'm still thinking maybe I should just go home." Lucy said.

"Where's Natsu?" Happy wondered. The 6 all realize there were actually 7 of them and realize they left Natsu on board the train still past out.

"There he goes." Happy said and began waving off the train.

"I was so busy talking I forgot about him." Erza said. "I am such a fool! Natsu hates all forms of transportation! This is all my fault, I need one of you to come and hit me for my penance!"

"That's a little much." Lucy said.

"Um, maybe we should try stopping the train?" Sonny asked, quietly.

"Great idea, Sonny!" Erza said grabbing Sonny and slamming his head to her breastplate. "I should've thought of that first."

"Ow! No biggie." Sonny said. Erza and the 5 walked to where to stop the train. Erza pulled the emergency lever and stopped it.

"What're you doing, lady?" The station worker asked. "You can't pull the emergency lever without permission."

"It's for our comrade." Erza said. "Please understand."

"Are you kidding me!?" The station worker said.

"Now I would like you to take our luggage the hotel!" Erza said.

"Do I look like a bell-hop!?" The station worker said.

"I'm starting to realize that all the Fairy Tail wizards are a little insane." Lucy said.

"Well, not all of us." Gray said now only wearing his underwear.

"Oh yeah, where are your clothes!?" Lucy said.

 **-O-**

Later the 6 were now riding in a Magic Mobile with Erza driving, Gray sitting on top, and Jozen, Lucy, Sonny and Happy sitting in the car with Jozen going through his motion sickness again.

"Oh man, I really hate Magic Mobiles too..." Jozen groaned.

"Natsu!" Lucy yellled and is if on command Natsu jumped out the window of the train. As he jumped out he hit Gray sitting on the roof with the two falling to the ground. Erza stopped the Magic Mobile drifting it and Jozen goes falling out of the door on his face.

"Oww..." Jozen groaned weakly.

"Are you okay...?" Lucy asked.

"Super." Jozen gave a thumbs up.

"Natsu, are you alright?" Erza asked.

"Aye." Natsu said. The four of Erza, Jozen, Lucy, Gray, Happy, Sonny and Natsu gathered.

"That hurt, you idiot!" Gray said.

"Shut up, ya icy freak!" Natsu said. "How come you guys left me on the train!"

"I'm just glad you weren't badly injured." Erza said. "I apologize, Natsu." Erza said ramming Natsu into her armor.

"It's okay." Natsu said. "I'm shaken up pretty bad. I got a attacked by a weirdo on the train."

"Are you serious?" Lucy asked.

"I think it's the dude that dragged away the guys who're gonna eat Happy." Natsu said. "Said he was with Eisenwald."

Erza out of nowhere slapped Natsu. "You fool!" Erza yelled. "That is exactly who're chasing after on this mission, why did you let him get away!"

"This is the first I heard about it." Natsu said.

"I explained everything on the train!" Erza said. "You should listen when people talk to you!"

"She already forgot she knocked him out, didn't she?" Lucy said. "This woman is unbelievable."

 **"Yep."** Jozen, Sonny and Gray said together.

"That's Erza for you!" Happy said. Erza began to get the Magic Mobile ready.

"So he was on the same train that we were on." Erza said. "Let's find him!"

"So what was this guy like?" Gray asked Natsu.

"He didn't look like somebody from a dark guild." Natsu said. "But he did have this strange flute thing. It looked like a skull except it had three eyes."

"A three-eyed skull!?" Lucy asked.

"That's creepy." Gray said.

"It sure does sound creepy." Jozen said.

"Is there something wrong, Lucy?" Happy asked.

"Do you know anything about it?" Sonny asked.

"I've heard about that flute before." Lucy said. "Lullaby, the cursed song. It's death magic."

"A cursed song?" Gray said. "Like an incantation."

"I've only ever read about them in book before but there's some deadly spells out there that are forbidden to be used by wizards." Lucy said

"That's right." Erza said. "There are cursed black magic spells that will kill the person they're used on."

"Well, if I'm right." Lucy said. "Lullaby is even worse."

 **-O-**

The 7 got into the Magic Mobile with Erza speeding it in a hurry and Gray hanging on top.

"Hey, slow down, Erza!" Gray yelled. "You're using up to much of your power driving this thing!"

"I have no choice but to press onward!" Erza yelled. "We're running out of time! If Erigor get's his hands on this death magic trust me, lives will be lost!"

 _"Curse them!"_ Erza thought. _"What is it they hope to accomplish. This is madness."_

* * *

 **Alright, cool we're already here in the Lullaby Arc. We should be getting ready to do some fighting next chapter. Maybe get to see some of Jozen's attacks next time.**

 **And here is Jozen's bio I was talking about.**

Name: Jozen Waterlance

Age: 18

Guild: Fairy Tail

Guild Mark: Dark red on the right side of his neck

Magic: Water Dragon-Slayer

Dragon Teacher: Mizura

Alias: Water Viper

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Height: Don't really know the heights but he's just as tall as Natsu and Gray

Skin tone: Fair

Hair color: light brown

Eye Color: Grey

Partner: Sonny

Voice Actor: If I had to choose me personally I would go with Brad Swaile

 **And there ya go! Leave a review. It doesn't need to be anything fancy just wanna know what you think so far. See you guys next time! XD**


	3. Dark Guild In The Station

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy because we're gonna see some of Jozen's attacks. I see I'm getting some follows and favorites let's hope more come and leave a review if want. Let's get in it.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **It is owned by Hiro Mashima.**

 **I just own my OC's**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail: Slayer of Water Pt.3**

* * *

Erza and the team were a hill over-looking Kunugi station listening to the townspeople complain about a Dark Guild that arrived and took over the train.

"I can understand cars and boats; but why'd they want to hijack a train?" Lucy wondered.

"It doesn't seem like it'd be a very good choice for getaway's since it can only follow the tracks it's on." Happy said.

"Yes that's true but they are quite fast." Erza said.

"Then I guess it's up to us to find out where those Eisenwald guys are going in such a big hurry and why?" Gray said.

"You're naked, Gray!" Lucy yelled at the ice mage as he was in his skivvies.

"Am I...?" Gray said, looking down. On the Magic Mobile Natsu was on the seat past out. Jozen was okay because he's fine as long as the vehicle he's in isn't moving.

"You guys see that?" Jozen said. "The military is there so there could be a chance they could catch them."

"I hope that's the case." Erza said as she began to drive Magic Mobile. Erza began speeding through the town.

"Stop Erza!" Gray said, sitting on top of the Magic Mobile. "You're going way too fast! Your gonna overload the SE plug!"

"There's no telling how many innocent people could die if Lullaby's song is played!" Erza said. "I can't slow down we have to stop Eisenwald before it's too late!"

"But at this rate your gonna use up all your Magic before we even start fighting!" Gray said.

"Well, then I'll just have to rely on hand-to-hand combat." Erza smirked. "Besides I got you, Natsu and Jozen as back up!"

Inside the car of the Magic Mobile Natsu and Jozen are suffering from motion sickness as Lucy, Happy and Sonny sat on the seats.

"What's that up ahead!" Erza said seeing a crowd of people around Oshibana Station. Erza stopped the mobile and the 7 made their way to the crowd with Lucy carrying Natsu. But as soon as the mobile stopped Jozen was okay, he just had to shake off the dizziness.

"Excuse me, what's going on?" Erza asked a station.

"Why would I tell you, lady?" The worker said. Erza then punched him right in the face knocking him out cold. She went to another and asked him the same thing, he didn't answer so she headbutted him and to another and did the same thing thing.

"Seems like her questioning methods a little counterproductive?" Lucy said, sweat-dropping.

"Erza's got her own way of getting thing's done." Gray said, once again in his underwear.

"Where are your clothes?" Lucy asked him.

"The Eisenwald guild's inside!" Erza said with the three station workers passed out on the ground. "Let's go!"

 **"Right!"** Jozen, Sonny and Gray said in unison.

"So I gotta drag this one around?" Lucy said, since she was carrying Natsu.

"Sorry." Natsu grumbled. They all ran in the Oshibana Station with the two cat's flying with their wings.

"Small army units stormed in earlier!" Erza said. "But they've yet to return! I've guessing they've been caught in battle with the Eisenwald forces!" Up ahead of the group they see the army units beaten down by Eisenwald.

"It's like they never stood a chance." Sonny said.

"They were up against an entire guild of wizard's." Erza said. "A small contingent like this would never stand against such a powerful group." They walked inside a room and then hear someone laugh.

"Welcome!" Someone yelled. "Step into our parlor Fairy tail flies!" Inside there were all the men who're apart of the Eisenwald Guild staring at the small group of Fairy Tail wizards.

"Woah! There's so many of them!" Lucy said, frightened.

"You fiend!" Erza said. "I take it your Erigor!" Erigor just smirks and laughs evilly.

"C'mon, Natsu we need your help!" Lucy said shaking Natsu.

"Good luck!" Happy said, sarcastically." Between riding a train, Magic Mobile and your shaking it's a motion sickness triple combo."

"I'm not a vehicle!" Lucy yelled.

"Hey, it's your fault I got in trouble with Erigor!" A guy said by the name Kage who was talking to Natsu. "Get up!"

"I know that voice." Natsu said, on the floor.

"We're not threatened by any of you!" Erza said. "Tell me what your planning to do with Lullaby!"

"Oh, you haven't heard yet?" Erigor said and then jumped into the looking like he's flying. "What do all train station's have?"

"He flew!?" Lucy said.

"It's wind magic!" Happy said.

"You plan to broadcast the Lullaby's song!?" Erza asked.

"Thousands of nosy on-lookers have flocked to this station to get a glimpse of the action." Erigor said. "Who knows? If I raise the volume enough I may be able to extinguish the entire city with my melody of death!"

"What reason do you have to commit such a heinous crime against the innocent of people of this town!?" Erza asked.

"This is a cleansing of all the fools out there who fail to appreciate the rights they hold so dear." Erigor said. "Who will remain willfully ignorant to the plight of those who had their rights stripped away! They've committed the sin of turning a blind eye to the worlds injustice, therefore, the reaper has come to punish them!"

"But killing them isn't gonna help you get your rights back it's only gonna make it worse!" Lucy yelled to him. "That's the whole reason you were kicked out the wizard league in the first place!"

"At this point we've given up trying to regain our rights." Erigor said. "We want power! Then we will be able to wash away the sins of the past and take control of what happens in the future!"

"You guys are completely insane!" Lucy yelled.

We are all in a new age of darkness!" Kage yelled. "Of course by the time it get's here you flies will be long gone!" Kage shot shadows at Lucy but before they could even get to her Natsu knocked them back with his fire.

"You again?" Kage said.

"Eisenwald Dude!" Natsu grinned. "I knew I'd recognize that voice!"

"You're back to normal!" Lucy exclaimed, happily.

"Good to see your finally awake, Natsu." Jozen grinned.

"Oh well, looks like we got ourselves a party here, huh?" Natsu said, still grinning.

"No Natsu these are the guys we have to fight!" Lucy said.

"Like I said it's a party!" Natsu said, pointing his fist into his palm.

 _"The Fairy Tail flies flew right into my trap."_ Erigor thought. _"Everything is going exactly as planned. But I will not rest until they have heard Lullaby's melody of death then we'll finally have revenge against those who wronged us."_

"This is the strongest team Fairy Tail has to offer!" Lucy pointed. "You'd better be ready!"

"I leave them to you!" Erigor yelled, floating in the air. "Show them the terror of the dark guild Eisenwald!" Erigor vanishes from site.

 **"He disappeared!"** Lucy, Sonny and Happy shouted in surprise.

"Natsu, Gray and Jozen..." Erza said. "Go! I need you to stop him! If the three of you work together not even Erigor The Reaper can defeat you!" Erza said. "I'm leaving him in your hands!"

"You got it, Erza!" Jozen said and then looked back at Gray and Natsu glaring at each other and sweat dropped.

 _"We probably could take him all at once but the hard part about it would be those two."_ Jozen thought, worriedly.

"What did I say!?" Erza yelled at the two.

 **"AYE!"** Natsu and Gray said in unison and ran off with Jozen following.

"We'll head on after Erigor, Erza!" Jozen said. "Sonny, stay here with them, got it?"

"Right!" Sonny nodded. Jozen then ran off.

"All of you stay safe." Erza nodded. Jozen nodded back and ran off after the two rivals. As Jozen followed Natsu and Gray they made it to a place with only two ways left and right.

"Both of you guys take the right path and I'll go left!" Jozen suggested. "The guy could be anywhere so it's best if we split up!"

"Wouldn't it make more sense if you and Gray went together." Natsu suggested. "Since he has ice magic and you have water."

"Or maybe you two should go together." Gray suggested. "Two Dragon-Slayer's can make quick work of him and I don't wanna be with this idiot." Gray said, pointing at Natsu.

"Same here." Natsu grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Look, there's only two ways." Jozen said. "There's a chance we may not even find the guy here, but we may find him faster if we split up. If I find him, I'll lead him to you guys so we can take him out together. So see you guys later!"

Jozen left the two much to their protest since they didn't want to be stuck with each other. Jozen thinks if Natsu and Gray teamed up they'd be unstoppable. As Jozen ran around the station he thought of something as he ran.

 _"Erigor plans on broadcasting Lullaby here, doesn't he?"_ Jozen thought. _"If I find the where their gonna broadcast it, I can stop it."_

Jozen found a door so he stopped running and opened it. As he walked inside all he saw was a table and a few chairs and it seems like they were playing a game of poker.

"Hm?" Jozen hummed. "Someone had a full house?" From behind him Jozen heard a noise with his Dragon-Slayer hearing. And he smelled that the person likes to wear some type of cologne that smelled kinda funny.

 **"Shadow Whip!"**

A long black rope-like object shot right towards Jozen. The Water Dragon-Slayer dodged just in time, cartwheeling to the side onto his feet. He then looked and saw where the attack came from.

Out of the shadows comes out a tall, thin man with a bowl cut hairstyle and a chin beard. He was wearing a grey jumpsuit and a black jacket and black shoes and he had wraps around his hands.

"My name is Yazu of the Eisenwald Guild, follower of Erigor." He said bowing down and looked at Jozen and noticed who he was. "Ahh, I've heard about you! You're Jozen Waterlance, also known as "Water Viper'. Nice to finally meet you."

"Let's skip the formalities, pal!" Jozen said. "Are you guys gonna try to broadcast Lullaby here? Is that what you chumps are trying to do!?"

"Truth be told our plan wasn't to do it here." Yazu smirked. "We were thinking more like, oh I don't know? The city of Clover!" He said as his smirk grew into a sick grin.

"Clover!?" Jozen said, as he remembered. "That's where all the Guild Masters are gonna be meeting! We're not gonna let that happen! Those Guild Master's are the closest thing some of us have to parents!" Jozen growled with gritted teeth showing off his fangs.

 _"Gramps..."_ Jozen thought, worriedly.

"I'll make sure to kill you 'Water Viper'." Yazu said. "However, even if you defeat me you won't escape this place since Erigor is blocking the station with a wind barrier."

"What?!" Jozen exclaimed, surprised.

 **"Shadow Spears!"** Yazu fires a wave of shadow spears toward Jozen. The Dragon-Slayer rolled out of the way from the incoming attack destroying the table. Yazu sent more shadow spears at Jozen. Jozen jumped out of the way, placed goggles over his eyes and aimed fingers like they were guns.

 **"Water-Dragon Rapid** **Shot!"** Jozen fires multiple water shots with both fingers. Yazu places his palms to the ground.

 **"Shadow Wall!"** He brought up his shadow wall with Jozen's water shots impacting against it. Jozen dashed his way up to the wall with water enveloping on his fist.

 **"Water-Dragon: Stone Fist!"** Jozen punched the shadow wall destroying it. However, Yazu wasn't there any more.

"What the...?" Jozen looked around. "Where the hell did he go?" From behind Jozen, Yazu actually began appearing out of the ground. He points out all of his fingers at Jozen.

 **"Shadow Points!"** From his fingertips he fires eight shadows with sharp tips from each finger at Jozen. Jozen quickly turned around, he quickly dodged all of them except for one that cut his side. The young Dragon-Slayer grit his teeth in pain. He jumped back clutching his wound, it wasn't that bad it only stung a little.

"It's such a shame for all of you, but a win for Eisenwald." Yazu smirked. "Since Erigor is going to broadcast Lullaby to all those wrinkly old Guild Masters and that includes Guild Master Makarov."

"We're not gonna let that happen." Jozen said in a low tone as he stood up straight and took his goggles off his eyes revealing his eyes that are now slits.

"I see." Yazu said. "That's why they call you Water Viper, your eyes to slits when your angry enough." Jozen places the back of his wrists together.

 **"Water-Dragon: Water Bursts!"** Jozen fires multiple large blasts of water toward Yazu. They looked like giant water drops, Yazu dodged the blasts but looks like he's struggling to evade them. He gets hit by one which knocks him back causing him to skid back a little. Jozen dashed up quickly to Yazu with water enveloping his fist.

Jozen throws water punches at Yazu with the Eisenwald member dodging best to his ability. Surprisingly he was able to. He then goes for his shadow points attack and points his fingers toward Jozen who just gripped his wrists and reels back his fist with water around it.

 **"Water-Dragon: Stone Fist!"** Jozen's watery fist connected with Yazu's face hitting him square in the nose.

"GAH!" Yazu yelled as he crashed into the wall and tried to shake off the force of the attack. Jozen ran full speed up to him with water enveloping his right foot and bring it up towards Yazu.

 **"Water-Dragon: Crush Kick!"** Jozen's watery boot impacted with Yazu's face. Yazu let out a short yell as the attack smashed him into the wall with him now looking stuck in it. He was past out with his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Jozen placed his foot back to ground and closes his eyes and breathe's in and breathe's out. As he opened his eyes they turned back into their regular grey color. He places his goggles back on his head as he looked at Yazu, his body pushed in the wall, his nose broken and his face wet due to Jozen's kick.

"Like I said, those Guild Masters are like parents to us." Jozen said. "You and your cronies are not gonna touch them or Gramps. I just showed you what happened if you mess with me. I'm member of Fairy Tail."

* * *

 **Edit: I've fixed the fight with Yazu a bit. I've decided to change of Jozen's attacks. I thought some of them were a bit... clunky.**

 **After we get done with the Lullaby arc were gonna skip Galuna Island. Why you ask? Well you didn't but you get the idea. It is because so we can get to the OC/Juvia pairing for this story. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope to see you guys next time. Later!**


	4. The Strongest Team Vs Lullaby

**Greetings people and welcome back! I think hopefully in this chapter we can probably wrap up the Lullaby Arc. Let's get in this shall we.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **It's owned by Hiro Mashima.**

 **But I own Jozen and some other OC's that may appear.**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail: Slayer of Water Pt.4**

* * *

Jozen, after his fight with Yazu, dashed out of the room. He had to tell the others about the plan that Eisenwald had on the Guild Masters.

 _"Okay, gotta find Natsu or Gray either one, cause for all we know it could too late."_ Jozen thought. He ran straight in the direction he was running in he caught the scent of mint and some type of cologne. _"I know that scent. That's Gray."_

He followed the scent and sure enough there was Gray running ahead of him.

"Hey, Gray!" Jozen yelled. "Wait up!"

"Jozen?" Gray said, turning his head around with Jozen running up next to him. "What have you been doing?"

"I just took down one of the Eisenwald guys." Jozen replied. "Weren't you with Natsu?"

"I told him to go after Erigor and I also beat one of the guys from Eisenwald." Gray said.

"Did he tell you their plan too?" Jozen asked.

"Yeah." Gray stated. "They plan on playing Lullaby to the Guild Masters."

"We don't have a lot of time." Jozen said. "We need to hurry and tell Erza."

"That's what I was thinking." Gray said. Jozen and Gray ran together back where they left Erza, Lucy, Happy and Sonny. They see Erza and see that she defeated all those other Eisenwald guild members and interrogating one of them.

"Erza!" Jozen yelled, catching Erza's attention.

"Gray, Jozen!?" Erza said, yelled. "What're you two doing here?! I thought you two were with Natsu!"

"We decided to split up!" Gray said. "Never mind that now!"

"Listen Erza, Eisenwald's true target is Clover!" Jozen exclaimed.

"What?" Erza said, confused.

"Erigor's planning to use Lullaby to kill the Guild Masters!" Gray told her. Erza dropped the guy she was interrogating.

"There's a problem! The station is being blocked by a wind barrier!" Erza said.

"Yeah I know." Gray said. "I saw it earlier."

Jozen dropped off the upper level to where Erza was with Gray following after him.

"That's bad." Jozen said. "With that around we can't just waltz right outta here."

"Jozen's right." Gray said. "If you try to break through that thing it'll make mince meat outta ya."

"I've already tried that." Erza answered, holding her arm which had a bruise on it.

"Woah, is your arm okay?" Gray asked.

"That's not important." Erza said. "What is, is getting out of here. We must stop Erigor before he reaches the Guild Masters conference. Wait a minute I remember them talking about someone named Kage back at the pub. We have to find that man you two. He was the one who broke Lullaby's seal."

"A dispeller, huh?" Gray said. "A seal-breaking wizard. He can take down the wind barrier!"

"That's what I'm hoping." Erza said.

"Then what're we waiting for!" Jozen said. "Let's find this guy!"

"Alright, let's start searching!" Erza said and the three of them went to go find Kage.

 **-O-**

 **[Meanwhile]**

"This is useless." Lucy groaned. "I can't find him anywhere." During this time Erza sent Lucy, Happy and Sonny after the fat Eisenwald member and they were having no luck whatsoever.

"Aye." Happy said.

"Yep." Sonny said.

"What do you say we just head back to where Erza is?" Lucy suggested.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** Sonny and Happy screamed together.

"What's with the crazy reaction?" Lucy asked them.

"Erza gave you an order to go after the fat man." Happy said, body shaking.

"And you never disobey an order Erza gave you." Sonny said, also body shaking.

"So you have to do what she says Lucy." Happy said. "Ignoring an order from Erza is never a good idea, she's gonna be super angry with you and I have to watch her punish you it may scar me for life!"

"What kind of punishment are we talking about here!?" Lucy freaked out. "Hey, I was just kidding I would never give up on a mission like that."

"That was way too easy." Sonny said.

"The thought of an Erza smack down scare of sense into you?" Happy said.

"Shut up stupid cat's why're you two even following me!?" Lucy yelled.

 **-O-**

Back with Erza, Jozen and Gray they found Natsu and the Eisenwald member known Kage. It looks like Natsu beat him.

"Natsu!" Erza yelled, with other two following in tow. "Do not harm him! We need him alive!"

"Way to go ya go, ya fire freak!" Gray said.

"He doesn't look like he beat him up too bad." Jozen said.

Erza re-quipped a sword which frightened Natsu believing she's going after him but she actually attacked Kage, She only stabbed the wall next to him frightening him.

"You will dispel the wind barrier and you will do so without complaint!" Erza commanded. Kage is actually crying tears right now.

"Just do it man!" Natsu warned. "This chick's a real monster!"

"Shut up, Natsu!" Gray said.

"He kinda has a point." Jozen said. "Erza's scary."

"Understood...!?" Erza commanded Kage.

"Fine." Kage said. "I'll dispel it." Kage groaned out as he now had a hand shoved through his body and fell the the ground.

"Kage!" Erza yelled.

"No!" Gray said. "He was our only way outta here!"

"Damn it." Jozen said. "We should at least check if the guy is still alive!"

"Kage, don't you dare die on us!" Erza yelled, holding up Kage. "We need your help do you hear me!?"

"I think we're losing him, Erza?!" Gray said.

"Shit!" Jozen said. "Without him we're stuck here!"

"You're the only one of us who is able to dispel the wind barrier!" Erza said. "Just hang on!"

"How could you do that to one of your friends?!" Natsu clenched fist glaring at the obese Eisenwald member. "He's a member of your guild! He trusted you and you tried to kill him!" Out of fright the member disappeared through the wall.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Natsu shouted and then punched the Eisenwald member the through the wall knocking him out. "Is that how dark guild members treat each other!"

"Please Kage just stay with us!?" Erza shouted.

"Erza, he's unconscious!" Jozen said. "He can't hear you."

"We can't let him die he's our only way out of here!" Erza began shaking Kage.

"But there's no way he can use his magic in this condition." Gray sweat-dropped.

"If I force him too, he will!" Erza just continued shaking the unconscious Kage. The three of Lucy, Happy and Sonny made it to where the other three were with them watching Erza violently shake Kage.

"Bad timing, huh?" Lucy said.

"Aye." Happy said.

 **-O-**

"What!?" Lucy said. "Erigor want's to use Lullaby on the Guild Masters!"

"We have to stop him!" Natsu said.

"That's easier said than done!" Erza said. "Erigor cut off our only means of reaching Clover and is headed there by air!"

"I'm pretty sure we can catch up to him on the Magic Mobile." Gray suggested.

"I'm sure we can but we're trapped on the other side of this barrier." Jozen said.

"How're we gonna do that?" Lucy asked. Natsu with fire enveloping his fist's tries to punch the barrier but is blown back from it.

"See?" Gray said. "That's what happens if you try to bust through." Erza keeps trying the wake up Kage. Natsu keeps trying to bust through the barrier.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried.

"Cut it out you idiot! Gray said. "Obviously brute force isn't gonna do you any good." Natsu keeps trying to bust the the barrier but his grabbed by Lucy who holds him from behind.

"Just stop it." Lucy whispered, holding Natsu. He then looks at her like he realized something.

"What?" Lucy asked. "What's the matter?"

"We can use your spirits!" Natsu said, bursting out of the blonde's grip. Natsu and Lucy got into an argument about how spirits work until Happy shows Lucy Virgo's key. Lucy scolds Happy to not steal. Happy then reveals Virgo can dig through the ground so they can get through the other side of the barrier. So Happy gives Lucy the key after she begs him and begins using the key to summon Virgo.

"Open: Gate Of The Maiden, Virgo!" Lucy summoned. Out comes a thin pink-haired girl wearing a maid outfit.

"You summon, Mistress?" The pink-haired girl said. "What can I do for you?"

"Who're you?" Lucy asked, confused.

"Hey, she's kinda cute." Jozen said.

"What's up, Burger?" Natsu smiled at the girl. "Man, you look great. You lost some weight."

"My names Virgo." Virgo said. "I am sorry for any trouble I might've caused you."

"She didn't just lose weight, Natsu!" Lucy freaked.

"What do you mean?" Gray asked.

"Has she not always looked like that?" Jozen wondered.

"She's like a totally different person!?" Lucy said.

"And a very loyal spirit who'll do anything to please her wizard." Virgo said. "So I try to take on whatever form I think my wizard would find most appealing."

"I don't know?" Natsu smiled. "I kinda liked it when you were all big and tough-looking."

"Did you really? Well then..." Virgo then turned into to giant bulky form making Lucy, Gray and Jozen freak out . "I CAN CHANGE BACK IF YOU'D LIKE!" She said with her voice a lot deeper.

"Don't listen to him!" Lucy yelled. "I'm your wizard and I like the other form better!" Virgo changed back to her smaller form.

"As you wish, mistress." Virgo said.

"I'm afraid we don't have much time." Lucy told her. "Could we workout the contract details later."

"Of course, whatever you'd like, Mistress." Virgo said.

"Do you really have to call me "Mistress"?" Lucy crossed her arms.

"Would you prefer I called you "Queen"?" Virgo suggested.

"No." Lucy said.

"What about, Princess?" Virgo suggested again.

"Oh yeah." Lucy said, smiled. "That's more like it."

"Princess?" Gray groaned. "Yeah, right."

"Of course she'd pick that name." Jozen groaned.

"Hurry it up, ladies." Natsu groaned.

"Yes sir." Virgo said. "Now..." Virgo then smashed into the ground and began digging through as if she was a gopher.

"Oh, wow! Look at her go!" Gray smiled.

"Nicely done, Lucy!" Erza said, ramming Lucy's head into her breastplate with the blonde shortly yelling in pain.

"Alright, you guys! Time bust outta this joint!" Gray said.

"Sounds good to me!" Jozen said. Natsu picked up Kage.

"What do you think your doing?" Gray asked.

"I know he's one of our enemies but I'd feel guilty if we just him to die." Natsu said. Erza smiles at Natsu's nobility.

 **-O-**

The wizards and the cat's make it out from the underground passage that Virgo made.

"Looks like we made it out!" Gray said as the wind whirled around them.

"Let's head toward Clover!" Erza suggested.

"Yeah." Jozen nodded as he held onto Sonny so he wouldn't fly away from all the wind around them.

"Woah! This wind is crazy!?" Lucy yelled.

"Princess!" Virgo yelled. "I'll keep your panties from showing!" Virgo was pulling down Lucy's skirt to keep her underwear from being shown.

"You just worry about your own!" Lucy said. Virgo's skirt was being blown up by the wind giving Jozen and Gray a full show with the Water Dragon-Slayer and Ice Wizard's faces red and steaming from the top of their heads.

"Oh wow!" Was all Gray could say.

"Uh..." Was all Jozen could say. The two of their brains became vegetables and couldn't even properly form words.

"It's no use." Kage said, now awake. "You'll never be able to catch up to Erigor." He said as the four wizards and the little red cat looked at him. "You can't stop us. We've won." Erza began looking around.

"Where's Natsu?" She wondered, aloud.

"Happy's not here either." Sonny said.

 **-O-**

After that Erza summoned the Magic Mobile and began driving as fast she could along the tracks to get to Natsu. Jozen in the Magic Mobile looked ready to die with Sonny sitting in between Jozen and Gray.

"So tell me..." Kage began. "Why're you taking me with you?"

"Because you obviously need a doctor!" Lucy retorted. "And since everyone left town you'll have to see one in Clover. Try and show some gratitude."

"I don't understand?" He said. "Why're you helping me? We're enemies. Oh I get it, you're taking me hostage so you can try to make a deal with Erigor. Well, you can forget it, he can care less about me or any of his men."

"Geez, lighten up dude." Lucy groaned.

"If you wanna die we can make that happen." Gray suggested.

"Chill, Gray!" Lucy said.

"I may not be feeling too well but I can still kick your ass if you want." Jozen glared at Kage, with the Dragon-Slayer still holding his stomach.

"Hey, Jozen!" Lucy said.

"You may be our enemy, but..." Jozen said. "We're trying to help you so you don't die, even if you don't want our help or not."

"There's a whole lot more to this world than just life and death, you know?" Gray said, surprising Kage. "You should try to look for the positive, you and your Eisenwald pals." The Magic Mobile jumps out of nowhere making everyone inside begin getting tossed around inside screaming. Lucy bumped her rear into Kage face.

"What happened?" Gray asked Erza.

"I'm so sorry." Lucy apologized to Kage.

"Could your butt be any bigger." Kage groaned.

"GAH! SEXUAL HARASSMENT!" Lucy yelled. "KILL HIM, JOZEN AND GRAY! HE SAID I HAVE A BIG BUTT!" Jozen was currently on the floor looking very sick with Sonny lying down dizzy on his best friend's chest.

"Geez, so much for trying to have a serious moment." Gray said.

"Can someone give me a hand please back on the seat." Jozen said, weakly from the floor.

"Oh sure." Lucy said. Now relaxed she went down and picked up Jozen by his arm and he got up and she set him back on the chair.

"How nice. Thanks Lucy." Jozen smiled, giving her a thumbs up.

"You're welcome." Lucy said, smiling back. Sonny set's himself back on the seat in between Gray and Jozen.

 **-O-**

Later on the others in the Magic Mobile finally caught up to Natsu and Happy on the train tracks.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled.

"Hey!" The Fire Dragon-Slayer waved. "You guys just missed seeing me beat Erigor!"

"Aye!" Happy said.

"I'm proud of you." Erza said. Jozen and Gray who is not wearing a shirt walk out of the Magic Mobile with Lucy who goes over to help Erza who just wasted a good amount of her Magic Energy.

"You gonna be okay, Erza?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, don't worry about me." Erza said. Kage was surprised that Erigor lost to Natsu.

"Damn." Jozen whistled. "You did a number on the guy, Natsu."

"Yeah." Sonny said, flying with his wings. "You toasted him. No pun intended."

"I can believe you had such a hard time with this guy." Gray said.

"I never said that." Natsu retorted. "I took care of him, didn't I?"

"I was kinda worried for a while there." Happy said.

"Whatever." Gray said. "You look pretty stupid wearing a scarf when your half naked."

"Like you have room to talk." Natsu said and then looked at Lucy. "Hey Lucy, gimme your clothes!"

"IN YOUR DREAMS!" Lucy yelled. Erza giggled at the two.

"Anyway, well done, Natsu." Erza said. "Thanks to you, all the Guild Masters will be safe now." Lucy nodded and smiled with Jozen, Gray and Natsu nodding and smiling as well.

"While we're here I think we should at least stop by the Guild Master's conference to tell them what happened and ask how we should properly dispel of the Lullaby flute." Erza suggested.

"Might as well since we're so close to Clover." Happy said.

Out of nowhere the Magic Mobile lifts off the ground with shadow arms sprouting from it, it was being driven by Kage.

"KAGE!" Erza yelled.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Gray shouted.

"LULLABY'S MINE NOW!" Kage yelled at them. "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT YOUR GUARD DOWN FLIES!" Kage maniacally laughed as he drove off. The wizards all had they're jaws dropped.

"Did that bastard just jack us!?" Jozen yelled.

"That jerk!" Natsu shouted.

"This is how he pays us back for saving his life!" Lucy said.

"After him!" Erza commanded.

 **-O-**

Later the group caught Kage with Lullaby in his hands getting ready to play with Makarov with him.

"There he is." Gray pointed.

 **"Gramps!"** Natsu and Jozen said in unison.

"Master!" Erza said.

All of a sudden behind them was a man dressed in drag and wearing make up and bald-headed.

"Shhh! We're just about to get to the good part." The man said, scaring Natsu, Lucy, Jozen and Gray. "Well, aren't you boys yummy." He said to Natsu, Jozen and Gray scaring the three young wizards so much there hugging each other. "So adorable." the man said with the three getting even more creeped out.

"Who the heck is that guy?" Lucy asked Erza.

"Master Bob." Erza said.

"Erza." Master Bob said. "Honey you have really filled out."

"You're telling me that weirdo is the master of the Blue Pegasus Guild." Lucy said, hiding behind Erza. Erza then see's Kage put Lullaby to his mouth.

"OH NO!" Erza yelled. Natsu, Jozen and Gray were all being hugged by Master Bob much to the disliking of the three. A guy in a hat and sunglasses was leaning against a tree.

"Can you guys keep it down over there." The guy said. "We're just about to get to the good part."

"He's with Quatro Cerberus!" Lucy yelled in surprise.

"That's their master Gold Mine." Erza said. From down below Kage was still hesitating with Makarov and trying play a song on Lullaby.

 _"I can do this."_ Kage thought. _"I just have to play one song and that will change everything."_

"Nothing's going to change." Makarov said, surprising Kage. "You can change the fact that those who're weak will forever remain weak, now maybe that's just me, but I don't think that's a bad thing. I mean we humans are weak creatures by nature, our insecurities are the reason the Guild's even exist and they're why we have friends. When we're surrounded with allies it's easier to stay positive about the future think of it this way... Makarov said. "If we're clumsy then we may stumble and bump into things but as long as we have faith in our future we can continue marching forward. Our inner strength emerges on it's own but we have to choose that path and pledge to live our lives to the fullest." He smiled. "Don't let that silly flute get in the way."

Kage then dropped the Lullaby flute to the ground and bowed in front of Makarov.

"I surrender." He said, head down. All the young wizards and the cats ran up to Makarov.

"Master!" Erza said.

"You stopped him!" Natsu said.

"Good job, Gramps!" Gray said.

"Wha-? How did you kids end up in Clover!?" Makarov asked.

"It's kind of a long story." Jozen said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Master Makarov..." Erza said, grabbing the master and hugging ramming his head in her chest plate. "Your words touched me so deeply that I was almost moved to tears."

"Well, looks like we got here just in time to see Gramps talk his way out of another one." Gray smiled.

"I'll say." Jozen smiled. "Gramps sure does have a way with words."

 **"WAHAHAHAHA!"** A booming voice laughed that came from Lullaby. **"I've grown tired of you cowardly wizards and your antics!"**

"Something came out!" Happy shouted. A purple magic circle appeared in the sky with lightning cracking out of it.

 **"I can no longer hold back!"** The voice yelled. **"I shall come forth to devour you myself!"** Out of the magic circle comes out a demon. This demon was large and had to be as tall as a building. **"And shall feast upon your pitiful souls!"**

"It's so big!" Lucy shrieked.

"Way to state the obvious!" Happy sarcastically remarked.

"She isn't wrong though." Sonny said.

"What is that thing!?" Kage yelled, confused. "Erigor never said anything about a monster!"

"We're in a pickle." Master Bob said.

"It must be a demon from the book of Zeref." Gold Mine said.

"Why did the flute turn into a monster!?" Lucy yelled in worry.

"That's what Lullaby's true form is in the flesh." Gold Mind explained. "It's forbidden black magic. Living magic. Zeref's specialty."

"Living magic?" Erza asked.

"Um, so who's Zeref?" Jozen asked.

"Wasn't he some ancient wizard?" Gray said.

"He's the most evil wizard the world has ever known." Master Bob, explained. "He was very powerful in his day but in my wildest dreams I never thought his dark legacy would just pop back up again."

 **"Now..."** Lullaby said. **"Which of these delectable souls shall I dine on first?"**

"Delectable, huh?" Natsu said. "Do you think souls are really that tasty?"

"I don't think that would be very healthy for us Dragon-Slayer's Natsu." Jozen said.

"Always thinking about eating!" Lucy said, talking about Natsu.

"Natsu, Gray, Jozen get everyone to a safe place!" Erza commanded.

"Quit barking orders!" Natsu said.

"Yeah, you're not the boss of us!" Gray said.

"We can handle this!" Jozen said.

"Just do it!" Erza yelled at them. Natsu and Gray began running off together with Jozen following. Erza after them. All of the soldiers that were there retreated and the Guild Masters got back to a safe distance. Lullaby looks down at the four of Erza, Natsu, Gray and Jozen.

 **"I have no need for those pathetic humans!"** Lullaby boomed. **"I prefer the taste of a wizard soul's and I will consume all of yours!"**

"Oh yeah!" Natsu yelled back. "I'd like to see you try! Bring it on, big guy!"

"Can those four defeat Lullaby on their own?" Lucy worried.

"You should help 'em." Happy said.

"Yep, get out there, Lucy!" Sonny said.

"Normally I would but none of my Celestial Spirits are available right now and I'd probably just slow them down." Lucy said.

"Good excuse." Happy said.

"Don't judge me cat!" Lucy yelled. Lullaby let a ear-splitting roar that affected anyone nearby.

"Ready?" Erza said, drawing her swords.

 **"Oh yeah!"** Natsu, Gray and Jozen said in unison. Erza dashed in first followed by the other three afterwards. Erza re-quipped in her knight armor and slashed Lullaby with her swords causing the demon to roar in pain.

 **"Ice-Make Lance!"** Gray shot out lances made of ice toward the demon damaging it.

"I've been waiting to use this!" Jozen grinned and took a deep breath until his cheeks filled. **"Water-Dragon: Roar!"** Jozen shot out a powerful of water from his mouth, with his breath attack hitting Lullaby, with it roaring in pain again.

"Now it's my turn!" Natsu said, pounding his fist together and jumping up into the air. **"Fire-Dragon Iron Fist!"** Natsu punches Lullaby right across the face. Lullaby slashes at the four wizards with them easily dodging. Erza slashes Lullaby again, Gray fires ice at it, Jozen places the back of his wrist together and fires burst of water at Lullaby.

"I'm not finished with you!" Natsu jumped into the air and envelops fire around his fist with fire streaming behind him and attacks Lullaby. **"Fire-Dragon Wing Attack!"**

"That's incredible." Kage said. "They're combination attack's are so powerful!"

"And their in sync!" Lucy said, smiling.

"Man, they're awesome!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Aye!" Happy said.

Lullaby tries to use it's song but due to Erza, Gray and the two Dragon-Slayers attacks it wasn't able to use it's song much to everybody talking about how lame Lullaby was. Lullaby blasts fire at all the bystanders. However...

 **"Ice-Make Shield!"** Gray creates a wall of ice blocking off the fire protecting everyone.

"That boy's Maker Magic is spectacular!" Someone said.

"What's Maker Magic?" Lucy asked.

"It's user's can give magic energy a tangible form." Happy explained. "However, there's another type of magic that can destroy it."

"I got this!" Jozen places his goggles on his eyes and pounded his fist into his palm enveloping water around his hands and aimed his open palms. **"Water-Dragon: Torrent Blast!"** Jozen fired two water blasts that connected together and shot right into Lullaby

 **"I will kill you all!"** Lullaby yelled. Natsu began eating the fire.

"Oh yeah!" Natsu said as he finished eating. "Now I've got a fire in my belly!"

 **"You're not human!"** Lullaby tried to smash Natsu. **"You're a monster!"**

"Oh, like you can talk!" Natsu yelled as he began running up Lullaby's arm.

"Re-quip!" Erza re-quipped into her Black-Winged armor

 **"Ice-Make: Saucer!"** Gray shot out a saucer made of ice toward Lullaby.

 **"Water-Dragon: Water Bursts!"** Jozen fires a single large burst of water from his palms hitting Lullaby in sync with Gray. Erza slashes Lullaby's neck with her sword.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted.

"Now!/Go for it!" Gray and Jozen shouted in sync respectively.

"I got this!" Natsu said. "The flames of my right hand and the flames of my left! Put the two together!" Natsu claps his hands together and creates a large ball of fire. "And this is what you get!"

 **"Fire-Dragon Brilliant** **Flame!"** He threw the ball of fire down on the demon destroying it with it falling to the ground yelling. There is then a huge shockwave with a blast shooting in the air and with it now raining sparkles from the air.

"Well done." Makarov told his children.

"You're amazing!" Master Bob said.

"You kids made defeating Zeref's demon look easy." Gold Mine said. Lucy laughed in happiness.

"I can't believe how strong they are!" Kage said in disbelief. "Wow are all of the Fairy Tail wizards as powerful as these four."

"There's no doubt about it! This is the strongest team!" Lucy said with a smile on her face.

"You can say that again!" Sonny said.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"We're an awesome guild, aren't we!?" Makarov said with a goofy smile.

"Great work out there guys!" Lucy congratulated.

"Thanks, but it wasn't a big deal." Natsu said.

"Piece of cake!" Gray said. All of the members began to laugh along with their master.

"If you think about it that was almost too easy!" Jozen grinned.

"They may be a bunch of fools..." Kage said, smiling. "But they're stronger than I am." Natsu looked over at the angry Guild Master's

"You guys trying to catch somebody?" Natsu asked. "I'll do it for ya!"

"You're the one we're after!" An angry Guild Master yelled.

"Oh yeah, that's right!"Natsu said. And then all the Fairy Tail members with Erza carrying Makarov who looked like his soul has left him carried him as they ran away from the angry Guild Masters since the so-called strongest team of Fairy Tail destroyed the meeting place of the Guild Master's.

This adventure is just beginning...

* * *

 **Man what a cheesy ending line but hey look at that we're finished with the Lullaby Arc. Before we start the Phantom Lord Arc I'm gonna have my own little chapters next time like how Jozen met Sonny.**

 **I think this will be fun to write. And maybe Jozen may change events in Fairy Tail we'll just have to see what he can change about the story. And for this story I have other OC's planned. Like Jozen's sister for example who I haven't even shown yet and also some of his enemies he can fight because there aren't a lot enemies for him to do battle with.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed typing it. Well see you guys next time. LATER!**


	5. A Cat's Story and A Sister

**Hey, guys! And welcome to part 5 of Fairy Tail: Prince Of The Ocean. So, I hope y'all enjoy the chapter.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **It is all owned by Hiro Mashima.**

 **But I own Jozen and some OC's that may appear.**

 **There may be some spelling mistakes. I edit when I get the time to but enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail: Prince Of The Ocean Pt.5**

* * *

It's been some time after the Eisenwald and Lullaby incident. Certain events happened after it. Natsu and Erza had their fight but it was unfortunately cut short when Erza was arrested by the Magic Council but that was settled.

Natsu along with Happy and Lucy stole a S-Class quest to the break the curse to Galuna Island. Gray went to go get them to bring them back but ended up going with them. But Erza went after them so they can get punished by the master.

That's kinda all thats been going on. But now it was just another day with everyone lazing around the guild hall. Natsu and Happy were eating food, the little blue cat was eating fish. Gray was lounging around in his boxers, Erza was happily eating strawberry cake.

Lucy was sitting at the bar counter talking to Mira Jane. Jozen and Sonny were sitting at the counter too with Sonny also happily eating fish. Jozen's was wearing a light grey v-neck t-shirt, a pair of fitted blue jeans with a chain hanging from his hip (probably his wallet), a pair of leather black shoes with pointed tips, on his wrist was a simple brown leather wristwatch on his right wrist and on his head was a black beanie.

Jozen was just eating some food Mira Jane gave to him. Lucy turned her head to look at Jozen.

"Say, hey, Jozen...?" Lucy said.

"Yeah, what's up, Lucy?" The Water-Dragon Slayer answered.

"So, Mira told me the tale about how Natsu found Happy but I'm curious, how'd you and Sonny meet?" Lucy asked.

"Oh!" Mira chimed in. "You'll love this story. It's very cute."

"Well..." Jozen chuckled. "Me and Sonny have been through it all together. Right, pal?"

"Right!" Sonny exclaimed and then went back to eating his fish.

"Well..." Jozen looked to Lucy. "You know how Natsu found Happy from an egg now, right?"

"Yeah." Lucy said.

"Well, when I found Sonny he was already hatched from his egg." Jozen said. "But he was still very young. It all started like this sometime after Mizura left me 7 years ago..."

 **-O-**

 ** _[Flashback]_**

Small kid Jozen Waterlance was walking alone. He wore a silver zip-up jacket opened, a dark red t-shirt underneath, a black scarf wrapped around his neck, a pair of grey pants with pockets on the sides and the pants were tucked into some black boots. The last thing was his pair of blue goggles wrapped around his head.

"Man, it sure is breezy out today." Jozen said, rubbing his arms. "I hope it doesn't start raining." He seriously hoped that wasn't gonna rain. It was very cloudy out as well as it being breezy. He had a backpack with a black color on his back.

"I wonder where you are Mizura...?" Jozen wondered, aloud to himself. "Why did you just leave me all of a sudden? Couldn't you have taken me with you?" Jozen was sad that his mother left him the way she did. Just without saying anything? But he knew she was out there somewhere. He had to find her.

He had to admit he felt... lonely at times when he traveled.

Jozen was currently walking through this forest. Looking at the surrounding's around him. Just tall trees with their branches blowing in the breeze. He kept walking through until he spots an exit to the forest. He began running to the exit the forest and as he got the exit there was nothing just nothing.

It was a large clearing. It looked like it was part of forest but it looked destroyed. There were places that looked like there where trees were supposed to be. But what really stood out to him of this clearing was a single tree. Which was funny to him because all the tree's here were cleared out there was also a cliff there too.

There was nothing here so he decided to head off. Until...

"Help!" A little sounding voice yelled.

Jozen stopped walking and looked around for the voice thanks to being trained by Mizura, his hearing has become a lot more like a dragon's. It sounded like a kid. He looked around for the source it kinda sounded like it was coming from the tree.

Jozen ran out into the forest clearing toward the tree and as he got closer he saw a little red cat. It's little body was able support it's round head. He almost kinda looked like a strawberry. He looked pretty cute. Jozen made his way up to the tree.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jozen asked the small little red cat up in the tree. It was crying too.

"Can you help me?" The cat sniffed. "I can't get down! I'm stuck up here!"

"Um, so how did you get up there?" Jozen asked.

"I...I was getting chased by a wild animal." The cat said, he had an adorable baby voice. "While I was running away from it I flew up here into the tree."

"What do you mean by flew?" Jozen asked.

"I can grow wings." the cat said.

"You can?" Jozen said. "Well, can you grow them to fly down here?"

"No. I don't know how?" Said the cat.

"Well, how about you just jump down." Jozen said, stretching his arms out. "C'mon, I'll catch you! I promise."

The red cat looks like he's gonna jump down as he looked down at the boy looking ready to catch him. But the little cat steps back in fright as he saw how high up he was.

"I can't do it!" The red cat cried. Jozen then put a hand on his chin.

 _"There's gotta be someway to get him down?"_ Jozen thought and then had an idea. _"Got it! I can try breaking the tree down with that! I hope I don't end up doing anything I'll regret later."_

Jozen turned around and walked to a certain distance.

"Hey, wait!" The cat cried. "Where are you going? Don't leave me!" Jozen turned around with smirk on his face.

"Don't worry." Jozen said. "I'm not. I'm gonna get you outta that tree."

"Um, okay." the cat said. Jozen placed his goggles over his grey eyes and got in a stance.

 _"Okay, Mizura said, 'Focus and put all your magic energy to your right foot.'_ Jozen thought as water began enveloping his foot. _"And then, 'when you think it's ready, deliver the attack."_

Jozen ran up as fast as he could full speed toward the tree the cat was in. The cat was amazed that this young boy he met knew magic.

 _"He's a magic user."_ The cat observed. As Jozen got close to the tree he brought his right leg up.

"You better hang to something, cat!" Jozen warned. **"Water-Dragon: Crush Kick!"**

Jozen's leg connected with the tree. The cat hung on the tree getting ready for what's about to happen when suddenly nothing happened at all. He looked down at Jozen somewhat confused.

"What happened?" Sonny asked. "Your magic attack didn't do anything?!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Jozen said, putting his goggles back on his forehead. "I don't understand I followed what Mizura told me perfectly." The light brown-haired boy sighed. "Don't worry. I'm gonna try again, okay?"

"Okay." The cat answered. Jozen walked back to his same spot and did the same routine again as before. He began putting his his magic energy to his foot once again.

"Here's go's nothing." Jozen placed his goggles over his eyes once again and ran full speed toward the tree bringing up his leg again.

 **"Water-Dragon: Crush Kick!"** Jozen rammed his foot into the tree. For a little bit it seemed like nothing happened. Jozen took his foot off the tree until...

"I don't think your magic did anything at a...uh...whoaah!" The cat yelled as he found that the tree was falling over and began rolling to the end of the cliff screaming. Jozen just stood there mouth agape just surprised that he actually did it, he took off his goggles placing them on his forehead.

"I did it!" Jozen cheered, throwing his arms up in the air in happiness. "I actually did it! Yes!" He then realized what he had done. "Uh oh..."

"AAAAAAH!" The cat yelled, running in place on the rolling tree. "HEEEEEEEEEEEELP! MEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Uh?!" Jozen said. "Hold on, alright! I'm coming to get you!"

The red cat continued screaming as the tree just kept rolling with him running in place. Jozen ran as fast as he could to get to the cat. The tree made it to the end of the cliff, as the tree made if off the cliff the cat jumped towards the cliff but didn't make and found itself falling. But when it thought it was falling to it's death it felt something grab it by the tail.

"Don't worry." A familiar voice said to it. "I got you. I'm not gonna let you fall." It was Jozen was holding the cat by it's tail. "Okay, hold on." Jozen said. "I'm gonna pull you up." Jozen's body was nearly over the edge. As he was pulling up the cat his body began slipping off of the cliff. "OH NO! AAAAAAAAAAH!"

Jozen along with the cat screamed for their lives. Jozen covered his eyes waiting for the inevitable to happen when nothing happened at all. He felt like he was being held by something.

He opened his eyes and caught the red cat with white wings flying him and himself back up the cliff holding him by his backpack. They make it up to the cliff dropping to the ground both of them breathing heavily.

"You... you saved me?" Jozen smiled. "Thanks."

"Yeah." The cat said.

"And you grew your wings too." Jozen said. "You really do have them."

"Yeah, but I can't make them come out whenever I want." The cat said.

"Hey, don't worry." Jozen said. "You just need to practice more. And in time you'll be able to have them come out whenever you need them."

"Really?" The cat smiled brightly. "You think so?"

"I know so." Jozen nodded. From the horizon, the clouds started clearing out revealing the sun. Jozen looks over and notices the light sky shining brightly.

"Hey, check it out!" Jozen said, smiling. "The suns coming out!"

The sun coming reminded Jozen of the time when him and Mizura would watch the clouds go by together after a long day of training. Jozen then looked back at the little cat seated next to him.

"So, I didn't say who I was." Jozen said, looking at the cat. "I'm Jozen Waterlance. You can just call me Jozen. What's your name?" The cat opened his mouth but then looked down.

"I don't know?" It said. "I don't think I have one?"

"Really?" Jozen said, sounding surprised. "That's weird. Everybody's got a name." The young boy hummed to himself placing a hand to his chin and then brought himself to the sun. He looked at the bright light in the sky and then smiled and snapped his fingers.

"What?" The cat asked.

"I decided I'm gonna call you Sonny." Jozen smiled.

"Sonny?" The cat said, tilting his head.

"So, what do you think?" Jozen said, smiling. "Cool name, huh? I think that's what I'm gonna call you." The cat was surprised but then smiled at the name that Jozen gave to him.

"Yeah, I love it." The cat now named Sonny said. "Thank you."

"No prob." Jozen said. "You seem like your alone, so do you wanna come along with me?"

"Really?!" Sonny said. "You want me to go with you!?"

"Yeah." Jozen smiled. "I've traveling for a while alone anyway. So c'mon, come with me."

"Okay." Sonny said. "But why're you traveling?"

"I'm looking for my mother." Jozen said. "Her name is Mizura and she's a dragon."

"A dragon?" Sonny said, tilting his head cutely.

"That's right." Jozen nodded. "She's the one that taught me my magic and I not gonna stop until I find her."

"So, is it really okay if I come with you?" Sonny asked.

"It's fine." Jozen said. "It would be nice to have company, plus I kinda wish I had a friend along with me." Jozen smiled at Sonny with the little red cat smiling back.

"So, how about it..." Jozen said, putting his hand out. "Friends?"

"Yeah." Sonny sniffed like he was gonna cry. "Friends." And put his paw out with Jozen taking hold of it in a handshake.

 **-O-**

As Jozen finished the story Lucy was crying wiping her eyes with a tissue.

"And just like that, Sonny and I have been together for as long as I can remember." Jozen smiled, fondly.

"That's so cute!" Lucy sniffed, blowing her nose.

"I know..." Mira sniffed. "Get's me every time."

"You two don't have to cry about it." Jozen told the girls but they just ignored him and continued crying about the story. Jozen sighed and rolled his eyes and looked and noticed someone come through the guild hall doors. The person that walked in was a girl.

"Jazzie?" Jozen said.

This girl named Jazzie was a girl with a cute face with freckles on her cheeks, dark chocolate brown hair that perfectly framed her face and a light tan. In her brown hair was a single purple braid that was pushed behind her right ear and on each ear was a simple small silver loop earring.

Her outfit consisted of a purple zip-up vest, a light blue t-shirt underneath and a pair of white short shorts and some black boots that went up to her shins. On her right leg on the side of her thigh is her Fairy Tail guild mark in a purple color.

"Hey, everyone!" Jazzie said, cheerfully. "I'm back!"

"Jazzie!" Sonny said, happily.

"Welcome back, Jazzie!" Mira said.

 **"Jazzie!"** Natsu and Happy said together. The three of Natsu and the two cat's ran and flew up to Jazzie. The two cat's flew into Jazzie's arms in a hug.

"Hi Sonny, Happy!" Jazzie said, hugging the two.

"So, where have you been, Jazzie?" Natsu asked, smiling. "You've been gone for so long? I've almost forgot you."

"What!?" Jazzie pouted. "How rude! Well, I'll have to change that so I'll stay for a while. I just went on a job. Well, two actually."

"Two jobs?" Natsu asked. "Sounds tough doing two in a row."

"The first was just the job I picked out and the second was the Master gave to me directly." Jazzie answered. Erza then walked over to join the conversation.

"Jazzie, you've been gone for quite some time." She said. "How've you been?"

"I'm doing alright." Jazzie asked. "Nice to see you, Erza." The brown-haired girl smiled. "Is master here?"

"He's in his office." Erza answered. "Do you have something to tell him?"

Yep." Jazzie nodded. "It's important. Now where's my brother?" Jozen walked into the group. Lucy who was watching the scene leaned over to Mira.

"So, who's that girl?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, that's Jazzie." Mira said. "She came to Fairy Tail along with Jozen and Sonny."

Oh, really?" Lucy asked.

"You should go say hi and get to know her." Mira said. "She's very nice."

"Okay." Lucy said, getting up from her chair. Gray went to go over and talk to the group.

"Hey, Jazzie." Gray said. "I see your back finally."

"Gray!" Jazzie cheerfully said. "So, did you miss me?" Jazzie batted her eyelashes playfully but also flirtatiously at Gray.

"Nah, not really." Gray said, smirking.

"Haha!" Jazzie giggled. "You tease."

You could be thinking that the Ice-wizard and the girl were almost flirting. However, that was interrupted by a certain Water-Dragon Slayer clearing his throat from behind Gray getting everyone's attention and as well as Jazzie's.

"So, what's the deal, sis?" Jozen asked. "You say hi to everyone else but you don't say hi to your own brother?"

"Oh, don't pout, you big baby." Jazzie walked up to Jozen giving him a hug. "Good to see you, bro."

"Yeah, you too." Jozen said and then realized there was someone she hasn't met. "Oh yeah, hey Lucy! Come here for a sec!" Lucy walked over to the group. "Lucy, I'd like you to meet my sister."

"Your sister?" Lucy asked. Jazzie walked her way up to Lucy.

"Hi, I'm Jazzie." She introduced, shaking Lucy's hand. "Jazzie Velveteen."

"I'm Lucy." Lucy introduced. "Lucy Heartfilia."

"It's great to meet you, Lucy!" Jazzie exclaimed, cheerfully. "I hope we can become good friends!"

"Oh yeah, me too." Lucy smiled.

"Hmm?" Jazzie hummed to herself as she looked in between Jozen and Lucy.

"Um, why're her eyes darting back and forth between us?" Lucy whispered to the light-brown haired boy.

"I don't know?" Jozen whispered. "But it's probably not good."

"I got it!" Jazzie said, snapping her fingers surprising Lucy with Jozen raising an eyebrow. "You're my bros' girlfriend, aren't you?"

"WHAAAT!?" Lucy exclaimed, startled with a tinge of red.

"Oh, don't be like that." Jazzie said. "Your not the first girl that's shown an interest in him."

Jozen had no idea what Jazzie was talking about. He never really noticed if girls were into him or not. But he just had to stop his sister from jumping to conclusions.

"Jazzie..." Jozen said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Lucy is not my girlfriend, she's only a friend." Lucy nodded her head vigorously.

"Oh, really." Jazzie said. "Forget I said anything then." She then looked at everyone. "So, since I'm back in town let's go out. We can go get ice cream."

"That sounds grand!" Erza agreed, smiling. "It'd be nice just to relax out in town instead of the guild hall. What do the rest of you think?"

"YEAH!" Everyone said.

"And it's all on me." Jazzie said. "Since I just got back from a job. But first I gotta let Master know I'm here? Be right back." Jazzie walked up to Master Makarov's office and knocked with him opening the door.

"Jazzie!" He said, sounding happy. "Your back already, child?"

"Yep!" She said simply. "I finished my job and also that other thing you had me look into."

"Good." Makarov said. "Come on in so we can discuss what you found." She walked into his office.

"She's very..." Lucy paused. "Cheerful."

"Yeah." Jozen answered. "She's been like that ever since we were kids. Well, except on the day I met her."

Jozen said putting his head down. Lucy looked at him puzzled. After that Jazzie left Makarov's office bidding him farewell. She walked her way up to everyone with a smile on her face.

"Alright, you guys." Jazzie said. "Let's go to the ice cream parlor." The group all went out the guild hall with Mira waving bye to them as they went out.

 **-O-**

The 8 all went to the ice-cream parlor getting their own individual cone of their own.

"So, Jazzie..." Natsu asked, licking a strawberry-flavored ice cream. "What kind of job did you take?"

"Oh, I went to this town to take out this gang of thugs causing trouble in the town." Jazzie shrugged, licking her mint-chocolate chip. "Nothing to right home about. While I was on the road I heard about what happened in Clover."

"You heard about the Eisenwald incident?" Erza asked, with her strawberry swirl ice-cream. "What have you heard?"

"Just that you guys destroyed the Guild Masters meeting hall." Jazzie giggled. "Everybody was talking out it."

"If you heard everything then you must've heard we took down a demon called Lullaby." Jozen asked, licking his blueberry swirl.

"Isn't that a demon of Zeref's?" Jazzie said. "Gee, I don't know those still existed."

"It's true. "Erza said. "But with the help of your brother, Natsu and Gray we're able to take it down."

"That thing was easy." Natsu said.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"You should've seen them!" Sonny said. "They were all like Bam! Boom! Pow!"

"Something like that." Jozen shrugged.

"During that time we weren't able to stop Lullaby if it weren't for Lucy." Gray said, with simple vanilla ice cream.

"What?!" Lucy exclaimed, with her lemon-flavored ice cream and with plue in her lap also eating an ice cream.

"That's right." Erza said. "If it weren't for your spirit we wouldn't have been able to get out of the station."

"Yep, it was all thanks to Virgo." Natsu said. "And Lucy too." Lucy blushed in pride from the praise.

"Your a Celestial Wizard, Lucy?" Jazzie asked with a smile. "That's pretty cool."

"Oh uh, thanks." Lucy said.

"Oh, how cute." Jazzie leaned down looking at Plue. "Is this adorable little guy also one of your spirits?"

"Yep, his name is Plue." Lucy said.

"Hello there, Plue." Jazzie waved at the little snowman. "Do you like being Lucy's spirit?" Plue gives her a smile and nod as it's body shook.

"Haha!" Jazzie giggled. "He's such a cutey!" Jazzie said, scratching Plue's chin.

"I know right!" Lucy agreed. The group finished their ice cream's and went off walking.

"Man, I love ice cream." Jazzie said. "It's my favorite. Back then when we were kids we'd go out and get ice cream all the time."

"Really?" Lucy asked.

"It's true." Erza said, fondly. "It was a favorite past time when we were younger."

"But it's still fun to go to out and get it every once in a while." Gray said.

"Careful, ice queen." Natsu told Gray. "You might end up getting fat." He joked.

"What'd you say, flame brain!?" Gray said, getting in Natsu's face.

"You heard me, ice pop." Natsu said. Erza then punched the two in the head.

"Get along you two!" She demanded.

 **"Yes ma'am."** The two mumbled with lumps on their heads. Jozen, Jazzie, Lucy, Sonny and Happy smiled to each other.

"Hey, Jazzie?" Lucy asked. "What kind of magic do you use?"

"Well, I..." Jazzie began but was soon interrupted.

"HEY, GET BACK HERE!" A woman yelled. "HE'S GOT MY PURSE!"

"I'll handle thi..." Natsu said, getting up but Jazzie puts her hand back.

"Hold it, Natsu..." Jazzie smiled. "I got this." The man that stole the woman's purse was getting away. Jazzie slammed her fist into her palm.

"Now...!" Jazzie yelled. " **Clay-Make: Wall!"**

A wall of clay came from the ground with the man who took the woman's purse slam himself directly into it and falling to the ground unconscious. The woman collected her purse.

"Thank you." The lady waved.

"No prob." Jazzie said, giving a piece sign.

"Was that Maker Magic?" Lucy asked.

"Yep, that was Clay-Maker Magic." Sonny said.

"It's like Gray's Ice-Maker Magic only with clay." Happy said.

"Not only can I make certain things like weapons." Jazzie said. "I can also sculpt things using my clay."

"Really, you can?!" Lucy asked.

"Watch this." Jozen told her.

"Behold!" Jazzie yelled. **"Clay-Make: Sculpt!"**

Jazzie crafts a clay statue that looks like just like Lucy in great detail. Getting her face and entire body right. Even people walking by were amazed by the sculpture.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Lucy clapped.

"Thanks. My parent's taught how to use this magic." Jazzie said. "My parents weren't just wizards but they were also famous artist's."

"Oh really." Lucy said but then realized what she said. "What do you mean by "were"? Oh..."

"Oh um, yeah." Jazzie said. "They're well, you know?" Everyone was silent for a sec until Jozen broke it.

"Hey, it's getting kinda late." Jozen said. "How about we all head home, huh?"

"Yeah, that sound's like a good idea." Lucy said.

"I guess that would be best." Gray said, stretching.

"I suppose we should." Erza said. Everyone began walking off. Jazzie went with Jozen and Sonny.

"Your not coming to Fairy Hills, Jazzie?" Erza asked.

"Nah, I'm gonna go home with Jozen and Sonny tonight." Jazzie said.

"Fine." Erza nodded and then walked off.

"Hey, Lucy!" Natsu said. "Can me and Happy stay with you tonight?"

"Why would you need to ask that?" Lucy asked. "You already barge into my apartment anyway." Jozen, Jazzie and Sonny walk away from the group back to Jozen and Sonny's place.

 **-O-**

 **[Jozen's Apartment]**

Jozen opens the door to his apartment. It was a small place. It is a one bathroom, one bedroom but there was also a kitchen. Sonny who was sitting on Jozen's shoulder looked sleepy.

"Tired, pal?" Jozen asked the little red cat.

"Yeah." Sonny nodded, sleepily. "Just a little."

"Why don't you go ahead and get in bed." Jozen suggested.

"Alright." Sonny said. Sonny brought out his wings and flew over to Jazzie. "G'night, Jazzie." He said giving her a hug with Jazzie hugging the little cat back.

"Good night, little red." Jazzie said to Sonny saying her nickname for him as she lightly squeezed him in a hug getting a smile out of the little cat. He then flew off to Jozen's bed.

"You want something to eat before bed, sis?" Jozen asked.

"What do you got?" Jazzie replied.

"Just ramen." Jozen said. "I haven't had to time to go shopping or anything even though I could just survive on water."

"Sure bro, I have some." Jazzie said. "Just let me go change into my PJ's first. You mind if I use the shower too?"

"Take your time." Jozen said.

Jazzie with her backpack went off to the bathroom to change and shower. Jozen took off his shoes and placed them by the door. He walked into the kitchen and opened the cupboard and pulled out a kettle.

He turned on the stove with the flame igniting and put water from the sink into the kettle and placed it on the stove to heat up the kettle. As he leaned against the counter he thought what second job master sent Jazzie on?

He wonders if it had something to do with that dark guild that killed her parents and her first guild. The kettle began making the whistle sound. Jozen took it off the stove while shutting it off. He took out two packages of ramen, pork flavored.

Jozen opened up the packages and poured the boiling water in the bowls. While waiting for the three minutes for the ramen to be ready, Jazzie appears in the kitchen. She was wearing a tan tank-top that stopped above her belly button and it showed off how curvy she was was, a pair of black pajama bottoms with little purple hearts all over them and she was barefoot.

Her dark brown hair was wet since she got out of the shower.

"Hey, just in time." Jozen said and then handed over the ramen bowl. "It's still hot so make sure to blow, okay?"

"Geez, you still talk to me like I'm still little." Jazzie groaned but smiled.

"Hey, no matter what you're always going to be my little sis." Jozen smiled. "Nothing's gonna change that."

The two began eating their amen. It was just simple pork ramen, but it sure was delicious.

"Hey, bro?" Jazzie said.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"So, you ever think your gonna get a girlfriend yet?" Jazzie asked.

"So we're gonna talk about this again, huh?" Jozen sighed.

"Yeah." Jazzie said. "C'mon, you could use one."

"Really? I need one?" Jozen said. "Instead of bumping your nose into my love life, how about we bump into yours."

"Mine?" Jazzie asked.

"I noticed the way you were looking at Gray earlier." Jozen said.

"Um, yeah so?" Jazzie stuttered a little with a tinge of red on her cheeks.

"I already know you've had a crush on him ever since we were kids." Jozen sighed. "I may not like it, but I just accept it."

"We're talking about you not me." Jazzie said. Though her brother was right she had a little bit of a crush on the stripping ice-mage.

"Why would you like a guy with a stripping problem?" Jozen wondered, aloud.

"Moving on." Jazzie said. "Now, girls in our guild..."

"Here we go again." Jozen sighed.

"First, Cana." Jazzie said. "C'mon, she's pretty, she's great at using her card magic..."

"She's also the biggest drinker in our guild." Jozen said. "If we went anywhere together she probably drink the whole time. So, nah."

"Alright, Bisca."

"I don't wanna do that that to Alzack." Jozen said. "Me and him are pretty tight and you do know he has feelings for Bisca, so it wouldn't feel right if I just took her from him."

"True." Jazzie said. "Their gonna get together someday. What about Levy?"

"Yeah, no." Jozen deadpanned.

"Why not? But she's really cute and smart though." Clay-Make mage said.

"Yeah, but she also has Jet and Droy." The Dragon-Slayer replied.

"So? Their only her friends." Jazzie said.

"Yeah, but both of them have feelings for her." Jozen said. "I don't want them to hate me if I got with Levi."

"How about Mira?" Jazzie added.

"Nah, Mira's like a sister." Jozen said. "I mean she's nice and sweet and any guy would lucky to have her but I only view her as a friend."

"She really needs someone to make her happy." Jazzie thought aloud about the barmaid of Fairy Tail. "I know! What about Erza?" Jozen nearly choked on his ramen taking a bite and swallowed.

"Erza!?" Jozen said. "I don't about that. Erza's a little high maintenance for me. She's great and she's a friend but I don't really see me with her."

"That so?" Jazzie said. "Is there anyone else in the guild?" The brown-eyed girl though for a sec then had an idea. "Ah ha! What about...Lucy!"

"Lucy...!?" Jozen said. He never though about that. Him and Lucy? A couple? "Why her...?"

"Let me list down some thing..." Jazzie said. "She's very nice from what I can tell when I spoke to her today, she's sweet and she looks to be quite smart, not to mention cute and she's blonde."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Jozen raised an eyebrow as Jazzie drank her ramen broth.

"And that's not all..." Jazzie put her empty ramen bowl on the counter and moved her hands up. "She very "well endowed" if you catch my drift." Jazzie said, hovering her hands over her breasts while nudging her eyebrows 3 times.

"Jazzie!?" Jozen exclaimed, blushing.

"Relax, bro." Jazzie giggled. "So, how about her?"

"Look, Jazzie... I know your trying to help..." Jozen said. "But I'm not looking for that kind of thing right now. Besides, I don't even think I can even get a girlfriend let alone keep one."

"That so..." Jazzie said.

"I guess you could say in a way I'm trying to find the right one for me." Jozen said. "But thanks for trying."

"And I'm sure you will and I'll know it when I see it." Jazzie nodded and smiled.

"Thanks, sis." Jozen smiled. He then downed his ramen broth and set the two bowls into his trash can in the kitchen. "So, ready for bed?"

"Yep!" She said.

"Alright." Jozen said. Jazzie walked to the bedroom and Jozen went to go change in the bathroom. He put on a baby blue t-shirt and a pair of black shorts along with him being barefoot.

He walked into his bedroom. And looked at the sight on his bed. He saw Sonny sleeping soundly with Jazzie beside him. Both sleeping soundly. He smiled at the scene and then yawned and stretched rubbing a hand through his light-brown hair and then laid down on the bed with Jazzie and Sonny with the cat in the middle.

As he began to fall asleep he saw Jazzie thrashing in her sleep. She seemed like she was having a nightmare.

"No, please." She said. "Mom, Dad..." Jozen decided to wake her. She was worrying him.

"Jazzie! Jazzie, wake up!" He shook her awake. She quickly got up and looked to her brother with her face wet. She had tears streaming down her face.

"Hey, come here." Jozen said, putting his arm around her waist . She was quick to hug him throwing her arms around his neck. "What was it? Did you..."

"Yeah." She sniffed. "I dreamt about my parents when they were... were." Jozen pulled his sister closer to him and then rubbed the back of her head.

"It's okay. I know." Jozen said. "It was only a dream. Don't be sad, I'm here with you, alright?"

"Right?" She sniffed. Jozen let go of her to look at his sister. If there was one thing that he hated, it was seeing her cry. She's always very happy and cheerful and he admired her for that.

"Hey, bro..." Jazzie said.

"Yes." Jozen answered.

"Is it okay if I look at you for a few minutes until I'm ready to go to sleep." She said, with an embarrassed blush. "Is that okay?"

"Sure, go ahead." Jozen nodded smiling. Jozen laid down along with Jazzie with Sonny still in between them sleeping with a peaceful smile.

"G'night, Jazz." Jozen said.

"G'night." She smiled. Jozen closed his eyes getting ready to sleep while Jazzie stared at her brother and and finally sleep began to take her as well.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So how was the chapter pretty long huh? I hope it was somewhat entertaining. I showed you guys how Jozen and Sonny met. That was fun to write. And we introduced Jazzie, Jozen's adopted sister.**

 **Now, in this story I'm gonna have pairings for it:**

 **JozenXJuvia**

 **GrayXJazzie (I've already planned them to be together in his story.)**

 **LyonXFem!OC (Didn't seem right to have Jozen be in a rivalry with Gray's rival, so I plan to pair him with a female OC of mine.)**

 **Male!OCXYukino (I can tell you that this OC is gonna be another Dragon-Slayer apart of Sabretooth and I'm pairing him with her.)**

 **SonnyXFemExceed!OC (I'm gonna pair Sonny up with the Exceed of the Dragon-Slayer OC from Sabretooth.)**

 **So, I'm gonna be answering reviews at the end of the chapter. Similar to my One Piece story.**

 **HanzoHasashi24(Guest): Thanks! I wanna see where this goes too.**

 **snake-eyes(Guest): We'll just have to see if he can change some things. Thanks a lot.**

 **love fairy tail girl: I'm glad you love it. Do you mean chapters of this of this story. Well more to come on the way. Do you mean have a Ice-Dragon Slayer in this story or do you mean have a separate Ice-Dragon Slayer story? But overall I'm glad you like the story. Thanks.**

 **Alright and we are done. Next chapter we're gonna start the the Phantom Lord Arc. Should be fun. Later guys!**


	6. Phantom Lord

**Yo, everyone. Welcome back to Prince Of The Ocean. This is gonna start the Phantom Lord Arc. Let's get her done!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **It's owned by Hiro Mashima.**

 **I do own this story, Jozen and some other original characters.**

 **If you've noticed the new cover pic for the story. You probably already noticed but the guy on the left is Jozen and the girl is Jazzie. I like the picture. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail Prince Of The Ocean Pt.6**

* * *

"Was that an awesome job or what?" Natsu exclaimed, happily as he, Happy, Lucy, Erza, Jozen, Sonny and Gray just got back from a job and were walking through Magnolia.

"It was pretty exciting," Jozen said. "Thanks for letting me and Sonny tag along."

"You and Sonny weren't there with us on Galuna Island, Jozen," Erza said. "But you two should keep working with us more often in the future."

"We'll keep that in mind." Jozen smiled.

"Yeah." Sonny agreed who flying with his wings right next to Jozen.

Jozen's outfit was a dark blue plaid button up shirt with three buttons undone on top, a black undershirt a pair of black jeans tucked into his black steel-toed boots and hanging on the side of his pants was his chain. On his forehead was his goggles.

"But seriously, wasn't that job awesome!" Natsu repeated.

"The client seemed to think so." Happy said.

"You guys are just lucky that I decided to come along." Gray deadpanned.

"We're lucky that you begged to come with us!?" Natsu said to him. "How do you figure?"

"Because you're about as helpful as one of Erza's suitcases." Gray snapped.

"You better watch your mouth or I'll pack you like a suitcase, pal!" Natsu growled, getting in Gray's face.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Gray growled back.

"That's enough, boys!" Erza said, getting in between the two pushing their faces back. "Now please get dressed!"

"Why does this keep happening!" Gray shouted, realizing his clothes are gone.

"How the heck do you not remember taking your own clothes off?" Jozen said, walking over to the three.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt your conversation, but...?" Lucy said to the group.

"What's up?" Natsu asked.

"When I took this job I'd was thinking it would be much more a solo mission, you know?" Lucy said, holding Plue in her arms and holding up the job notice. "So, why'd you all have to come along?"

"C'mon, isn't it obvious?" Natsu said.

"No, I don't think so." Lucy replied.

"We're Fairy Tail's strongest team so we gotta stick together!" Natsu exclaimed, smiling.

"Aye, sir!" Happy agreed.

"Hope you guys don't mind if Sonny and I are apart of this," Jozen said. "With all of us together, we are the strongest team."

Yep, yep!" Sonny said, sitting on Jozen's head.

"And don't you forget it," Gray said. Erza nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we are!" Lucy smiled.

"No job is too tough!" Natsu said. "Not for me, Happy, Jozen, Sonny, Erza and old droopy drawers here!"

"Don't call me that." Gray deadpanned.

"I don't think there's no evil force that can stop us." Jozen smiled.

"We are quite a capable bunch." Erza said.

 **"True that!"** The two cat's exclaimed.

"You forgot about me!?" Lucy yelled.

"Oh, lighten up I'm just messing with ya loopy." Natsu laughed.

"Well, I don't appreciate it," Lucy said, irritated. "And that's not my name."

"Please, forgive me," Erza said, tightening her fist. "I truly didn't mean to upset you. I let myself get carried away, it will not happen again. If you would like, you may strike me now."

"That's okay, I really don't think that's in my best interest," Lucy said.

 **"Smart move."** Jozen, Gray, and Natsu said in unison. As the group walked through town, everyone in town was staring and whispering about them which surprised the group.

"Why is everybody staring at us?" Gray wondered, aloud.

"I don't know?" Jozen said. "But, I don't think I like it."

"It's not the good kind of staring." Happy noted.

"Feels like pity," Erza said, about all the townspeople talking about them. She then looked up and noticed the Fairy Tail guild hall and noticed something very different about it. "Why does the Guild Hall look so bizarre?" Erza said. On the outside of the guild hall had metal pillars sticking out of it. It even looked terrible like it was almost destroyed. Somebody wrecked it.

"No way..." Was all Gray could say.

"Who would do something like that to our guild?" Sonny said.

"Beats me." Jozen said. "Probably someone who really doesn't like us."

"What's happened to it!?" Erza said.

"I don't understand!?" Lucy gasped. Whoever touched it really did a number on the guild hall of Fairy Tail considering how it looked.

"Our guild!?" Natsu shook in anger. "Someone did this to our guild!?"

"But who would do such a thing?" Erza wondered.

"It was Phantom."

From behind the group, everyone turned and saw Mira and Jazzie with the latter of the two holding Mira in a hug.

"Jazzie? Mira?" Jozen said. "Are you both okay? Was it really them?"

"Are you serious?" Gray asked.

"You mean Phantom did this!?" Natsu growled.

"We couldn't do anything to stop them." Mira sniffed. "They got us good."

"They came outta nowhere," Jazzie said. "Never stood a chance."

 **-O-**

Mira and Jazzie led the group down to the lower levels of the Guild Hall where everyone was. It was the basement. The group all looked at all their fellow guild members just wallowing in pity.

"Yo, wassup kids!" Makarov exclaimed, with flushed cheeks from drinking too much.

"Uh, hi." Lucy said.

"Sorry, we weren't here sooner." Erza apologized.

"Why the heck are you all just sitting around down here?! Natsu said.

"How'd it go, Lucy?" The master drunkenly said. "You finish the job like a good girl?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Lucy answered.

"Master, Do you understand the gravity of this situation?" Erza questioned.

"The Guild Hall has been completely destroyed!" Natsu added.

"There's no need to get yourselves all worked up." The master slurred. "It's not the end of the world or anything." He said, taking another drink.

"What...?" Gray said.

"What do you mean, Master?" Jozen asked.

"It just goes to show just how cowardly those dunderheads in the Phantom Lord guild really are." Makarov slurred, taking another drink. "They struck when no one was here, is that really worth bragging about?"

"Nobody was here?" Erza asked.

"It was after everyone had already left for the night," Mira said, quietly.

"I suppose we can be thankful for that," Erza said. "At least no one in our guild was hurt in the attack."

"We shouldn't trouble ourselves with people who don't even have the guts to face us head on!" Master slurred. "Forget about those fools!" From the side, Natsu out of anger smashes a crate with his bare hand.

"AIN'T GONNA HAPPEN, GRAMPS!" Natsu shouted. "WE CAN'T JUST LET THEM TRASH OUR PLACE AND GET AWAY WITH IT!"

"I'm not talking about this any longer," Makarov said. "We'll handle job requests up here, 'till the upstairs is repaired."

"We shouldn't be worrying about job's right no-"

"Natsu!" Makarov yelled. "That's enough out of you!" Makarov stretched his arm and smacked Lucy on the butt. Much to the blonde's irritation.

"And you spanked me because...?" Lucy asked.

"Hands to yourself, Master!" Mira scolded.

"Yeah!" Jazzie agreed, covering her butt. The master once slapped her on the butt when he was having one of his drunken moments. Makarov just laughed and then runs off like a little child.

"Where are you going, old man!?" Natsu shouted.

"Keep your dress on." Master slurred. "I gotta take a leak."

"I don't understand why he's being like this?" Natsu said.

"Listen..." Mira said. "This is just as hard on him as it is on you. He's mad but a conflict between guilds is strictly forbidden by the council."

"It's not fair!" Natsu whined. "Those Phantom creeps started it!"

"I know but that doesn't matter," Mira said.

"If the masters' decision is to not retaliate..." Said Erza. "Then we must respect it."

 **-O-**

Lucy was walking home and talking to Plue about how crazy it was on how Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord had a rivalry and she doesn't regret joining Fairy Tail.

"Fairy Tail is kinda like my family..." Lucy said, walking into her house and seeing the group inside her home. Everyone greeted Lucy as she came in.

"Very nice place you have." Erza said.

"AND THEY SHOW UP WITHOUT ASKING FIRST!" Lucy shouted. "WHY'RE YOU HERE!?" Lucy yelled, throwing her own suitcase at Natsu.

"Since the guild has been attacked..." Erza said. "We can assume there are probably Phantom Lord members in town."

"They probably found out where everyone in Fairy Tail lives by now," Gray said.

"Where we live!?" Lucy repeated in fright.

"Mira said it'd be safer if we hold up together," Gray said.

"So, it's best if we all hold up together," Jozen said. "Strength and numbers and all that."

"I guess she's right." Lucy said.

"That's why everybody in Fairy Tail is having a slumber party tonight!" Happy said.

"Thanks," Lucy said.

"You are an attractive teenage girl after all," Erza said. "I wasn't entirely comfortable with you just being here alone with Natsu and Gray.

"I thought I could relax if I stayed here as well," Erza said.

"It's not the time to relax!" Natsu yelled, still irritated about Phantom attacking Fairy Tail.

"So, it was already decided that these two would stay with me!?" Lucy said. "Why'd they have to go to my place!?"

"Hey, we're here too," Jozen said about him and Sonny. "I asked Jazzie if she wanted to come but she said she was gonna go bunk with Cana and Bisca. By the way, I don't think I've ever been inside your house, Lucy. Nice place. It's bigger than my apartment."

"Thanks." Lucy said.

"Woah, you sure do have a lot of dirty clothes." Happy said, digging through Lucy's clothes basket. Plue began eating a lollipop.

"Get out of my stuff!" Lucy shouted. "You better stop right now or your both dead meat!"

"Hey, Plue...?" Natsu said. "Did you find something to eat? Don't go hogging it all!"

Natsu and Plue were digging through and eating Lucy's candy stash.

"Look Erza, I found some frilly panties you might like." Happy said. Erza began looking at the panties with a blush on her face.

"I can't believe you would actually where something like this, Lucy?" Erza said.

"Can you guys keep it down," Gray said, laying on Lucy's bed in his underwear. "I'm trying to get some shut-eye."

"You guys are taking this make yourself at home thing a little too far," Lucy said.

"We have a serious problem!" Erza said. "You boys' hygiene. I refuse to sleep in a room that reeks of sweat!"

"I don't wanna take a bath right now." Natsu groaned.

"Are you really roping me in with these two?" Jozen said.

"But I already got into bed." Gray pouted.

"C'mon boys do we have to take a bath together like when we were children," Erza said, grabbing Natsu and Gray with the two making scared expressions.

"What kind of relationship do you guys have!?" Lucy asked.

"They're the strongest team!" Happy said.

"More like the strangest team!" Lucy said.

Happy and Sonny were just eating their own separate fish. Erza and Jozen already took their baths. Jozen had his plaid shirt off and he was only wearing his black t-shirt and he had his boots off so he was barefoot.

Lucy came out of the bathroom and told Natsu that is was his turn to use the bath. She then asked Gray but he hummed which he probably meant no. Plus, he was reading.

"You should," Erza said while in a towel sounding relaxed. "It was so relaxing."

"Yeah," Jozen said. "Water feels pretty good on my body since I'm a Water Dragon-Slayer." Jozen was currently sitting in a chair relaxing with his arms behind his head.

"Geez, glad you're all feeling so comfortable here." Lucy sighed.

"I suppose I should get dressed," Erza said and then re-quipped into her pajamas. "Is this a bit more appropriate?"

"Is that really how you change your clothes!?" Lucy asked Erza in surprise.

 **-O-**

"Do you have any idea why Phantom attacked us out of the blue like that?" Lucy asked.

"I'm afraid not," Erza said. "We've have had our fair share of scuffles with them in the past but never anything on this sort of magnitude before."

"If gramps wasn't so scared of them we can wipe out those punks once and for all." Natsu pouted angrily.

"Since when are you awake?" Lucy asked him.

"C'mon you know master isn't afraid of them, Natsu." Gray said.

"Gray's right." Jozen said. "Gramps is one of the 10 Wizard Saints which makes him very strong." Lucy see's the thing Gray was reading which was her book that she was writing.

"I NEVER GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO READ THAT!" Lucy rips it out of Gray's hands. "Gimme."

"You can't snatch it out of my hands without at least telling me what happens next!" Gray said.

"Yes I can." Lucy said. "I promised Levy she'd be the first to read it so your just gonna have to wait!" Erza puts her hand out so she could get to read Lucy's book but Lucy tell's her no.

"So, what's with these 10 Wizard Saints anyway?" Lucy asked.

"It's an honor bestowed by the Magic Council." Erza explained. "An extremely coveted title shared by the 10 most powerful wizards on the continent."

"Really?" Lucy asked.

"Not to mention Master Jose is one of them too." Sonny said.

"Mmhmm!" Happy nodded. Natsu slammed his hand on the table.

"He is afraid!" Natsu shouted. "He's scared that Phantom has too many members for us to handle!"

"Could you please use your inside voice?" Lucy asked.

"That is not true and you know it." Gray said. "It's just like Master and Mira said before. The consequences with us going to war with Phantom are no where near worth the fight."

"And if we attack them and try to fight back, we'd be no better than them." Jozen said.

"The order of the magical world is at stake here." Gray said.

"But I don't understand why?" Lucy said. "Are they that strong?"

"They ain't got nothing on us." Natsu smirked. "We can take those clowns."

"If we were to engage them in battle neither guild would survive." Erza said. "They're guild equals ours. Phantom's Master Jose is also one of 10 wizard saints which means he's on par with Makarov. They also have an elite group of wizards similar to our S-class, known as the Element Four. However, their biggest threat may be "Black Steel" Gajeel, I believe that he's most likely the one behind the guild's destruction. He's known as the Iron Dragon-Slayer."

"He's a Dragon-Slayer too!?" Lucy yelled. "I thought Natsu and Jozen were the only ones!" "So if he's an Iron Dragon-Slayer does that mean he eats iron?" Lucy inquired.

"Obviously," Jozen said. "Dragon-Slayer's could only consume their element. Consuming others could be bad for them. I've never tried it so I wouldn't know. But I do hear that Black Steel Gajeel is pretty strong."

"We can't worry about how strong our enemy is now even though it is Phantom." Erza said. "I suggest we go to sleep and see if the Master has anything for us tomorrow."

The group decide to go to sleep in different parts of Lucy's apartment to wait out tomorrow.

 **-O-**

The next day at the park in Magnolia, people gathered in a crowd looking at a tree with three Fairy Tail members pinned to it.

"Excuse us!" Erza shouted to the crowd with Natsu, Gray and Jozen(He's wearing his outfit from the beginning of the chapter) following her. "We're from their guild! Please let us through!"

The three happened to be team Shadow Gear which is the team that consists of Levy, Jet and Droy. Levy had the Phantom Lord guild mark painted on her stomach.

"Levy!" Lucy exclaimed in worry.

"Jet! Droy!" Gray said.

"What the hell...?" Jozen said. "Did Phantom really have to go that far to attack our friends?"

"Phantom Lord did this!" Natsu growled. From the crowd walking up from behind the wizards was Master Makarov

"Master...?" Erza said.

"I can take our headquarters being reduced to rubble..." Makarov growled. "BUT I WILL NOT LET HARM COME TO MY CHILDREN WITHOUT TAKING REVENGE!" Makarov in anger broke his staff into splinters and began glowing with Magic Energy. "We have no choice but to go to war!"

 **-O-**

Every Fairy Tail wizard (minus Lucy who stayed with Levy and her team were lying in bed) walked up to the Phantom Lord Guild Hall. Natsu blew the door open knocking a few guild members away.

"FAIRY TAIL HAS COME CALLING!" Makarov shouted.

The guild members of Phantom Lord ran to attack. Natsu sent them all up into the air with a fire attack.

"ALRIGHT!" Natsu shouted. "WHO WANT'S TO PLAY WITH FIRE!" The two guilds clashed each other. The Fairy Tail wizards began mopping the floor with all the Phantom Lord wizards. Jazzie stood in place with a smile plastered on her face as some wizards attacked her running at her with weapons.

 **"Clay-Make: Spears!"** Jazzie slammed the bottom of her fist into her palm and fired out spears made out of clay defeating the wizards attacking her. Wizards ran toward Master Makarov. The old wizard eyes glowed roared as he grew into his large form. As he grew big he smashed some wizards into the ground.

"He's a monster!" A wizard fearfully said under Makarov.

 **"And you dare to lay your hands on this monsters' children!"** Makarov boomed. **"Are you foolish enough to believe human laws will protect you from my rage!"**

The Phantom Lord wizards couldn't believe how strong Fairy Tail was. Wizards were blasting magic at Sonny. The red cat flew around at a very face speed. He was so fast none of them could catch him.

"You can't catch me!" Sonny mocked them. Amazingly Sonny was able to get the wizards trying to blast him to hit themselves instead with them getting knocked to the ground.

 **"Jose!"** Makarov boomed again. **"Show yourself!"** Erza re-quipped into her Flame Empress Armor and cuts down more wizards.

"Tell me where can I find Gajeel and the Element Four!" Erza shouted.

Jozen placed his goggles over his eyes as enemy wizards attacked Jozen this time. One of them attacks Jozen but Jozen punched him back with a water punch. Another goes to attack the Water Dragon-Slayer but Jozen dodged his attack kicked him with watery kick. This time five ran at Jozen. Jozen shot water right out of his hands.

"Eat this... **"Water-Dragon: Torrent Blast!"** Jozen's water attack knocked them all away. Wizards then began shooting out elemental attacks. Of course, Natsu and Jozen were the ones absorbing the fire and water respectively.

"Oh yeah now I've gotta fire in my belly!" Natsu grinned.

"You guys are so dead!" Jozen slammed his fist into his palm.

"What the...!?" A guy said.

"He just ate fire!" Another said.

"And he just swallowed up that water magic like it was nothing!" A third said.

"Their not one of those, are they?" A guy said.

 **"Fire-Dragon: Roar!"** Natsu blasted his breath attack towards the wizards.

"My turn... **Water-Dragon: Roar!"** Jozen blew his own breath attack defeating more wizards as he did.

 **"Ice-Make: Lance!"** Gray shoots ice lances at more wizards. Erza slashes down more of them.

 **"Clay-Make: Piercing Stars!"** Jazzie fired stars of clay at more wizards. Jozen and Jazzie stood back to back with each other.

"Having fun, sis?" Jozen smirked to Jazzie.

"I am having the time of my life!" Jazzie smirked at her brother.

"Got 'em right where we want them, don't we?" Wakaba said.

"You betcha!" Macao said.

"Erza!" Makarov shouted. "I'll leave the rabble to you!"

"Yes, sir!" Erza said.

After a few more minutes of fighting, a sign inside Phantom Lord breaks as someone lands on it. On it there was a muscular figure standing up tall. The figure was shadowed but he chuckles amusingly.

"It's the Iron Dragon Slayer." Erza said. "Black Steel Gajeel."

"Oh yeah, no wonder his scent smells different." Jozen said.

"You attacked Levi!" Nab jumped up to attack Gajeel but was easily beaten by the Iron Dragon-Slayer. With his attack he even knocked down his own guild mates.

"What the...?" Loki said.

"He attacked his own guild mates with his own attack!" Gray said. Gajeel jumped down to the ground chuckling.

"Show me what ya got." Gajeel said. "Unless you scum are too scared to face the great Iron Dragon-Slayer."

"Too scared!" Elfman roared as he jumped down to Gajeel with his beast arm. "REAL MEN HAVE NO FEAR!" Elfman with his beast arm throws a punch at Gajeel with the Dragon-Slayer blocking it with his iron club.

"You're Elfman, right?" Gajeel smirked. Gajeel threw a few punches at Elfman and then threw a kick with his leg turning into iron with Elfman blocking the kick. "Not bad big guy." Gajeel said.

"That's because I'm a real man." Elfman said.

"Yeah, then let's see how a real man handles this!" Gajeel's iron leg began sprouting iron pillars from it, hitting other Phantom Lord members.

"They're Phantom!" Elfman yelled. "You attacked your own men!"

"Because I knew it'd distract you!" Gajeel turned his arm into iron and punched Elfman in the face. After Elfman was knocked away, Jozen ran toward Gajeel and hit him in the chin with a water kick. The kick knocked Gajeel back with it rolling on his back and landing on his feet.

Jozen landed on the ground standing back up tall. Gajeel stands back up and wiping his chin. He grinned right at Jozen.

"That guy was able to knock Gajeel back!?" A wizard said.

"Damn, that actually kinda stung a little." Gajeel smirked. "I know who you are. You're 'Water Viper', aren't you?"

"That's right, I'm Fairy Tail's Water Dragon-Slayer." Jozen said. "And you're Black Steel Gajeel, I've never met another Dragon-Slayer besides Natsu. But enough chit-chat. I'm gonna make you pay for hurting Levy, Jet and Droy." Jozen cracked his fist.

"They were just easy targets, that's all." Gajeel said. "C'mon, let's see what you got, water boy."

Jozen and Gajeel charged each other but out of nowhere came Natsu punching Gajeel with a fist of fire knocking Gajeel back into a bar inside the Phantom Guild Hall.

"That kid sent him flying!" A guy said.

"Natsu, what the heck!?" Jozen said. "I think I could've handled him."

"Take a break, Jozen." Natsu said. "I'm gonna fight him." Jozen sighed wanting to get a chance to go up against Gajeel. But if Natsu wanted to do it then mind as well let him.

"Fine." Jozen said. "But if you lose, Natsu, I'm kicking his ass next."

"Like I'm gonna lose." Natsu scoffed and then stood ready against ready. "Allow me to introduced myself, I'm Fairy Tail's Fire Dragon-Slayer!" Gajeel runs toward Natsu readying his arm.

 **"Iron Dragon: Club!"** Gajeel's iron club rams into Natsu stomach making the pink-haired boy skid back on his feet.

"Natsu!" Erza yelled worriedly.

"You destroyed our guild hall and you attacked Levy and her team..." Natsu growled. "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" Natsu threw Gajeel in the air. Gajeel jumped on a pillar and then jumps off of it. As Gajeel got close to Natsu, Natsu punched Gajeel with a fist of fire knocking the Iron Dragon-Slayer into a wall.

"He's fired up now." Wakaba smiled.

"Yeah, I'd hate to be that other guy." Macao agreed.

"He's quite a wizard." Erza said.

"Alright, Natsu." Jozen said. "Take him down a notch!"

"You bet!" Natsu smiled at his fellow Dragon-Slayer. "I'll beat him to a pulp!"

"Nice try." Gajeel said, jumping back up. "But I'm still standing."

"Tru,." Natsu smirked. "You won't be for much longer though." Gajeel ran toward Natsu and kicked him with an iron leg. Natsu is knocked back into the debris.

"Aww, what's the matter?" Gajeel mocked. "You can dish it out but you can't take it." Natsu sprung back up grinning at Gajeel.

"It's gonna take more than that to take me down." Natsu said.

"You seriously think you can beat me, ya pyro?" Gajeel said, starting his magic.

"What do ya mean think?" Natsu said, starting his own. "I know that I can."

"We'll see about that!" Gajeel throws his iron club at Natsu who blocked it with his hand.

"Your steel beams can't even touch me!" Natsu growled. "You better start stepping up your game!"

"The rumors are true." Gajeel said. "You're way more powerful than you look. That actually burns a little." Gajeel pulls back his arm with his hand sizzling but despite it he's smiling. "So is that all ya got, Salamander?"

"That was my warm up." Natsu said. "I'm just getting started. You ain't seen nothing yet, ya metal freak!"

Natsu and Gajeel ran at each other exchanging blows until Gajeel kicked Natsu in the stomach. Natsu held his stomach in pain.

"Man, he's tough." Natsu muttered.

Gajeel jumped toward Natsu again. Natsu also jumped at him and punched Gajeel. Gajeel went flying upwards but then two iron blades came out his feet and he stuck the into a pillar. Natsu and Gajeel continued to fight. Everything began shaking inside the Guild Hall of Phantom Lord.

"Everything's shaking." Wakaba said.

"I guess they're going at it." Said Macao.

"I don't like the sound of that." Gray said.

"We all know what's going on up there." Jazzie said.

"This is what happens when Master Makarov's angry." Cana said.

"It's called the "Giant's Wrath"." Loki said.

"Nobody is gonna be able to stop him now." Nab said.

"He's gonna make the Guild Hall collapse!" A Phantom Lord wizard frantically said.

"When he get's angry, the master's even manlier." Elfman smirked.

"That's right." Jozen agreed. "When Gramps' is angry he's at his most powerful."

"Prepare to fight!" Erza commanded. "We cannot lose as long as Master Makarov is with us."

After a little more fighting something falls and crashes hard into the ground. Everyone looked at what that was.

"What was that?" Jozen wondered.

"It's heartbreaking!" A wizard with a wrap around his eyes said. "Why I am I all of a sudden feeling melancholy! It must be because the world has just lost a great wizard!" The thing that fell and crashed was Master Makarov who was all green in the face and looked very weak like his magic was drained from his body.

 **"It's gramps!?"** Jozen and Natsu said in unison.

"Is he okay?" Gray said.

 **"Master!"** Erza and Jazzie said. Erza picked up Master Makarov and cradled his body like he was a baby.

"My power is..." Makarov mumbled. "My magic power is..."

"Master...calm down..." Erza said.

"What happened to him?" Cana asked.

"I don't know?" Gray said. "But I don't sense any magic energy coming from him at all."

"Gray..." Elfman said. "Are you saying he's just an ordinary old man now?"

"No that can't be!" Happy cried.

"C'mon gramps!" Natsu said. "You can pull through this!"

"He's in bad shape and absolutely has no magic power at all." Jozen said.

"Is Master gonna be okay?" Jazzie said with tears in her eyes holding Sonny who is crying too. All the Fairy Tail wizards crowded around to look at Master Makarov. Gajeel stood in his same spot upside down.

"Guess the fun's over." Gajeel said. "And just when things are starting to get good." Back down with all the Fairy Tail wizards gathered to look at Master Makarov.

"I don't understand." Gray said. "Gramps is so powerful how'd they beat him?"

"The only way to find out is to go up there." Elfman said. The Phantom Lord wizards decided it was time to fight back and attack the Fairy Tail wizards.

"Don't just start getting cocky!" Natsu said, blasting wizards away with fire.

"Oh crap!" Gray said going back to back with Loki. "What now?"

"We'll just have to fight harder!" Loke said. Cana is almost hit with a Tri-Element attack from three wizards but she is saved by Macao who ends up being badly hurt.

 **"Clay-Make: Wall!"** Jazzie put up a wall of clay as another Tri-Element went to hit her.

 **"Water-Dragon: Rapid Shot!"** Jozen fired water from his fingertips at the three who tried to attack Jazzie. Jozen ran over to his sister and stood back to back with her. "Got your back, sis."

"Thanks, bro," Jazzie said.

"You're dead!" A wizard went to attack the two. However, a fast moving object hit him as he went flying away. It was Sonny who had his wings out.

"Nice, Sonny." Jozen nodded.

"No problem." Sonny nodded back.

"They just don't give up!" Jazzie said.

"I know," Jozen said. "They think they got us now since Gramps is out of the picture. But let's just focus them and don't back down."

"Got it," Jazzie said as she and Jozen went back to dealing with the rival wizards.

All of a sudden Erza shouts:

"WE MUST RETREAT!" Erza commanded. "EVERYONE BACK TO THE GUILD AT ONCE!"

"Erza!?" Loki said.

"Are you for real, Erza?!" Jazzie said.

"No way!" Gray said. "We can't just give up!"

"Real men never retreat!" Elfman said.

"I still got a fight in me," Macao said, with his arm around Cana as he looked hurt.

"Yeah, me too," Cana said. "Let's stay."

"We can't!" Erza said. "We don't stand a chance against Jose! Now retreat! That's an order!" After that all of the Fairy Tail wizards began running out.

"Everybody out!" Erza shouted. "Let's go!"

"I'm not going back yet!" Gray said. "I won't leave 'till I get revenge! They gotta pay for what they did!"

"Please..." Erza quietly said, grabbing Gray's hand and hugged him.

"Erza..." Gray said, surprised.

"I'm sorry." Erza said. "We need him. We're completely helpless without the master." Jozen walked up and placed a hand on Gray's shoulder.

"Jozen..." Gray said.

"I know how you feel, Gray." Jozen said. "I wanna go after them too but we gotta go."

All of the Fairy Tail wizards began running out of Phantom's guild hall in retreat. For right now it was there best option...

* * *

 **We're in the Phantom Lord arc. This is gonna be fun. I got two other OC's who are gonna be apart of the Phantom Lord guild. Well alright, let's get to the reviews...**

 **HanzoHassie24(Guest): I'm gonna work on making chapters longer and I'm happy you like how Jazzie was introduced. We're gonna find out her backstory later but that's gonna be for another day. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Guest: I would like to finish this. I hope the story is to peoples' liking.**

 **I hope people enjoyed the chapter even though it took so long to get out. But things seem to be getting interesting here. That wraps this up. Please review if you want, I'd love to hear what you thought. I'm out, SEE YA! XD**


	7. Jupiter Cannon and a Water Woman

**Y'all ready for more of this? Good, let's get her done!**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail**

 **It's owned by Hiro Mashima**

 **I only own the OC's in this story**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail: Prince Of The Ocean Pt.7**

* * *

The Fairy Tail wizards retreated back to their guild hall, some just moped about retreating and some were wounded in the fight against the wizards. Macao and some other wizards were planning out how to hit Phantom back. This whole thing was all about Lucy, her rich father paid Phantom Lord to bring her back to him. Lucy was sitting down on a barrel looking sad believing all of this was her own doing. Natsu and Happy stood by her.

Jozen, Jazzie and Sonny walk up to Lucy.

"Hey, Lucy...?" Jozen said, getting the blonde girl's attention.

"Oh, hi..." Was all Lucy said.

"Don't worry." Sonny said, looking up at her. "We all don't blame you."

"Yeah." Jazzie said, kneeling down in front of Lucy. "None of us do, not one bit."

"That's right." Gray agreed. "We'll get 'em back for this."

Lucy put her head down with a groan.

"I know." She said. "I'm not worried about that. It's just all my fault." Lucy said, looking like she's about to cry.

"Being targeted by dangerous people is just one of the downsides of being rich." Elfman said, arms folded over his chest. "Least your protected by a real man like me!"

"Hey, would you give it a rest already!" Gray told him.

"I gotta say I was shocked when I heard the news." Happy said. "Why'd you hide the truth from us, Lucy?"

"I wasn't trying to hide anything." Lucy said. "I mean there's no way to bring up the fact that I'm a runaway in casual conversation. I've been gone for a year and my father hasn't cared. Now, all of a sudden he want's me to come home. He'd done all those horrible things just to get me to go back. I hate his guts!" She shouted. "Still, if I haven't run away in the first place none of this would've happened."

"C'mon, don't be ridiculous." Elfman said. "Your Dad's the one to blame."

 **"Idiot!"** Jozen and Gray scolded Elfman.

"You're not helping!" Jazzie scolded too.

"I-I mean it's Phantom's fault!" Elfman stuttered.

"Lucy..." Jozen said. "Listen, none of us here blame you at all. Phantom is the one to blame."

"No." Lucy said. "I'm the one who brought trouble to guild and it's because of my own selfish choices. I'm so very sorry. I'm just gonna go back home and hopefully all of this will be over with."

"I don't know about that." Natsu said with a smile, Lucy looked up at him. "I can't see you playing the part of the pretty princess sittin' around in your mansion. Laughing with us in this filthy guild hall. Going on adventures even though you freak out all the time. That's who you really are."

Lucy looked down away from Natsu.

"You said, you wanted to stay with us, right?" Natsu asked. "Why would you ever go back to the place you ran away from? C'mon, who are you trying to kid? Your Lucy of Fairy Tail."

Lucy looked up in shock at Natsu.

"No more running because you belong hear with us." Natsu grinned, pointing to himself.

Natsu's words brought Lucy to tears. The began tears fall down her cheeks as she covered her eyes.

"Oh, hey..." Jazzie said as she brought Lucy into a hug. "Shh, it's okay." The Clay-Make mage said softy holding Lucy in her arms as Lucy continued sobbing.

"Don't cry." Gray said. "It's just not like you."

"Yeah, please!" Elfman shook. "Real men are weak to womanly tears!"

"Sorry." Lucy sobbed.

Jozen decided to walk around and see how some other members around the guild are doing. He walked his way toward Cana staring intently at her cards and Mira behind the counter.

"Hey, Cana..." Jozen waved.

"Hey, Jozen." She didn't look up from her cards still staring at them intently.

"Still trying to find out where Mystogan is, huh?" Jozen asked. "Any luck?"

"No, not yet." Cana answered. "It's beginning to get very difficult."

She turned over one of her cards and then after that she ended throwing her cards in the air in frustration.

"Whoa!" Jozen said. "Cana!"

"C'mon!" Cana shouted, frustratingly. "I'm not getting any kind of read of where Mystogan is!"

"Oh dear, you did your best." Mira said.

"If Lucy's their real target their bound to attack." Cana said. "I would bet it's sooner than later."

"Cana's right." Jozen nodded, crossing his arms. "As of right now, We can't fight back since most of are wounded."

"Master's seriously injured and we can't seem to locate Mystogan." Mira said.

Cana began drinking some whiskey taking a swig of it. She then hands some to Jozen. The Water Dragon-Slayer waved her off as in to say "No, thank you", Cana just shrugged and took another drink.

"Your the only one left that we can turn to." Mira said, talking to the person from the Lacrima. "Help us, Laxus."

Laxus only gritted his teeth.

"We could really use you about now." Mira pleaded. "Fairy Tail is in terrible danger."

"Man, Makarov is freakin' pathetic!" Laxus exclaimed, laughing. "I don't see how this is remotely my problem?! Your big girls so deal with it yourselves!"

Jozen just grunted at Laxus glaring at the man inside the Lacrima.

"So, your not gonna help us?!" Cana asked.

"Of course not!" Laxus replied. "Why would I!? That senile old toad started this. Why do I have to be the one to clean up his mess?"

"Please, Laxus..." Mira pleaded. "Phantom's trying to kidnap Lucy."

"Who...?" Laxus asked still in his jerk tone. "Do I even know her!? Oh wait, is it that new girl? I'll tell you what if you can talk blondie into being my woman I'll do anything she wants."

"You're such a pig!" Cana shouted.

"Still as charming as ever, huh Laxus?" Jozen scoffed.

"Oh, Jozen didn't see ya there." Laxus said. "Your a Dragon-Slayer so why can't you or Natsu handle Phantom by yourselves? Is it because you guys are just that weak? Some Dragon-Slayer's you two are."

"How about you quit being a piece a crap and help us and Lucy!" Jozen argued.

"Are you sure wanna talk that way to a guy your begging to help ya!" Laxus said.

"I wasn't begging you to help us..." Jozen growled with his canines. "I'm telling you to help us!"

"Do me a favor..." Laxus sighed. "If that geezer manages to pull through tell him "he's over the hill" and he should hand the guild over to me! HAHAHAHAHA!"

The Lacrima shatters as a gloved fist enveloped in water smashes it. Jozen puts his hand down clenching his fist that smashed the magical object to pieces.

"Jozen..." Cana mumbled quietly and then looked over at Mira crying. "Mira..."

"I don't understand...?" Mira said, tears running down her eyes. "How can someone in Fairy Tail be so heartless and cruel?"

"Just forget about him, Mira." Jozen folded his arms over his chest. "We don't need him anyway."

"I can't just sit here and watch I have to join the others and fight." Mira said.

"Wait, don't be ridiculous." Cana said.

"I feel totally useless being stuck here at the guild hall..." Mira cried. "I wanna help."

"I understand but you'll only get in the way as you are now." Cana reasoned.

Jozen knew Cana was right. Mira back then was considered terrifying and was strong too and was also an S-class wizard but the way she is right now is different. He wouldn't say she's weak, only different than how she was back then.

"Even if you were once an S-class wizard." Cana said to the white-haired girl as she looked at the card mage with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay, Mira." Jozen put a comforting hand on Mira's shoulder. "Your not useless, we can all see that your doing what you can just like all of us."

Mira looked each at Jozen and Cana and then wiped her tears and smiled at them both.

"Okay, thank you, Cana, Jozen." Mira smiled, eyes still watery.

The Dragon-Slayer and Card Mage both smiled at their friend. That was when everything began shaking inside the guild hall basement. Everyone wondered what the heck was going on.

"Hey, what's going on!?" Gray voiced everyone's thoughts.

"Outside!" Alzack shouted. Everyone in the guild ran outside and so something very big walking toward them from the water.

"What is that thing!?" Natsu this time voiced everyone's thought.

It was a guild hall with four legs walking it's way toward the Fairy Tail wizards.

"It's a guild hall with ginormous legs!" Happy exclaimed.

"Is it Phantom...?" Said Loke.

The guild hall continued walking toward Fairy Tail taking big stomps toward the wizards. Everyone looked up at the enormous object with worried expressions.

"How do we fight that thing?!" Wakaba exclaimed, probably speaking for everyone.

"I never anticipated this!?" Erza shook, still wearing a towel since she just got out of the shower. "I can't believe they'd go to such extremes to attack us!"

The Phantom Lord guild hall settled itself down on the water with crash and a splash. Looking closely, Jozen spots something in the guild hall open up.

"What's it doing?" The Water Dragon-Slayer voiced his thoughts. A barrel shoots itself out of the guild hall extending out and aiming itself at the Fairy Tail wizards.

"A cannon, I think?" Jazzie said.

"Are they gonna fire it at us?" Sonny said.

The cannon began to envelop dark energy from inside getting ready to fire at the wizards.

"RUN!" Erza shouted, turning around to her guild mates. "GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

Erza ran and as she did her towel fell off her body.

"Erza!" Mira called after her in worry.

"Don't be stupid!" Macao warned.

Erza's body lite up in a blinding light. Meaning she just reequipped.

"She reequipped!? Cana exclaimed.

"What're you doing!?" Loke called to Erza.

Erza was wearing silver and black armor complete with a helmet with her standing at the ready.

"Protecting the guild hall!" Erza answered.

"That's her Adamantine Armor!" Happy said.

"Is she gonna try to block the cannon shot!?" Bisca wondered, aloud.

"But there's no way her armor is gonna hold up against a blast that strong!?" Alzack shouted.

"You're just risking your life!" Wakaba yelled. "This is ridiculous."

"Stay back!" Erza warned everyone.

"ERZA!" Natsu called out and reached for Erza.

"Your not gonna be able to stop her!" Gray said, holding Natsu back. "You gotta have faith in her!"

"Is Erza really gonna try to stop it!" Jazzie said worriedly as her and Sonny were behind Jozen being shielded by him.

"She can't do it by herself, can she?" Sonny also worriedly said.

"We gotta stay back!" Jozen shouted. "I don't like it either but we gotta believe in Erza now!"

The cannon fired it's black beam. Erza readies her shield with it forming a large aquamarine colored magic circle. The beam hit's the magic circle blocking it it off.

"NO!" Natsu shouted still being held back by Gray.

Lucy and other Fairy Tail members shield themselves. Elfman shields Mirajane holding it in a hug, Jozen does the same to Jazzie and Sonny hugging them both to shield them.

Erza was using everything she had in her strength to protect the guild. Her shield was breaking apart little by little. Erza's shield shatters as well as her armor but she was able block the beam. However, she was now injured. As she falls to the ground her clothes change back to her regular ones and rolls across the ground unconscious.

"I don't believe this?" Said Macao. "She actually managed to stop it."

"Once again, Erza is the manliest one in the guild." Elfman said.

"Yeah but look..." Cana said seeing Erza in a now weakened state. Erza was laying on the ground hurt. Natsu ran up to her.

"You okay?!" Natsu called to Erza as he took knee down to her. "Say something?!"

 **"Makarov has fallen!"** Jose's voice is heard from the guild hall. **"And now Erza can no longer stand! Any chance of victory has slipped through your fingers! Surrender Lucy Heartfilia immediately! You have no choice!"**

"That's not gonna happen!" Alzack called out.

"Like any guild hand over one of their own to a monster like you!" Bisca shouted.

"You hear that!?" Macao shouted.

Everyone in the Fairy Tail guild began shouting back at Jose. Agreeing that they wouldn't give Lucy to him.

"We would never betray her like that!" Erza shouted. "You'd have to kill us first!"

Lucy began crying tears. Everyone in the guild was willing to give their lives for her.

 **"Yeah!"** Every Fairy Tail wizard shouted.

"Lucy is a member of our guild!" Jazzie shouted out. "Fairy Tail!

"That's right!" Sonny shouted. "She's family to us!"

"If you want her...!?" Jozen shouted. "Your gonna have to go through all of us because were not gonna let her go!"

 **"Yeah!"** Every member shouted again.

"You can stop asking now because were not gonna give you any other answer!" Natsu shouted. "We're taking everyone of you jerks down!"

Everyone continued shouted how much that they'd never give Lucy away to Phantom. Lucy continued to quietly sob as tears ran down her face.

 **"If this is what you want, I'll give you a second helping of Jupiter!"** Jose shouted. **"You've got fifteen minutes to ponder the folly of your actions!"**

"No way." Elfman said.

"What do we do?" Cana.

"There gonna fire it at us again!?" Loke wondered aloud.

Mira was currently kneeling next to Erza. The reequip mage finally passes out.

"Erza..." Mira said worriedly.

"Oh no!" Gray exclaimed. "She's out! And she's the reason why we're all still alive."

Everyone began wondering if he was gonna fire Jupiter again. Some strange black figures began flying out of the Phantom Lord guild hall.

 **"Your in quite a quandary..."** Jose said. **"Aren't ya, Fairy Tail? There are only two ways the situation can play out. Either my troops will tear you apart or you'll be blown away by Jupiter!"**

"Are you kidding!?" Macao shouted. "If he fires at us he'll kill his own men!"

"Surely he's bluffing!" Wakaba said. "Who'd do something like that?"

"No, he's gonna do it." Cana stated calmly as the other two older members of the guild gasped.

"Cana's right." Jozen said, walking over. "Those soldiers of Jose's are created by his shade magic. I know that those aren't people because they don't have a scent to them. There also not humans, so if Jupiter fires at us it won't make a different if their destroyed."

"What the heck are Phantom Soldiers!?" Bisca shouted.

"You saying their ghosts!?" Alzack said.

"They basically are." Jozen said.

"We gotta do something to take out that Jupiter cannon." Cana suggested.

"I'm gonna smash that thing to pieces!" Natsu said, pounding his fist in his palm. "I only got 15 minutes to wreck it, right?"

Cana just gave Natsu a nod. Natsu began running.

"C'mon, Happy!" Natsu called to his blue feline friend.

"Aye, sir!" Happy called back picking up Natsu as they both began flying off toward the cannon.

"Okay, Elfman!" Gray said, running off with Elfman. "We're gonna storm the place too!"

"Oh yeah!" Elfman replied.

"Jazzie, Sonny!" Jozen looked to his sister and best friend. "We're going with them! That might need help!" Jozen ran off as the two followed after him

"Right behind you, bro!" Jazzie said, following the guy she called her brother.

"I'm with ya through and through!" Sonny said, flying with his wings next to Jozen and Jazzie.

"And we're gonna stay here to protect the guild hall!" Cana said, pulling out her cards. "Ya with me...?!" She called to the other members.

 **"Yeah!"** They agreed.

* * *

Jozen, Jazzie, Sonny, Gray and Elfman from inside the Phantom Lords guild hall, it began shaking. So yeah, Jozen being a Dragon Slayer...

"Oh no..." Jozen groaned weakly as the building shook. "Why does everything have to shake now!"

"What kinda man get's motion sickness at time like this, Jozen!?" Elfman sweat-dropped.

"This building is moving too much!?" Jazzie argued. "My brother's a Dragon-Slayer so of course he's gonna end up like this!" The girl then placed Jozen's head on her lap.

"Someone make it stop!" Jozen grumbled.

"I can only imagine how Natsu's faring!" Gray said.

After awhile everything stopped and Jozen quickly stands back and almost bashes his head against Jazzie's nearly missing it.

"Alright!" Jozen shouted happily. "Everything stopped shaking! Let's get moving!"

"And just like that he's back to normal." Gray said. He knows for a fact that when get's sick Natsu he's stays like that after he was being shaken by something but Jozen was different, he immediately get's back up full of energy.

 **"That's Jozen for ya!"** Sonny and Jazzie said in unison.

"We should get moving!" Elfman suggested.

"Okay, let's go!" Gray said, leading the group.

As the group was running they found where Natsu was. He was of course laying weak on the ground about to be beaten by Totomaru.

"PREPARE TO DIE, DRAGON-SLAYER!" Totomaru readied his fire magic at Natsu but was then shocked as he had ice forming on his body. "HEY NO! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!"

"YOUR NOT A MAN!" Elfman yelled and then punched Totomaru with his beast arm. "YOUR A BACKWARDS SHOOTING SNOWFLAKE!"

"THAT MAKES NO SENSE!" Totomaru shouted flying off into the sky.

"Thanks you guys!" Natsu thanked.

"You two were so cool!" Happy said to Gray and Elfman. "You showed that Phantom jerk who's boss!"

"Yeah, we didn't help but we're here too." Jozen said, pointing to himself, Jazzie and Sonny.

"What's your deal, Natsu?" Gray asked. "That's just sad."

"If you were a real man, you'd make that giant motion sick of you." Elfman stated.

"Did you really destroy Jupiter, Natsu?" Jazzie asked.

"Aye!" Happy answered.

"Heh, than you did good." Gray praised.

"Yeah, he demolished it." Sonny said.

"It must've stopped moving because I'm feeling better now." Natsu said.

"It stopped moving a long time ago, Natsu." Jozen said. "Get with the program."

"I'm gonna fly outside and see what's going on." Happy said.

Happy took a look outside and found out a magic circle for a spell called an "Abyss Break" and is gonna hit the guild and told the group what's going on.

"We're doomed." Happy said, fearfully.

"What do we do!?" Natsu shouted. "We gotta stop 'em!"

"I guess we should split up and start looking for this things power source, right?" Gray suggested.

"Man, are we ever gonna catch a break." Elfman sighed.

"Well, why're we waiting around here?" Jazzie said.

"Let's stop this once and for all." Jozen said.

"C'mon..." Natsu said. "Let's do this guys!"

 **"Yeah!"** Answered Gray, Jozen, Jazzie and Elfman.

* * *

Jozen, Sonny, Jazzie and Gray ended up splitting off together they ran through Phantom Lord's guild hall. From up above was a shattered window facing toward the sky and decide to climb up it. Jozen climbs up the window from Phantom's guild hall after Sonny flies out of it.

"There's no one up here guys." Jozen said. "C'mon up." Jozen climbed out the window with Gray behind him.

"That's weird?" Gray thought aloud. "When did it start raining?" There were rain clouds floating up in the sky. Gray jumped out the window with Jazzie after him.

"That is strange?" Jazzie said. "It was sunny a few moments ago." Gray gave a hand to Jazzie with the brunette taking it. "Thanks."

"No problem." Gray said, lifting her out the window.

Jozen using his Dragon-Slayer abilities hears footsteps and smells someone. This person smelled like some type of perfume. It had to be a female.

"What's the matter, Jozen?" Sonny asked. "Do you smell something?"

"Yeah." Jozen nodded. "Someone." Jozen looked over his shoulder. "Behind us."

Everyone followed Jozen's instructions.

"Drip drip drop." The person said coming out of some fog. It was a young woman with blue hair, blue eyes and light creamy skin. She was wearing a blue dress, a dark blue hat and carrying an umbrella. "Juvia is the rain woman of the Element Four. Drip drip drop."

Jozen stared at the young woman before him. She looked about his age. A year younger perhaps. Jozen turned fully to Juvia

"Hmm...?" Jozen hummed and nodded. "Jazzie, Gray..."

"Yeah...?" Jazzie asked.

"You three go on ahead without me." Jozen said. "She's one of the Element Four so just leave her to me."

"You sure you got it covered?" Gray asked.

"Oh yeah." Jozen said. "I can totally handle this."

"Ok then." Gray nodded. "C'mon Jazzie, let's get movin'!" Gray said running off.

"Right." Jazzie said. "Fight well, Brother!" Jazzie smiled.

"You got it, sis!" Jozen gave a thumbs up to his sister.

"Huh, oh Gray! Wait up!" Jazzie said running off after Gray.

"Sonny go with Jazzie and Gray." Jozen said. "I got this."

"Ok." Sonny nodded. "Fight well."

Jozen nodded to his feline friend as he flew off and turned his attention toward Juvia as they were both left alone together getting ready for their fight.

"One of the Element Four, huh?" Jozen said. "Ok lady, let's dance."

"To think that you could defeat two of the Elements." Juvia said. "However, Juvia and Aria are not to be taken lightly."

"With our guild we handled the odds before." Jozen said. "Just because your a female it doesn't mean I'll go easy on you."

The rain hit the ground around the two. Jozen and Juvia stared at each other just like their having a staring contest. Jozen's grey eyes looking into Juvia's blue ones. Jozen makes a stance getting ready to fight but for some reason Juvia get's a blush on her cheeks and just turns around.

 _"Did she just blush?"_ Jozen thought raising an eyebrow.

"Well then..." Juvia said, turning around. "Juvia gives up, you win. Goodbye." She began walking away from Jozen.

"HEY, HOLD ON SECOND!" Jozen shouted. "GET BACK HERE I THOUGHT WE WERE GONNA FIGHT!" Jozen called to her as Juvia kept walking away.

Juvia walked away with her hand over her heart. She didn't know what it was...but there was something about this man that gave her a warm feeling that gave her butterflies in her stomach. He was handsome, his light brown hair went well with his fair complexion and he had those grey orbs that are his eyes that could make a girl get lost in. Juvia kept walking away with her heart beating rapidly, her cheeks still flushed.

"There must be something wrong with Juvia?" She breathed. "Why is Juvia's heart beating so fast?"

"If your gonna walk away from our fight..." Jozen called running to Juvia. "Could you just tell me how to stop the giant!?"

"Juvia has this strong urge to make him hers!" Juvia said and then turned to Jozen. "Juvia can't help herself anymore! **Water Lock!"**

Juvia puts Jozen in an orb made of water. Jozen just closed his eyes.

"Oh no, what has Juvia done!?" Juvia panicked. "Juvia probably killed him, he must've drowned to death already!"

But what surprised Juvia was the fact that Jozen opened his eyes and smiled at her. Jozen sucks up all the water and lands on the ground and began eating it.

"Delicious." Jozen said, wiping his mouth with his shirt sleeve. "I've eaten a lot of water in my time but yours has to be the best, so thanks." He said with a toothy grin.

"He's a Dragon-Slayer like Gajeel-Kun!" Juvia said. "Except he's a Water Dragon-Slayer and Juvia uses water magic then that would make us..." Juvia stared lovingly at Jozen. "Soulmates!"

 _[Juvia's Off World]_

 _Juvia pictured her and Jozen staring lovingly at each other as he held her hands._

 _"We both use water magic..." Juvia said. "We must be bound by fate. I can't believe I finally found my handsome prince."_

 _[Real World]_

Look, I don't know what your deal is?!" Jozen said and then ran at Juvia pulling back his fist. "I really don't wanna hurt you but I got no choice after all." Jozen right fist began enveloping water around it. **"Water-Dragon Clawing Fist!"**

Jozen's watery fist hit's Juvia in the face. She made no effort to dodge out of the way. Jozen's fist connects but his hand just went through Juvia with her face turning into water.

"What the...?!" Jozen said, shocked.

"Juvia's body is entirely made of water." She stated. "Surprised, drip drip drop."

Jozen jumped back skidding on his feet and just stared as Juvia's body formed back into place.

"Yes, Juvia must not forget that her love is also her enemy, we're on opposite sides of the war." Juvia said blushing. "Juvia has no choice to attack. It seems this farewell my prince. **Water Slicer!"**

Juvia fires three thin blades of water at Jozen. Jozen jumps out of the way to evade them. The three water blades hit a steel pillar up top Phantom's guild hall.

"Since your a Water Dragon-Slayer you should know when given the proper amount of force water is strong enough to rip through steel." Juvia said. "Underestimate it's powers and you'll find yourself in a world of pain."

"That's true." Jozen smiled and immediately glared at Juvia. He pointed his finger at her like a gun. **"Water-Dragon Shot!"** He fired his water at Juvia's face but it did no good since it just went straight through her.

"Can't you see your wasting your time." Juvia said. "Your attacks have no effect on Juvia since my body is made of water. Not at all. Drip drip drop."

"Great, so now what...?" Jozen grunted.

"No matter what you do, you can't beat Juvia." She said. "But there is one way you can do and your guild may be spared, all we ask is that you hand over miss Lucy Heartfilia. Do that and Juvia will ask our master to call off his attack off Fairy Tail."

Jozen furrowed his brows. So all they had to do was give Lucy off to them and they'd back off. Jozen sighed and shut his eyes...

 _[Flashback]_

 _Everyone in the Fairy Tail guild was partying like their was no tomorrow. Happy and Sonny were eating fish, Mira was serving drinks to everyone with a smile of course, Natsu and Gray were butting heads but immediately stop when Erza goes over to them, Cana was drinking an entire barrel of alcohol, Jazzie was talking to the other female members of the guild and Lucy was off sitting by herself smiling at everyone._

 _"Excuse me...?"_

 _Lucy looked up and saw Jozen wave at her with a smile. She smiled back at him._

 _"Mind if I take a seat?" Jozen asked her._

 _"No." Lucy shook her head. "I don't mind."_

 _Jozen took a seat on one of the chairs next to Lucy._

 _"So, do you enjoy being apart of the guild?" Jozen asked._

 _"Yeah, I have a lot of fun." Lucy said with a thoughtful smile looking at everyone again. "Everyone is just so interesting."_

 _"Yeah, I can agree with you there." Jozen smiled. "We are a pretty interesting bunch and loud too as you can see but that's what makes us so interesting and we also throw great parties too." Jozen gesturing his arm out to everyone. Lucy giggled in her hand._

 _"Yeah." Lucy smiled out looking at everyone again._

 _[Flashback end]_

"Here's my answer to that." Jozen looked at Juvia dead in the eyes. "No."

Juvia eye's widened in surprise.

"There ain't no way I'm selling out one of our own like that." Jozen said. "I'm not gonna give Lucy to you guys. I'd rather die before I do something like that."

Jozen's words cause Juvia to drop her umbrella.

 _[Juvia's Off World]_

 _"He'd rather die! Rather die! Rather die! Lucy's my rival! Lucy's my rival! Lucy's my rival! He loves her!"_

 _[Real world]_

Juvia shrieks in pain grabbing her head and begins freaking out. Jozen wonders what's wrong with her.

"Oh the pain!" Juvia shouted. "How could fate be so cruel!? My heart feels like it's been shred to bits! It hurts! Ow! It hurts!"

"Hey, uh...?" Jozen said. "What's the matter? Are you sick, miss? Do you need medical attention or something?" This is probably the first time Jozen has ever been worried about an enemy.

"She's not worthy of my prince." Juvia said, darkly. "LUCY HEARTFILIA CAN NOT BE ALOUD TO LIVE!" She yelled angrily.

"Is she possessed or something...?" Jozen wondered aloud dropping sweat.

* * *

 **Hey, look! Jozen met Juvia finally. It's probably feels like just about same when she fought Gray in the anime and manga. But it's what I want it to be. However, we're gonna continue their battle next chapter.**

 **NightCoreAssasin: I mean I've tried thinking up some kind of catchphrase for him. Even one's that involve water but I couldn't think of anything cool that goes with water. So, I'm stumped with thinking up a catchphrase. I mean Gajeel doesn't have one. Or does he? Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Thanks.**

 **Next up, Jozen vs Juvia conclusion and some fights for Jazzie and Gray. See ya next time.**


	8. Fight's in Phantom's Halls and Fairy Law

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

 **It's owned by Hiro Mashima.**

 **Just my OC's**

 **Previously on Fairy Tail: Prince Of The Ocean...**

 _ **"She's not worthy of my prince." Juvia said, darkly. "LUCY HEARTFILIA CAN NOT BE ALOUD TO LIVE!"**_

* * *

 **Fairy Tail: Prince Of The Ocean Pt.8**

* * *

Juvia in a fit of anger blast Jozen with water. Except this water was steaming hot.

"Ow! That's hot!" Jozen said. "Why the heck are you so angry all of a sudden!? And what did Lucy ever do to you?"

Juvia didn't say anything just kept her same angry expression. Her eyes were white with rage and her teeth were sharp like a shark. Juvia with a shout fires a steaming blast of water. Jozen stood ready, he was gonna try to take it in his mouth but the blast was so strong he would probably just get knocked off the top of the building. Jozen jumped into the air.

"Damn, that was close!" Jozen said. "That looks so hot it would burn the inside of my mouth if I ate some!"

He landed on the ground in a crouch. He see's another torrent of water blasting toward him.

 _"Hmm, how bad could it be?"_ Jozen thought and opened his mouth. The water hit's him knocking him in the air. He took some of the water in his mouth. At first, it was okay until it started burning.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Jozen shouted painfully. "That was a bad idea!" He stuck his tongue out of his mouth. "I even burnt my tongue!" He stood back up on his feet as Juvia walked calmly up to him.

"Ever since the day Juvia was born she has been followed by the rain..." She said. "It gives me strength, it makes me invincible." She raised her arm up in the air making a large ball of water. "PREPARE TO BE SCOLDED BY JUVIA'S JEALOUS RAGE!"

"What do you mean your jealous?" Jozen answered as he jumped backwards cartwheeling. He kept dodging water blast that hit the ground. Jozen then put his hands up to shield himself. Juvia's scolding hot water burned his hands.

"Damn!" Jozen muttered. "This water really burns! I gotta think of something!"

"Like Juvia told you!" She said. "Juvia is at her most powerful in the rain! You'll never be able to defeat Juvia!"

Jozen blasted his own water into Juvia's and created steam and jumped into a window below him. Juvia walked up to the window.

"He used the steam as a smokescreen..." Juvia said. "He's not just handsome, he's smart too." Juvia cupped her cheek and blushed. "I really am in love."

* * *

Jozen ran through a corridor inside Phantom's guild hall.

"I seriously can't waste anymore time fighting this girl!" Jozen said. "I just need to find a way to stop the giant!"

But as he ran he was stopped in his tracks when a water blast shoot through another window above him. The flooded with water.

"Still too hot!" Jozen managed to shout being underwater. He got blasted into the air through a window.

"It's all over now!" Juvia shouted, blasting water at Jozen. The Dragon-Slayer put his hands together stopping the hot water. Sure he was wearing his fingerless gloves but it burnt through them.

"He jumped into the scolding water!" Juvia gasped in surprise.

"Here I come!" Jozen shouted and pushed through Juvia's water and flew down toward. As he descended down to her he landed on top of her, straddling her waist. Juvia looked up at Jozen, he was so close to her. He was very good-looking.

"Got you." He smirked until he realized he was touching some very soft in both of his hands. He then looked and noticed just what he was grabbing.

 _"Juvia should be angry he was able to resist her boiling water but..."_ Juvia thought. _"Blush."_ She had a red tinge on her cheeks.

Jozen was actually grabbing hold of both of Juvia's breast. He really didn't mean to put his hands there. He really wasn't that kind of guy. Sure he is attracted to girl's but he's not a pervert.

"OH WOW!" Jozen shouted, blushing and let go of her stumbling backwards. "ISUPERFREAKIN'SORRYIDIDN'TMEANTODOTHATPLEASEFORGIVEME!" He shouted, bowing down repeatedly as he did.

 _"Even though he had Juvia right where he wanted and could've had his way with me..."_ Juvia thought looking up at Jozen with a blush. _"He let Juvia go and apologized, he's a gentlemen."_ She swooned in her thoughts.

"Okay, let's just this over." Jozen said taking a fighting stance.

"Let's not." Juvia got up on her feet. "Honestly, Juvia doesn't wanna hurt you so there's no point in us fighting anymore."

"Wait, so are you forfeiting our fight?" Jozen asked, raising an eyebrow. Is she really giving up already?

"You know, Juvia is much stronger than Lucy..." She began. "If you'd let Juvia, I'd be happy to protect you." She said with a small smile.

"Protect me...?" Jozen asked. "From what exactly?"

"Well, anything that might hurt you." Juvia cheeks flushed in red. "Because Juvia thinks you're uh...so...handso-"

"Man, this rain is coming down hard." Jozen said looking up.

"OH THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING!" Juvia shouted.

"It's not stopping." Jozen said. "Everything looks gloomy now."

 _"Gloomy...gloomy...gloomy..."_

Juvia hearing Jozen say gloomy just drops to her knees. Jozen turned to her.

"You okay...?" He asked.

"Juvia thought he was different..." She muttered. "But he just like all the rest." She then began steaming in anger. "HOW COULD YOU BE SO CRUEL!"

"What's the matter with you!?" Jozen asked.

"Juvia won't let her feelings sway her any longer!" Juvia shouted and blasted water at Jozen locking him inside of the water.

 _"I'll just have to go through it or I'm gonna have to swallow it but it's so hot though..."_ Jozen thought threw grit teeth. _"It's even hotter than before."_

"JUVIA'S THROUGH WITH LOVE!" Juvia shouted making her water blast even more powerful. "AND JUVIA'S THROUGH WITH YOU! JUVIA'S LIVED HER ENTIRE LIFE AS A GLOOMY RAIN WOMAN! BUT PHANTOM LORD LOOKED PAST THAT! THEY EXCEPTED JUVIA WITH OPEN ARMS! JUVIA IS ONE OF THE ELEMENT FOUR! A PROUD PHANTOM LORD WIZARD!"

Jozen get's knocked on the ground. Jozen saw that there was water all over the ground. It was like a miniature puddle. He began sucking it up and began eating quickly. He placed his goggles over his eyes and pounded his fist into his palm.

Juvia jumped into the air with her body fully made of water and fired a water blast at Jozen

"YOUR PROUD TO BE PART OF A GUILD LIKE THAT!?" Jozen shouted back. "YOUR ALL GOING DOWN!" Jozen roared with his fist enveloped in water punched Juvia's blast. The blast turns into a mist.

"He turned the water into mist...!" Juvia said sounding impressed. "He's amazing!"

With Juvia still in the air, Jozen ran up under her. Both his hands enveloping water.

 **"Water-Dragon: Whirlpool!"** The young slayer spun himself creating a water twister with it spinning in a rapid pace. Juvia screamed as she was caught in it. The twister shot her hard in the sky.

 _"Juvia lost."_ She thought as she fell from the air. _"It's all over now. Juvia's going to fall to the ground and splatter just like a rain drop. It's a fitting end for a rain woman that no one wants. Farewell, gloomy Juvia."_

As Juvia fell she felt something grab her wrist stopping her falling down even further. The one that stopped her was Jozen. She looked up at him surprised. He had his goggles off his eyes that are now dangling off his neck.

"You're alright, I'm not gonna let you go." Jozen promised. "Just keep looking at me."

Jozen pulled her up and brought her into his arms bridal style. He didn't notice but she blushed looking up at him. He laid her gently on the ground and sat down next to her.

"Why did you save Juvia?" She asked him.

"No one deserve to die no matter who they are." Jozen said. "You're hurt, so please just rest."

 _"He saved Juvia's life."_ Juvia thought. She was shocked. Even though she tried to kill him, he saved her. This man wasn't just handsome and resourceful. He was kind too even to an enemy like her.

"You feeling better now?" Jozen smiled at her. "You were angry earlier but you look okay now."

Juvia shut her eyes when a light flashed in the sky.

"So bright..." Was what she said. "The rain? It stopped."

"Oh, good." Jozen smiled. "The sun's coming out." Jozen really liked it when the sun came out. Back when him and Mizura had a long day of training in the rain it would stop and the two would watch the sky together watching the clouds go by. Also, the sun was the reason Jozen named Sonny his name.

"The blue sky..." Juvia said with tears in her eyes. "I've never seen it before."

"Wow, I don't I've met anyone whose never seen the sky before." Jozen said and then smiled. "Well um Juvia...what do you think? Is it pretty?"

"It is..." Juvia said tearfully. "It's truly...beautiful."

"Well then..." Jozen asked looking at the water woman with a smirk. "How about round 2?"

Juvia blushed and squealed in delight as her eyes became hearts and she fainted in happiness.

"Woah, hey!" Jozen said. "Juvia! Are you okay?!" Jozen just looked at her and sighed in content.

 _"Well, at least she's relaxed now."_ He thought with a shake of his head.

 **"Jozen!"**

Jozen looked over and saw Mira and Elfman dashing toward him.

"Hey guys..." Jozen said. "Why's Mira here?"

The two siblings made their way up to Jozen as Juvia layed on the ground.

"So you took down another one of the element four, huh?" Elfman asked looking down at Juvia. "Why does she have that creepy grin on her face?"

"She's probably just having a good dream." Jozen said looking down at Juvia too.

"There's only one left." Mira said. "If we can defeat them, I can be sure that will stop the Abyss Break."

"Mira just figured it out." Elfman said.

"The energy of the Element Four is what's powering the giant, we can do this." Mira said. Right, guys?"

Jozen and Elfman nodded. It was time to finish Phantom Lord.

* * *

 **[Deep within Phantom's halls]**

Jazzie and Gray along with Sonny flying over them ran through the guild hall of Phantom.

"Damn it!" Gray shouted in frustration. "This place is like a maze!"

"I know, it'd be easy to get lost in." Jazzie noted. "Let's keep goin'."

"Maybe we should try walking inside one of the rooms." Sonny suggested. "Maybe the last of the Element Four could be in there?"

"Maybe..." Gray said. "Let's give it a shot!"

"Okay, we'll go in here." Jazzie turned a right with the two following her and stormed into a door. The room was set in a strange way, barricades were set up like cover like a shoot out was gonna happen. Barricades small enough for duck behind and one's to hide behind standing up.

"Why the room set up like this...?" Gray questioned. "

"Yeah, it's like a shooting gallery or something?" Sonny said.

"Hmm?" Jazzie hummed thinking. She then heard the sound of guns cocking. "Get behind me!" She ordered Sonny and Gray as the complied as she slammed the bottom of her fist into her palm. **"Clay-Make: Wall!"**

Jazzie's clay wall burst from the ground. Bullets began pelting the wall rapidly. It was definitely gunfire. It died down after a while.

"Heh, your a smart one, aren't you?" A feminine voice said. Jazzie, Gray and Sonny walked out behind the clay wall and see a female. Looking at her she looked about 19 years old. She had light-skin, dirty blonde hair that was shaved on the right side, blue eyes, a nose piercing on her right nostril and a lip ring on her right side and skull earrings.

She wore a short black studded biker jacket that stops below her breast, a black tank-top that showed a good amount of her cleavage and stopping just above her bellybutton, black skinny jeans and short black boots with high heels.

"Sup, the names Victoria..." She said as she looked at the group most specifically Gray. "But you can call me Vicky." She said winking at the young ice mage who blushed in surprise.

Jazzie looked Vicky and then looked at Gray and then back at Vicky. She puffed her cheeks in a pout and looked at Gray who was still blushing due to being flirted with by the female before them.

"Hey, Gray!" Jazzie shouted. "Why the heck are you blushing!?"

"I-I uh...I'm not!" Gray said back. "Why are you getting so worked up?"

Jazzie didn't know how respond to that. She Just blushed and began fidgeting and took an interest in her feet.

"I'm not getting worked up." Jazzie replied. "It's just well, I well..."

"Jazzie's got a cru-Mmpf" Sonny said and was then stopped by Jazzie who put a clay muzzle on his mouth. Jazzie sighed in relief. She can't deny that she's got a bit of a crush on the ice mage even when they were kids. Who knows maybe someday she'll tell him.

"Wait, are you...?" Vicky said and then smiled. "Oh, that's just adorable." She looked over Gray with the same sultry look as before. "Look here hot stuff, why don't you ditch the little girl and come play with a real woman like me." Vicky rubbed a hand along her body as she kept eyeing Gray.

"Uh..." Gray didn't know what to say. He just swallowed a lump in his throat and continued having a blush on his cheeks.

"Enough!" Jazzie said. "I've had a enough of you." Jazzie said walking forward. "Gray, Sonny get outta here and keep heading in, let me fight her."

"You sure?" Gray asked. "She's distracting you?"

"I won't let it get to me." Jazzie replied with a look of determination.

Sonny somehow finally got the clay mound of his mouth and breathed out.

"Wait, Jazzie!" Sonny said. "I'll help you if you need it."

Jazzie didn't want Sonny to get hurt but if he wanted to stay then I guess it was okay.

"Sure, just stay out of site until I need you, okay?" Jazzie told the red cat.

"Got it." Sonny nodded.

"Stay safe, you guys." Gray said to the two as they nodded. Gray ran off as Jazzie watched him go and sighed.

"Aww, that's a shame I wanted to play with him a little." Vicky sighed as Jazzie went back to glaring at her. "But I guess I'll let my brother handle him instead."

"Your brother...?" Jazzie said.

 _"There's another one in here besides her?"_ She thought. _"You better stay safe Gray."_

Jazzie got into a stance readying her magic.

"Sonny, get in cover!" Jazzie ordered as Sonny hit behind one of the barricades. "Now... **Clay-Make: Piercing Stars!"**

Jazzie's clay stars fire toward Vicky.

"Reequip!" Vicky said and got out two hand-guns. She fired her bullets at the stars shooting them down with ease. Jazzie ran forward to a barricade as Vicky reequipped to her dual submachine guns and fired at the clay mage.

"Alright, I can play with guns too." Jazzie and the dove outta cover with her magic formed flintlock pistols. She landed on the ground and aimed at Vicky. **"Clay-Make: Flintlock pistols!"**

Flintlock pistols only carry one bullet. Jazzie fired the two clay bullets at Victoria who dodged slightly. One of them shoots past Vicky hitting the wall.

"You missed, little girl." Vicky scoffed but raised a brow when Jazzie smirked. "Hmm?" Vicky felt something fall down her right cheek. She touched it and saw it was blood. She glared daggers at Jazzie who still had a smirk.

"I only missed you by a little." Jazzie said.

"You're finished, kiddo." Vicky said darkly. "Reequip!" Vicky this time got out her bolt-action sniper rifle and took aim. Jazzie quickly ran into cover. She made another wall of clay next to the barricade she was hiding behind. She hid behind it.

Vicky kept looking through her scope waiting for Jazzie to poke her pretty little head out so she can finish it. With luck, Jazzie's clay wall disappeared with Jazzie standing right in Vicky's cross hairs.

"Big mistake." Vicky muttered and fired a shot right into Jazzie's head with blew into pieces. But the head shattered into pieces of clay. The body of Jazzie even fell to the ground and shattered hitting it.

Vicky growled through gritted teeth.

"Hide all you want little girl but you can't get near me even if you tried!" Vicky shouted.

The real Jazzie managed to get down and duck down into the another barricade.

 _"She's absolutely right."_ She thought. _"She's makes it hard to get to her with those guns she has. I gotta think. Would Mom and Dad do if they were in my situation?"_ Jazzie closed her eyes thought back in a time when she had her parents.

* * *

 _[Flashback]_

 _Jazzie as a child was part of a guild called "Silver Rain". She was a part of it with her Mother and Father, two very powerful wizards who specialize in Clay-Maker Magic and also are famous artists._

 _"Okay, Jazzie..." Her father said. "Now!"_

 _Small child Jazzie Velveteen nodded. Jazzie as a child wore a light blue sleeveless dress that stopped below her knees and brown shoes_

 _"Clay-Make: Sculpt!" Jazzie focused intently at the floor. Her creation began forming. On the floor was just a head of a person on the ground made of clay. It looked a little misshapen. "Aww!" Jazzie whined. "I did it again."_

 _Hahahaha!" Jazzie's father laughed. Her father was man who looked like he was in his 30's with short black hair and brown eyes and light-skin. He wore a black long sleeve shirt under a auburn colored jacket, grey pants and black shoes. His name was Zane Velveteen. He ruffled his young daughter's brown hair. "Well of course you did. Your not gonna get it on the first try. But you did good this time. You managed to make something. Who's that supposed to be anyway?"_

 _"Guildmaster Oren." Jazzie said._

 _"Oh, really?" Zane questioned. "You still did good. Just practice and you can become a master like your mother and I someday."_

 _"Really, Daddy?" Jazzie said, looking from her father._

 _"Really." He nodded to his daughter as she hugged his leg. Two figures appeared at the door way of the room they were in._

 _"I'm back." The two looked over and noticed a woman who also looked like she was in her 30's. She had brown hair with a purple braid in her hair that hung from the side of her face, tanned skin, blue eyes and freckled cheeks like Jazzie. She wore a purple long sleeved jacket zipped up to her chest, a white t-shirt that showed some cleavage, tight purple pants that matched her jacket that's tucked into some black boots. This woman was Jazzie's mother, Jenelle Velveteen._

 _"Mommy!" Jazzie ran up to her mother. Her mom picked her up._

 _"Did you have fun with your Daddy while I was away, Jazzie?" Jenelle said to her daughter._

 _"Yep I sure did." Jazzie said._

 _Zane walked up to his wife and gave her a quick kiss on the lips._

 _"Welcome back dear." Zane said._

 _"Thanks honey." Jenelle said._

 _"Eww, gross." Jazzie said, sticking her tongue out in disgust. The two parent's laughed at their daughter and Jenelle put Jazzie down._

 _"Ahem!" A voice said. "I hope you all didn't forget about me." This person was a short old man with graying hair and a bald spot in the middle. He wore a black and blue robe and wears black boots. This man was Guildmaster Oren of Silver Rain._

 _"Master Oren?" Zane said. "What bring's you here?"_

 _"Just heard that Jenelle returned from her job." Oren said. "How'd it go?"_

 _"It went smoothly." Jenelle said. "Got some new info on that guild."_

 _"Oh is that so?" Oren said. "Spare me the details until later. For now..." Oren looked at Jazzie. "How are you young Jazzie."_

 _"I'm okay." Jazzie said. "Look I made something."_

 _"You did?" Jenelle smiled at her daughter._

 _"Look, it's over there." Jazzie pointed to her sculpture of the head of Guildmaster Oren._

 _"You made Master Oren." Jenelle said._

 _"Uh huh, it's looks just like him too." Jazzie giggled._

 _"But it doesn't..." Oren began but was then met with glares from both parents. The old man cleared his throat. "I mean it does look like me, good job Jazzie. You'll be an excellent wizard one day like your parents."_

 _"Really?" Jazzie asked._

 _"That's right." Jenelle smiled. "You'll be great Clay-Maker Magic just like your father and I."_

 _"Let me tell you about Maker Magic, Jazzie." Zane said. "The user has to make their own style of it, it has no restrictions and you have to make your own shape."_

 _"Make my own shape?" Jazzie said. "I don't think I understand, Daddy?"_

 _"Heh heh, you will when your older." Zane smiled at his daughter._

 _"And we as your parent's both know you'll be great at it, Jazzie." Jenelle smiled too._

 _Jazzie smiled up her parent's. She will become great at using Clay-Maker Magic just like them someday._

 _[Flashback end]_

* * *

Unknown to Jazzie who was lost in thought had her head visible to Vicky who had it in her sight.

"Gotcha." Vicky said.

"Jazzie, look-out!"

Sonny flew into Jazzie using his head to knock her back in cover and knocked her to the ground.

"What're you doing?" Sonny asked worriedly. "You almost lost your head."

"I'm sorry, Sonny." Jazzie said. "Got a little sidetracked. It won't happen again."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Sonny asked.

"Not yet, but I'll let you know." Jazzie said. "I figured out a way to beat her. So stay here just in case." Jazzie ran out and readied her magic. **"Clay-Make: Piercing Stars!"** The stars fly toward Vicky who easily blasts the stars out of the air. She aims her sniper rifle at Jazzie.

"It's okay, little girl!" Vicky exclaimed and started to squeeze the trigger. Jazzie places the end of her hand into her palm and places it the ground.

"Not today!" Jazzie exclaimed back. **"Clay-Make: Tower!"**

From under Vicky everything began rumbling a solid pillar of clay fired in the air with her standing on top of it Vicky fell back on the the pillar flat on her back. She let out short scream as she crashed into the ceiling. The clay pillar came back down flat on the ground with Vicky laying on the ground defeated.

"There, finally beat her." Jazzie sighed.

"I thought you'd let me when you'll need my help?" Sonny asked.

"I did say that but I didn't get to use my plan for you." Jazzie said. "But she's done, let's go."

"Okay." Sonny nodded and flew with his wings next to Jazzie.

"HEY, WAIT!"

Jazzie and Sonny looked behind them and saw that Victoria was still not down. She had bruises and scratches on her face and a very nasty glare.

"You think you could just take me down that easy, huh!?" Victoria shouted. "Well think again kid! Reequip!" Vicky then got out a Gatling gun and began firing rapidly everywhere trying to hit Jazzie. "I'll show you who's gonna be taken down!"

Jazzie and Sonny hid at different barricades separately.

"Sonny!" Jazzie shouted over the gunfire. The red cat looked in Jazzie's direction. "Time for that plan! When I call you that's when okay?"

Sonny still hiding and covering his head gave her a thumbs up. Jazzie ran out from behind her barricade and began dodging bullets cartwheeling and using her agility to her advantage.

"Sonny!" Jazzie called as she jumped into the air. Sonny nodded and grabbed Jazzie's back and grew out his wings and flew toward Vicky who kept her shooting with her Gatling gun. Sonny carrying Jazzie dodged with bullets. "Alright, we get one shot at this! Now throw me!"

Jazzie ordered Sonny. Jazzie in the air dodged bullets but as Sonny threw Jazzie as he ended getting hit with one of the passing bullets.

"AAAH!" The little cat yelped in pain as he fell to the ground.

"SONNY!" Jazzie shouted. "You'll pay for that, bitch!" Jazzie falling down toward Vicky readied her magic. **"Clay-Make: Sledgehammer!"** Jazzie made a clay sledgehammer. As the the girl ascended down she spun through the air and slammed her sledgehammer into Vicky's body.

The Spatial Magic user screamed and went flying into a wall face first with a crash. She peeled off the wall unceremoniously and fell on her back unconscious with her eyes rolled backwards.

"Finally." Jazzie breathed out. "Sonny!" She turned and ran toward the little cat. The cat was lying on the ground. Jazzie knelt down beside Sonny. She smiled as soon as she saw Sonny was still breathing and his wound wasn't that bad. Just a graze on the left side of his body.

"Oh good." Jazzie said. "The bullet only grazed you. Are you alright, Sonny?"

"Yeah." Sonny said. "I'm okay, ow!"

"Be careful." Jazzie told the little cat. She ripped off her shirt sleeve making a makeshift bandage and wrapped it around Sonny's body. "That's gonna have to do until we get you some medical attention."

"Okay, Jazzie." Sonny said. "You were great."

"I can't take all the credit." Jazzie said. "I couldn't have beat her without you."

"Yeah, I guess." Sonny smiled and bashfully rubbed the back of his head. Jazzie laughed at the adorable little red cat.

"Here, let's go." Jazzie said, picking Sonny up and holding him as she ran out the room.

* * *

 **[With Gray]**

Gray continued his way through Phantom's guild hall after running into several different rooms inside of it. How big is this guild hall anyway? It's like bigger than Fairy Tail's. Gray ran inside another room and this was strange to him.

On pedestal's were sculptures of animals, only they were made of sand.

"It's weird to see sculptures made of sand." Gray muttered as he was taking his shirt off.

"So, in Fairy Tail, is it habit among to you strip off your shirts or is just you...?"

Gray looked toward the source of the voice. He saw a man who looked be 20 years old with slicked back dirty blond hair, he had light skin and blue eyes. He was wearing a dark brown coat with fur collar, a black dress shirt, a red tie, gray colored trousers and a pair of polished black dress shoes.

"Who the hell are you...?" Gray asked the man.

"My name is Victor." He introduced. "I am a member of Phantom Lord along with my sister, Victoria."

 _"So he's that flirty punk chick's brother...?"_ Gray thought.

"As you can see here..." Victor said. "This room is filled with my sand sculptures. Magnificent aren't they...? Anyway, enough about me, your hear to stop the Abyss Break? Not likely, the only one of the Element Four left within Phantom's hall's is Aria and he isn't to be taken lightly and be beaten by all you weak little mages in your pitiful little guild."

"Okay, buddy..." Gray growled. "I'm not gonna let you dis our guild like that."

"Touched a nerve, have I...?" Victor grinned and readied his magic. **"Sand-Make: Bats!"** Multiple sand bats flew toward Gray.

Gray activates his own magic.

 **"Ice-Make: Lance!"** Ice lances fired at the eagles destroying them.

"I see." Victor grinned. "Your a Ice-Make user. And you make inanimate objects. Interesting." Victor placed his hand into his palm. **"Sand-Make: Wolf!"** A sand wolf is formed and it ran full speed toward Gray.

It goes to bite the Ice Mage who is easily able to jump over it somersaulting through the air. It charges again from behind Gray.

 **"Ice-Make: Sword!"** Gray made a sword and slashed the wolf to bits of sand.

 _"Is this guy just like...?"_ Gray thought.

"Not as interesting as my Maker Magic." Victor chuckled. "As you can see, I make animals with my maker magic."

 _"So he is a little like Lyon."_ Gray observed in thought. _"Not as good though."_

 **"Sand-Make: Bull!"** A bull of sand began charging at Gray.

 **"Ice-Make: Floor!"** Gray placed his hands on the ground. The sand bull began slipping around the ice floor. Gray skated gracefully around the bull and readied one of his attacks on Victor. **"Ice-Make: Hammer!"**

A large ice hammer appeared above Victor. The Sand-Make Mage back-flipped away from the hammer with the large weapon slamming into the ground.

"My turn..." Victor smiled deviously. **"Sand-Make: Rhino!"**

A large sand rhinoceros then appeared and got itself ready to charge at Gray. The rhino charged only for Gray to try to evade the sand rhino. Gray dodged again and again until he got his back against the wall. The rhino charged him with the Ice-Mage quickly using his agility ran up the wall making the Rhino crash into it. Gray was now behind the rhino. The sandy beast turned quickly and charged Gray who readied own move.

 **"Ice-Make: Shield!"** Gray's ice shield burst from the ground. The rhino slams right into it with it obliterating itself.

 **"Sand-Make: Lion!"** A sand lion appeared and went to slash Gray who dodged just in the neck of time. The sand lion ran at Gray again who got ready.

 **"Ice-Make: Battle Axe!"** Gray formed an ice axe and swung it around him destroying the lion. Gray began breathing heavily, he had to move around a lot, he couldn't let himself get hit by another one of this guy's animals.

"Now, how about this...!" Victor exclaimed. **"Sand-Make: Two-Headed Snake!"** A snake with two head's on either side of his body appeared. Gray tried to get one ofh his attacks ready but was soon overwhelmed by the snake. They wrapped around his body. The Ice-Mage tried desperately to wriggle himself free but it was no use. The two-headed sand serpent tightened Gray who screamed in pain and frustration trying to get himself free.

"It seems like this is the end for you, Fairy!" Victor said. "I can't wait until we get our big payout from that Heartfilia girls' father when we deliver her to him!"

Gray opened his eyes in anger at Victor who became surprised by the sudden look of the Ice-Mage.

"What the...?" Victor questioned. "Why haven't you suffocated yet!?"

Gray began freezing the two-headed snake all along the body. With a yell Gray stretches and destroy's the twin-headed serpent. He landed on the ground and glared at Victor.

"I've had just about enough of your bull crap, pal!" Gray exclaimed.

 **"Sand-Make: Bear!"** Victor makes an ice bear to attack Gray who has a look of anger still.

 **"Ice-Make: Saucer!"** Gray slices the bear in half with a large spinning ice disk. Gray dashed toward Victor at a quick speed.

"A direct attack...? Victor smirked. "Big mistake! **Sand-Make: Bats!"** He fired out his bats once again.

 **"Ice-Make: Lance!"** Gray's attack cancels out Victor's. Gray uses one of the pedestals and jumps into the air. Victor fires more sand eagles at Gray. The bat's hit Gray but just ignores the attack and when he lands he places his palms on the ground.

 **"Ice-Make: Knuckle!"** Using the ice from ground he forms multiple ice fist with it smashing into Victor. The man is knocked in the air and went flying into the air and crashed into the ground.

Victor then stood back up trying to get his balance. He had some scratches on his face and a strand of his dirty blond hair was hanging over his face.

"So, what...!?" He exclaimed to Gray. "You got a few hits in big deal!"

"The big deal I got with you, is that you piss me off." Gray said. "We're not gonna let you of you creeps have Lucy!"

"Damn you!" Victor growled. "Sa-!"

 **"Ice-Make: Geyser!"** Gray forms ice from the ground which hits Victor sending him into the air screaming and finally slamming to the ground defeated with his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Gray relaxed and sighed out loud.

"Damn was that guy a pain in the ass." Gray growled. He began walking away but then stopped. "Oh, by the way..." Gray said talking to Victor's unconscious. "You Maker animal's suck. I know someone who's are way better and his pack way more of a punch than yours." Gray left the room leaving the defeated Victor.

* * *

Gray walked out of the room he was just in.

 **"Gray!"**

Gray looked over and noticed Jazzie and Sonny who was now flying with his wings.

"Jazzie, Sonny!" Gray looked over to the two.

"Are you okay...?" Jazzie asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Gray nodded. "Just fought this annoying sand guy, I'm really hurt but nothing that won't heal."

Jazzie looked and noticed that Gray was totally shirtless. She blushed a little. She always admired his body and she didn't mind that he stripped occasionally. However, this wasn't the time to ogle him they had to stop the Abyss Break.

"Sonny, did you get hurt...?" Gray asked the cat looking at his bandaged torso.

"Yeah, I did." Sonny nodded. "

"Did you find out how to stop the Abyss Break?" Jazzie asked.

"Well..." Gray began.

 **"Hey, guys!"**

The trio noticed Jozen, Mira and Elfman sprinting toward them.

"It's you guys!" Gray smiled. "Good to see ya!"

"Jozen, Mira, Elfman!" Jazzie smiled.

Sonny flew into Jozen's arms.

"Hey, pal." Jozen smiled as he hugged his best friend. "You got hurt? Are you okay?"

"Just a little." Sonny said. "Just got grazed."

"Well, you're okay." Jozen said. "That's the important thing."

"So, Mira what're you doing here?" Gray asked.

"I thought you were still outside." Jazzie said.

"Never mind that." Mira shook her head. "We know how to stop the Abyss Break."

* * *

Mira explained to the rest of the team how to stop the Abyss Break by defeating Aria. The group ran through the guild hall and everything started to shake.

"Now, what?" Elfman asked.

"Natsu must've beaten the last one!" Gray stated.

"Yes, we did it!" Mira cheered. "We stopped the Abyss break from being cast!"

"Cause we're awesome!" Eflman said excitedly.

"Hah, you know it!" Gray chimed in.

 **"That's right!"** Jozen, Jazzie and Sonny chimed in unison.

"All the members of the Element Four have been defeated!" Mira said.

The group continued going deeper in the halls and spot a familiar red head.

"Erza...? Mira said.

"What's she doing here?" Jazzie said.

"Looks like something big went down." Elfman stated looking around.

"It's you." Erza said.

"You're injured you shouldn't be here." Gray told her.

"Yeah, you're not really looking too good." Mira said.

"Woah!" Elfman said, looking around and seeing someone.

"It's Aria!" Mira said.

"Did Erza defeat him?" Sonny said.

"Probably." Jozen said.

"You got shot by that cannon and still fought this guy?" Elfman asked Erza.

"What the heck were you thinking?" Gray asked. "Hold on?"

"You beat him on your own?" Mira asked.

"I must admit..." Erza smiled. "I never wanted anyone to see me in such a retched state. I guess I still have a lot to learn."

Just then the group then feel something and just get these looks of fear.

"What the...?" Gray said.

"What is it...?" Mira said.

"I sense death." Erza said.

"Guys...?" Jazzie said. "I don't think I like this feeling."

"Me neither." Sonny said, flying in Jazzie's arms.

"I super manly and it gives me chills." Elfman shivered.

"Whatever it is, it's pure evil." Mira said.

Jozen with his enhanced senses hears clapping from behind him and even caught the person's scent.

"Behind us." Jozen said, turning his head. Everyone else followed his instructions and saw someone they'd hope not to run into.

"Bravo." Jose said. "You're all quite keen. Very impressive, Fairy Tail wizards. Especially you 'Water Viper' being a Dragon-Slayer and all you knew I was coming. I knew this would be fun but never in my wildest dreams that it would be this entertaining. You annihilated the Jupiter Cannon, defeated Victor and Victoria, disposed of my Elite Element Four and you even managed to bring my magic giant to it's knees." Jose had dark magic energy emanating from himself.

"Master Jose...!?" Erza said.

"This creep...!" Elfman said.

"He's Phantom's master!?" Gray said.

"It's like there's a black cloud being over him?" Mira said covering her mouth. "I feel sick just being near him!"

"I know what you mean, his scent isn't normal either." Jozen said. "Jazzie, Sonny get back with Mira and Erza!"

"I'm not stepping down!" Jazzie said, putting Sonny down as he ran over to be with Mira and Erza.

"Thank you." Jose said. "You've been so kind to entertain me that I simply must return the favor."

"You guys ready?" Gray asked Jozen, Jazzie and Elfman.

"You bet." Elfman said.

 **"Yeah!"** Jozen and Jazzie said in unison.

"I'll return it in full." Jose said with a wide smile. He raised his arm getting his magic ready.

 **"Ice-Make: Saucer."** Gray readied his own.

 **"Beast Arm:..."** Elfman started his magic.

 **"Water-Dragon:..."** Jozen's cheeks filled.

 **Clay-Make: Piercing Stars."** Jazzie started her own.

"No!" Erza warned the four. "Don't do it!"

The four didn't listen as they jumped up and went to attack Jose.

 **"Roar!"** Jozen fired his breath attack.

 **"Iron Bull!"** Elfman turned his arm into iron to attack Jose.

Jazzie and Gray fired their attacks with the other two. Jose fired ghosts at the four wizards from his magic circle. The ghost hit the four doing damage them as they screamed falling to the ground.

"Elfman, Jozen, Gray, Jazzie!" Mira called out to he friends.

"Are you guys okay?" Sonny called.

Jose throws a red blast that sends everyone flying off. Erza dashed toward Jose sword drawn. Jose fired a dark blast from his palm at Erza who jumped over it. Erza reequipped into her Black Wing Armor.

She slashes at him and then slashes him again overhead. Jose grabbed Erza's wrist and grinned evilly at her which surprised. He threw by her wrist as Erza flew backwards and caught her footing and landed on the ground.

"Fascinating." Jose said. "You took a shot from Jupiter at full force, did you not?" Jose asked. "And yet you're still standing."

"Only because my friend's have filled my heart with strength." Erza declared. "I will withstand any physical pain. To protect the ones that I love."

"How awfully courageous and exquisitely beautiful." Jose said. "Destroying you will bring me unbelievable pleasure."

* * *

"What the..." Jozen groaned turning himself over. He saw Jazzie and Sonny lying down together unconscious. He heard another groan and saw Gray. "Gray...?"

"Jozen...?" Gray looked over at the Dragon-Slayer. Jozen looked up and saw a bright light almost blinding.

"For some strange reason this warm light reminds me of the Master?" Gray said.

"That's because it is him." Jozen smiled weakly. Gray looked and saw that Makarov finally arrived with a white powerful aura around him.

With a shout Jose with his dark aura around him fired ghosts at Makarov. Fairy Tail's Guild Master put up magic circles blocking the ghosts off.

"You kids need to get out while you can!" Makarov told the young wizards he called his children.

Gray and Elfman got up. Jozen get's up along with Jazzie and Sonny.

"Gramps!" Gray shouted.

"We'll stay with you!" Elfman shouted.

"We're not gonna leave you!" Jozen shouted.

"No!" Erza ordered. "We have to do what he says!" Erza ran toward the group. Mira finally wakes up also. "Let's go!"

"Sis?" Elfman said to Mira. "You think you can stand?"

"Jazzie, Sonny, you two alright?" Jozen asked.

"I'm okay." Sonny nodded.

"Me too." Jazzie said. "But what about Master?"

"Well, well..." Jose said to Makarov. "Now that your here I have no interest in those children of yours. I'll exterminate those pests after I finish you off."

"Stay here, we're only going to get in his way." Erza said. Elfman helps Mira out of the building, Jazzie was carrying Sonny out as well "He can handle this. I have faith." Erza said running out with the others.

Jozen and Gray watched Makarov face off against Jose. The two then ran off with the other's after giving one last look at their Master.

* * *

Sometime after, there was a blinding light. Jozen, Erza and Gray and the others looked on at it.

"That blinding light?" Jazzie said. "What is it...?"

"This is Fairy Law." Erza said.

"What is that?" Gray asked.

"A spell that vanquishes darkness with sacred light." Erza answered with a smile. "And only effects those as the castor see's as their enemy. Incredible isn't it? It's one of the most legendary spells in existence."

The blinding light fades signaling that's Master Makarov defeated Jose.

 **"Alright, we beat Phantom!"** Every Fairy Tail wizard began celebrating their victory. Erza and the group all smiled happily seeing that they won.

* * *

 **Oh damn this is pretty long. I covered Jozen's final part of his fight with Juvia. Jazzie's battle with Vicky and we got a little background on Jazzie and Gray's fight with Victor.**

 **Hope ya'll enjoyed this action packed chapter.**

 **Reviews...**

 **Ahurtrojo: I know right. Took a long time for the main couple of this story to finally meet. Thing's are finally starting to pick up in this with the Phantom Lord Arc coming up.**

 **See you guys later.**


	9. Repairing the Guild Hall, Lucy's letter

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **It's owned by Hiro Mashima**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail: Prince Of The Ocean Pt.9**

* * *

The Fairy Tail wizards looked at their precious guild that was completely crashed. Guild Master Makarov sighed as he looked at the destroyed building.

"It's in ruins." He said. "They really did a number on it, huh?"

"Master...?" Everyone looked behind them and saw Lucy. "I...I'm so sorry."

"Aww child, you've been through a lot lately." Makarov said. "But don't let it get you down."

"Yeah, let's see a smile, Lucy!"

Lucy looked over and saw Levy along with Jet, Droy and Reedus.

"Levy!" Lucy gasped.

"Yep, we're back!" Levy smiled winking at Lucy.

"You're alright?" Lucy said still in shock.

"We beat Phantom so there's no reason for you to be sad." Levy said.

"Sure they might've destroyed our guild hall..." Droy said.

"But we're gonna rebuild it even bigger and better!" Jet said.

"Oui." Reedus agreed.

"I'm sorry that we had you so worried, Lucy." Levy said.

"No, it was all my fault." Lucy said.

"We heard about your secret." Levy said. "But there's not a single person in the guild who thinks your to blame."

"She's right." Reedus scratched his head. "In fact, I owe you an apology."

"Lucy..." Makarov began. "Though we may not be able to share our feelings of happiness and sadness entirely. We do share them to some extent. That's what happens in a guild. One persons happiness becomes everyone's happiness. One person's anger becomes everyone's anger and one person's tears becomes everyone's tears. There's no reason for you to feel guilty, so don't cry. You should already know how much everyone here cares about you."

Lucy was crying into hands hearing the old man's words.

"Head your head high my dear..." Makarov finished. "Because you are a proud member of the Fairy Tail family."

Lucy tears began roll down her face like a waterfall as she cried loudly. All the Fairy Tail members smiled at the girl. She really is apart of their guild. Apart of their family.

* * *

All the Fairy Tail members had to repair their guild hall since it was destroyed after getting bombarded with questions from the magic council. Natsu falls over trying to carry too much lumber. Mira and Happy sighed at the pink-haired boy.

"Hey, Natsu...?" Jozen said, carrying one bar of lumber over his shoulder. "Maybe you should try carrying one at a time. Just my advice, buddy."

Jozen was wearing a grey hooded t-shirt, a pair of light blue jeans and black shoes. His goggles were hanging around his head.

"That's what you get for trying to carry too much, you moron." Gray said to Natsu with one piece of lumber over his own shoulder.

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME!" Natsu shouted at Gray.

"You got a problem?!" Gray argued, getting in Natsu's face.

"Yeah, I got a problem with your face!" Natsu argued back.

"Cut it out!" Erza shouted slamming Natsu and Gray on their heads knocking them out with her own piece lumber. "Get back to work! Now! We've got a lot to do so no more lollygagging!"

 **"Aye..."** The two morons groaned.

"I wouldn't wanna work for Erza." Droy said who was bandaged.

"Did she reequip into that outfit?" Jet said standing next to Droy also bandaged up.

Makarov was working on putting the guild hall back together in a large form.

"Look, even Master Makarov's hard at work." Levy said.

 **"Yeah in a big way!"** Jet and Droy exclaimed in unison.

"Hey, Boss!" Erza called to Makarov.

"Uh, over there." Makarov directed her pointing.

 **"And now she's calling the Master boss?"** Jet and Droy once again exclaimed in unison.

 **"Oww!"** Natsu and Gray whined in unison. **"That really hurt, Erza!"**

"Are you guy's okay?" Jazzie asked the two kneeling down to them.

"You guy's playing Wack-A-Mole?" Happy asked the two.

Jozen chuckled at his guildmates' antics and then felt something or rather someone watching him. He turned around quickly almost hitting Jet and Droy in the process which they ducked.

"Hey, what the heck, Jozen?!" Droy shouted.

"You almost hit us?" Jet shouted.

Jozen just ignored them and kept looking around by darting his eyes to different places.

"Hey, Jozen...?" Sonny asked as he flew to Jozen. He had a bandage on the left side of his body where he got wounded. "You okay?"

"Huh?" Jozen snapped out of his thoughts. "I'm fine." He said that but he still had the strangest feeling's that someone was watching him. He just kept walking off with the lumber still placed over his shoulder. "Must be my imagination."

Unknown to Jozen was a certain water woman watching from behind a large piece of rubble. She had tinge of red on her cheeks with hearts her eyes.

 _"Jozen-sama is so strong, I want him to carry Juvia like he did earlier again!"_ Juvia thought, remembering Jozen carry her bridal-style but imagined them looking like they were about to kiss. imagining that made caused her heart to beat rapidly.

"Hate to say it..." Macao said.

"But it looks a little too big." Wakaba finished.

"We figured we might as well expand the place." Mira said. "Look!" Mira held up the blueprints. "I got the planes right here."

"Oh yeah?" Macao said.

"I wanna see." Chimed Wakaba.

"I liked it just like it was!" Natsu complained.

"What's it gonna look now?" Gray said.

Mira showed off the plans to the guys which had them sweat-drop.

"What the...?" Macao said.

"Wow, that's looks great." Wakaba said trying to sound nice.

"So, which way is up?" Natsu asked.

Jozen walked over to look at the plans Mira was holding and took a close look at it.

"What kinda idiot drew these anyway?" Jozen asked. "It's looks likes a disabled kid drew 'em."

Mira began sobbing as Jozen was trying to comfort her.

"Oh no! Mira, I'm sorry." Jozen apologized. "I didn't mean to make you sad. I didn't know you drew 'em. Honest."

 **"You made her cry."** Chimed Natsu, Macao and Wakaba in unison.

 **"That's Jozen for you."** Sonny and Happy exclaimed in unison.

"Man, Jozen usually is one of the nicest people in the guild." Wakaba said.

"Yeah, I didn't think he had the guts to say that kind of stuff in him." Macao agreed

"No!" Jozen protested. "I'm really not like that all! Honest!"

Jazzie starts to hug Mira to comfort her.

"Bad Jozen!" Jazzie scolded, pointing a finger at the Water-Dragon Slayer/her brother. "Bad!"

"Jazzie!" Jozen shouted.

 _"Jozen-sama is cold to other woman yet so warm to Juvia."_ Juvia thought with her eyes looking like stars.

* * *

Jozen, Sonny, Natsu, Happy and Gray were hanging around taking a quick break.

"Oh man..." Natsu stretched. "I'm starving."

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"I could eat a giant fish right now." Sonny said.

"You read my mind, Sonny." Happy said.

"When's our lunch break?" Gray asked sitting next to Jozen.

"Well..." Jozen smiled. "I told Jazzie to go make us some lunch."

"Woah really!" Natsu smiled excitedly. "Jazzie's making us lunch!"

"Wow!" Happy smiled. "Her tuna sandwiches are the best!"

"They sure are!" Sonny agreed.

"Yep, don't worry guy's she'll be here any minute now. "Jozen said, resting his arms behind his head. "Just be patient."

All of a sudden a boxed lunch appears in Jozen's lap. It came by delivery of a water blast. It ended up getting Gray, Happy, Sonny and Natsu wet.

"Where the heck did this come from?" Jozen wondered.

"I'm soaked." Natsu complained.

"Aye." Happy agreed who was also wet.

"What was that?" Gray wondered soaked also.

"Jozen, look!" Sonny pointed. "It's a lunch box!"

"Huh?" Jozen looked in his lap and saw a pink colored lunchbox. "Where'd this come from?" Jozen opened the box and saw something that made him gasp. It was a lunch complete with veggies and meats and a side of rice and it looked really fancy-looking but the thing that kinda disturbed was the fact that it was also made to look like his face and there was also a pair of tentacles moving around at the bottom.

"What in the actual heck...?" Was all Jozen managed to say.

"That looks pretty tasty!" Natsu smiled.

"Don't say that about a guy's face, Natsu!" Gray said.

"Ooh, that's awesome!" Happy exclaimed. "Wow, your face is totally edible!"

"I don't even think I wanna eat this!" Jozen whined. "It's totally weird for a guy to eat his own face and there's some strange goop coming out the side of it!" They're actually was a strange green ooze pouring out the side of the box lunch. "Gross! It's getting all over my hands!"

"I'll eat it for ya!" Natsu happily said.

"I don't know man." Jozen said. "I wouldn't risk it. It's probably not even safe for us to eat anyway."

From where Juvia was hiding she was crying and biting a tissue.

 _"This is so heartbreaking!"_ Juvia thought tearfully. _"Juvia spent three whole days making that for him!"_

"Hey, guys!" A voice called. "I'm back!"

All the guys looked over and saw Jazzie with a bag.

"I made sandwiches for you guys!" Jazzie said happily.

"Alright, food!" Natsu said.

"Aye!" Happy cheered.

"Here, this one's for Natsu." Jazzie pulled out the first sandwich. "It's spicy."

The fire-breather takes the sandwich and began eating it happily. Jazzie hands two tuna fish sandwich's to Sonny and Happy who began eating happily as well.

"Here, Gray." Jazzie hands a sandwich to Gray. "This one's yours."

"Thanks." Gray said, smiling at Jazzie. "You're the best, Jazzie."

"Thanks, no problem." Jazzie smiled and blushed. "Oh hey bro..." She looked over at Jozen who was still currently looking at the box lunch he was holding. The clay-make mage put a hand on her hip. "What the heck, Bro!"

"Jazzie!" Jozen said.

"I went through all the trouble of making you guys lunch and you bring your own!" Jazzie scolded. "You were the one who told me to make lunch for you guys and..." She then took her eyes to contents inside the box. "Why is it made out of your face?"

"I didn't make this." Jozen sighed.

 _"Though now that I think about it, I think I know who made it."_ Thought Jozen. _"It has her scent. I'm not complaining she actually smells really nice. I'm being a creep."_

"WHO SAID YOU COULD TAKE A LUNCH BREAK!" Erza scolded appearing out of nowhere and then reverted back to being calm as he eyes landed on Jozen. "Is that your face made out of veggies?"

"Yes." Jozen sighed.

Erza produced a fork out of nowhere and stabbed the lunch box Jozen in the face.

"AHH! SO CRUEL! Jozen screamed.

"Mmm, this is good." Erza said while eating. "I could eat the whole thing."

This time Jazzie got a fork out of nowhere and stabbed the other side of Jozen's face.

"What the...?!" Jozen shouted. "Jazzie!?"

Jazzie popped the food in her mouth and began eating.

"Ooh, Erza's right." Jazzie said. "It's delicious. C'mon you gotta eat it, bro. I'm sure whoever made it for you would be very happy to see that you ate it."

"Well, if you say so." Jozen said. Now holding a fork stuck it in the food and popped it in his mouth. It tasted harmless and it also tasted good. It was pretty well made. "You know, this is actually pretty good."

Hearing those words made Juvia's heart flutter and imagine Jozen said something entirely different.

 _[Juvia's Off World]_

 _"This is so good I'd marry the beautiful cook that made it for me!"_

 _Jozen got down on one knee while giving Juvia a bouquet of flowers._

 _"Juvia my dear, will you make my lunch everyday?" Jozen asked lovingly._

 _"Yes, Jozen-Sama!" Juvia answered. "And we'll have 33 babies!"_

 _[Real World]_

"Juvia's so happy she could cry!" Juvia squealed loudly from where she was hiding. But she immediately quieted down hoping she wouldn't get spotted.

"Hey, could you guys do me favor?" Someone asked the group. It was Loke. "When I was in town I found Lucy's gate keys." He said, holding up the keys. "Can you give them back to her?"

"Oh hey man." Gray said. "We were wondering where you ran off to."

"You were looking for her key's this whole time?" Natsu asked.

"Are you okay, Loke?" Sonny asked him.

"Yeah, you look a little pale, dude." Jozen said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Loke said. "Just a little beat. You know, being a gentlemen is pretty draining."

"Lucy hasn't been around lately." Jazzie said.

"Aye, she's probably still too sore to help out." Happy said.

"We should go and check on her." Natsu suggested. "Why don't you come with us?" He asked Loke.

"No thanks I'll pass." Loke said. "You know I'm no good around Celestial Wizards." Loke began walking away.

"Oh c'mon!" Natsu complained. "This is Lucy we're talking about!"

"Natsu, everyone has different strength's and weaknesses." Erza told him. "Just leave him alone."

* * *

Erza, Natsu, Gray, Jozen and the two cats when to Lucy's home to go and check on her.

"Lucy!" Happy exclaimed in the window.

"How're you feeling?!" Natsu exclaimed window as well.

"Geez, don't just come in through the window."

"Hasn't anyone taught you boys to use a door?" Erza asked plainly.

"But Erza, I saw you just walk right in." Jozen sweat-dropped.

"She didn't even knock either." Sonny stated.

 **"Since when are you Miss Manners?"** Gray and Natsu asked in unison.

"Man, what's the deal?" Natsu wondered.

"Normally she'd be all..." Gray started.

"GET OUTTA HERE!" Happy mimicked Lucy.

"I wonder where she could be?" Erza wondered.

"In the bath?" Gray said and thought of the outcome what's gonna happen if he caught Lucy in the bath. "I know I'm asking for it but it's gonna be done. Sorry about this." He went to open the bath curtains to reveal Natsu in the bath.

"Not here." Natsu waved off.

"WHERE'D YOU COME FROM!?" Gray exclaimed. "GET OUTTA HERE, WOULD YA!?"

"It seems as though she's not home." Erza said.

"Obviously." Jozen said.

"It's just not the same without Lucy." Erza groaned.

"Nobody can yell like she can." Happy said.

"If there was an award for how many times a person can freak out, she'd win it." Sonny said.

"My impression wasn't that bad." Gray said. "It's not like yours was any better."

Happy and Sonny both open a drawer.

"Lucy!" Happy said.

"You here?" Sonny asked.

The two cat's eyes go wide in shock

"She in there?" Natsu asked walking over to the cat's and looking in the drawer seeing the content's inside.

"Yeah, like she would fit in a drawer." Gray deadpanned as he looked inside the box becoming surprised.

"What's in there?" Jozen asked joining them and seeing what's in the drawer. "Oh my god..."

Erza even walked over also looking shocked at the drawer filled with woman's underwear.

"Where do you buy underwear like this?" Happy asked.

"That's underwear!?" Gray asked in shock as his head was steaming.

"Some of them are see through." Sonny said.

"I've never seen anything like it!?" Erza said.

"Wow, Lucy has no shame to wear such thing's." Jozen said, his face red with a deep blush.

"Where would you even where that?" Erza asked.

"Family gathering?" Natsu said.

 **"Definitely not."** The other 5 answered.

"C'mon will you shut the drawer already!" Gray said.

"Lucy!" Happy called. "Where're you hiding!"

"Would you quit looking in weird places!" Gray scolded.

Happy knocks over a lidded box filled with a bunch of sealed letters.

"So many letters..." Erza said.

"And their still sealed." Gray said.

"Why didn't she send them?" Jozen wondered.

"And why are there so many?" Sonny said.

Natsu opened one of the letters and read it.

"Dear Mom, Today was a very special day because I joined the Fairy Tail guild." Natsu read.

"Hey man, don't go reading her stuff!" Gray said.

Jozen walked over and took the letter out of Natsu's hand and read the rest.

"I met the most beautiful wizard named whose actually really nice and cool." Jozen read. "She's always yelling at Natsu and Gray."

Erza blushed at the words that were read saying that she was nice and cool.

"Are all these letters addressed to her mom?" Gray questioned.

"Looks that way." Happy said.

"How come she never mailed them?" Natsu questioned.

"Maybe she felt she couldn't?" Sonny shrugged.

"I found a note." Erza said, getting the guy's attention. "Evidently Lucy left it for us. It's says 'she's going home'."

 **"No way!"** The others yelled in unison.

* * *

The group ran through Lucy's fancy looking large front yard. Jozen spots the blonde.

"Hey, guys!" Jozen pointed. "There she is!"

 **"LUCY!"** The others shouted.

"You're here!?" Lucy exclaimed seeing Natsu and everyone else.

 **"Lucy!"** Happy even Sonny flew into Lucy to go and hug her.

After finding Lucy and meeting all the people from her home that took care of her they left.

"I'm sorry guy's." Lucy said. "I didn't mean to freak you out."

"There's no need to apologize." Erza said. "We should've have jumped to conclusions."

"Yeah, we thought you were going back for good." Gray said.

"Glad you coming back to the guild, Lucy." Jozen smiled.

"Mmhmm!" Sonny nodded. "It wouldn't be the same without you."

"Happy here was crying like a baby." Natsu said.

"You cried just as much as I did, Natsu." Happy quipped.

"No I did not." Natsu looked to the side shyly.

"Ahh, is someone embarrassed all of a sudden." Lucy teased.

"I gotta tell ya..." Gray said. "I'm kinda digging your home town."

"Me too." Erza smiled. "It's such a peaceful place."

"Oh, it's not a town." Lucy smiled. "This is just part of our garden's."

Everyone stopped walking.

"The Heartfilia estate goes all the way up to that mountain over there." Lucy pointed towards the said mountain. "Huh, what's the matter, you guys?"

"HOLY CRAP SHE'S RICH!" Gray shouted.

"AND ACT'S LIKE IT'S NOTHING!" Natsu shouted.

"JUST HOW LOADED IS YOUR FAMILY, LUCY!?" Jozen shouted and then fainted.

"AHHHHH!" Sonny screamed and sat down next to Jozen who was apparently foaming at the mouth. "JOZEN DON'T DIE!"

"3 of our best soldiers are down!" Happy saluted to Erza. "Captain Erza! What're your orders!?"

"Wow." Erza said admiring the sky. "The sky is so beautiful."

"We need a medic!" Happy said. "Captain Erza has a screw loose!"

"If anyone needs a medic it's Jozen!" Sonny shouted. "Look! He's still foaming at the mouth!"

"GROAH!" Was all the Water-Dragon Slayer managed to say.

 **"OOOPAH!"** Shouted both Natsu and Gray.

Lucy just had this frightened expression as she looked at all the crazy individuals in front of her. But then began laughing at them cheerily.

 _"Mom, I know you're looking down on me from heaven."_ Lucy smiled at her friends as they were now back to normal smiling at her. _"So I'm sure you'd agree with my decision to leave. My friends are so special to me. I really couldn't be happier. Fairy Tail is my family now._

* * *

 **And there we are. We finished Phantom Lord finally. We're not gonna head into Tower of Heaven yet. You guys know that episode when do that play. We're gonna do that one next to I guess add filler to this story. I also wanna do it since I actually act in play's in real life so that's a reason for doing that episode.**

 **I got some original chapters in mind so yeah look forward to those hopefully.**

 **Cloud4012: I got some moments for those two before that whole thing happens. Thanks for reviewing. Much appreciated.**

 **See you guys later.**


	10. Forming a team!

**Hey, there sports fans! Welcome back to another chapter of Fairy Tail: Prince of the Ocean. Now, this is a filler chapter before we get into Tower of Heaven.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters.**

 **Just my OC's**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail: Prince of the Ocean Pt.10**

* * *

"Listen up, everyone!" Mira shouted getting everybody's attention. "We're taking on job request again starting today! You'll have to excuse the mess while we're under construction but at least you can get back to work!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

All the guild members of Fairy Tail began cheering. Excited that they can finally go on jobs once again after what Phantom Lord put them through.

"What's up with them?" Lucy asked while sitting at the bar. "Most of the time these would just be loafing around the guild hall all day." Lucy said as Mira giggled. "I don't suppose you've seen Loke have you?"

"Oh, don't tell me you've fallen head over heels for Fairy Tail resident playboy?" Mira asked teasingly.

"It's not like that!" Lucy exclaimed but then relaxed. "It's just that apparently he was the one who found my key's. I just wanted to tell him thanks for his help."

"Sure, I'll let him know if I see him." Mira said. "So, we're your Celestial Spirits mad at you? You know, for dropping your key's?"

"Yeah, you could say that." Lucy said turning her head. "And there was one spirit in particular who was really PO'd with me." Lucy said remembering the wrath of Aquarius holding a riding crop looking angry. "Just thinking about it is makes my butt sting." Lucy groaned sadly holding her rear end.

"I could cool it for ya." Gray said with his hand enveloping ice.

"That's sounds like sexual harassment to me." Lucy replied.

"Lucy, can you show me how read your butt is...?" Happy asked teasingly.

"And with that comment you've crossed the line!" Lucy shouted.

"Jozen can rub some water on it for you, Lucy." Sonny said.

"Uh, that's okay he doesn't have to." Lucy said.

"Plus, I never said I'd do that." Jozen sighed.

Natsu's hand began enveloping fire on it with him grinning evilly.

"How do you think she'll react if I make her butt sting even more." Natsu said.

"WHO ARE YOU THE DEVIL!" Lucy yelled at him.

A barrel all of a sudden flew straight in to Natsu knocking on his face.

"Why don't you tell the others how you feel!?" Erza shouted. And she was shouting at Laxus.

 **"What's going on...?"** Both Lucy and Gray asked in unison.

"Laxus." Jozen growled.

"I have no problem to tell them what I think of them...?" Laxus said to Erza. "This guild's full of nothing but losers and weaklings. Especially the two of you morons." He turned to Jet and Droy. "You were Phantom's personal punching bags. Ya know, I never bothered to learn your names."

This made Jet and Droy hang their heads in shame.

"Which brings me to the worst of them all!" Laxus said turning to Lucy. "The rich little princess wannabe wizard. This was your fault."

Jozen glared at Laxus and gritted his teeth. Even Jazzie was angry as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Laxus!" Mira shouted. "Would you shut up! The Master said that no in the guild is to held accountable for what happened. Not even you. Despite the fact that I begged you to come help and you turned your back on us!"

"Stop your whining!" Laxus yelled with a grin on his face. "That fight had nothing to do with me. But if I had been there, you wouldn't be drowning your sorrows in this pile of rubble right now!"

"Why you...!" Erza shouted.

"Damn you...!" Jozen shouted.

"I've heard enough out a you!" Natsu shouted going to attack Laxus who used his lighting to completely dodge Natsu's attack.

"C'mon Laxus, fight me like a man!" Natus said. "You gutless coward!"

"Hahahahaha!" Laughed Laxus. "How do you expect to fight me if you can't even touch me you dimwit! I can't wait to inherit this place and kick all you weaklings to the curb!"

"You!?" Jozen asked walking up. "Inheriting Fairy Tail!? That's funny coming from you."

"Heh, why's that?" Laxus asked, still with that grin that just made you wanna punch right off his face.

"There's no way in hell the Master the would even let you inherit Fairy Tail." Jozen said. "One of the reasons being is that treat everyone here like dirt. Someone like you Laxus can never be the Guild Master of Fairy Tail. Never in a million years."

Jozen's words made Laxus sneer at the Dragon-Slayer for a little until he smiled.

"Whatever." Laxus shrugged. "It doesn't even matter. Your days in Fairy Tail are numbered kids! Things are gonna be a whole lot different around here." Laxus said turning around and walking. "So I guess you losers will have to find a new place to hang out." He laughed as he dissipated into his lighting form and vanished.

"Tch, bastard." Jozen muttered. Natsu clenched his fist in anger. Mira and Lucy talk about how Master Makarov refuses to retire being Guild Master for that very reason.

"Man, I hate him." Natsu growled, fist shaking in anger.

"I'm there with ya, Natsu." Jozen said.

"Calm down." Erza said to the two. "It's just a needless waste of energy."

Jozen relaxes himself and looks to Erza.

"You're right, Erza." Jozen sighed and then smiled at her.

"Let's try to get your mind off him." Erza smiled. "What do you think about taking a job?"

Hearing that, Natsu relaxes and looks at Erza.

"And we can get Gray and Lucy to come along with us." Erza said. "And Jozen as well."

"Me too...?" Jozen asked.

"Do what...?" Lucy asked in surprise.

"Hey, Gray...?" Mira said. "Your clothes." The ice wizard looks down at himself in shock.

"We've all been working together since the Eisenwald incident so I guess we're a team of sorts now." Erza said.

"It took her this long to figure that out." Wakaba said. "We all knew."

"Yeah, those guys have been joined at the hip for a while now." Macao said. "And this is the first time she called them her team."

"That's Erza for ya." Cana said.

"So, what do you think about making it official?" Erza said. "The 5 of us working as a team. Well actually 7 if we include Happy and Sonny."

"But..." Lucy said with a smile. "You sure you want someone like me on your team?"

"Not someone like you...?" Natsu said. "Lucy it's gotta be exactly you!"

"Aye!" Happy said.

"It just wouldn't feel right if we didn't have you out there with us, ya know?" Natsu smiled. Lucy smiled back at Natsu.

"Hey uh, Erza...?" Jozen asked her. "If we're gonna be a team, what're we gonna do about those 2?"

Erza looked at Natsu and Gray with the two glaring at each other.

"Problem, boys?" Erza asked the two coming between them.

 **"No! We're absolutely thrilled!"** The two said frighteningly.

"I've already got a job lined up for us." Erza said. "Taking down an arcane cult in the castle town of Lupinus. With me?"

 **"Yeah!"** The rest of the strongest team said together.

* * *

 **Short chapter but I got another one coming after this so stay tuned.**


	11. Beach time and Trouble at the Casino

**I've come to a decision. I decided we're doing Phantom Lord right now. I was gonna do something else but I've been looking forward to this arc as well as the Battle of Fairy Tail arc. Oh and Jazzie is gonna be along for the ride in this arc.**

 **I will be having my own original missions and an original story arc but that's gonna be later on.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail**

 **It's owned by Hiro Mashima**

 **I just own the OC's.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail: Prince of the Ocean Pt.11**

* * *

Team Natsu along with Jazzie were currently at the Akane Resort compliments of Loke on the beach. Everyone having a lot of fun, running along the beach, playing volleyball and playing in the water and splashing each other.

Jozen was shirtless wearing a pair of white swim trunks with a dark blue strip going down the right leg and had his goggles over forehead, Jazzie was wearing a black bikini with purple stars all over the top and bottoms and Sonny was wearing a pair of dark green swim trunks.

The group were doing all sorts of activities, like burying Gray in sand turning him into a mermaid and pushing everyone on a balloon raft on the water. Everyone else sat on top as Jozen and Gray pushed the raft.

It was all fun and games until Natsu being himself decided to steal Gray's swim trunks.

"Gimme back my bathing suit!" Gray shouted angrily as he used both Sonny and Happy as a cover for his private parts.

"No way man!" Natsu laughed.

 **"WAAAAAAAHHH!"** The two cat's cried tears from the position they're in.

"I don't think Happy and Sonny like being used a cover up!" Lucy laughed.

"Damn it, Gray!" Jozen shouted. "In front of Jazzie! Seriously!?" The Water-Dragon Slayer said as he was shielding his adoptive sister's eyes with his hands.

"Aww! No fair!" Jazzie pouted. "I can't see anything!"

"It's not my fault!" Gray argued. "It's Natsu's! He won't gimme me back bathing my suit!"

"No excuses, buddy!" Jozen said. "And stop using Sonny and Happy as cover-up's!"

"I don't like this!" Sonny cried.

From behind a tree hid Juvia Lockser, former member of the disbanded guild Phantom Lord leaning out from behind a tree wearing her own purple-colored bikini with light purple polka dot on the top and bottoms. She was watching the group from afar or more like watching a certain Water Dragon-Slayer.

"Juvia's beloved Jozen-sama is such a caring brother and a hunk!" Juvia said with a blush as she watched Jozen continue to cover Jazzie's eyes and a glare toward Gray. She adored how nice biceps were or she admired how nice his entire upper body is. Jozen was exactly her prince.

* * *

The group went back to their hotel rooms and decided to head to the Casino. Jozen was getting himself dressed. He wore a dark blueish-green dress shirt, a black tie a pair of black jeans that could easily pass a dress pants and his black steel-toed combat boots with a wallet in his pocket with his chain on the side. He placed his blue goggles in his pocket just in case trouble happens.

"Wow, you're looking sharp, Jozen!" Sonny exclaimed happily.

"Thanks, little buddy." Jozen said with a smile looking himself in the mirror.

"You hoping you meet a pretty girl down in the Casino?" Sonny joked.

"What?" Jozen asked looking over to his feline companion raising an eyebrow. "Heck no! And besides, girl's are never interested in me anyway's.

"You never know." Sonny said. "You could meet your special someone someday?"

"Maybe?" Jozen said. "Who put this nonsense in your head? Jazzie?"

"She think's you have someone in your life to make you happy." Sonny said. "And I think so too."

"Sonny..." Jozen said walking to the red cat. "You and Jazzie are all I need. You guy's are my family and heck that includes Fairy Tail. Family. Now, you coming or what...?" Jozen said, walking to the door.

"I'm coming!" Sonny said growing his wings and flying to the door as Jozen opened and closed it.

"I'm gonna go check on Jazzie." Jozen said. "You coming with?"

"Nah, Natsu, Gray and Happy all went down to the Casino, I'm gonna go find them." Sonny said.

"Okay, anything happens just find me, okay?" Jozen said.

"Okay!" Sonny said flying off to find the other guys.

Jozen walked down the hall to where Jazzie's room was and knocked on the door.

"Hey, sis!" Jozen said as he knocked. "You in there? Are you dressed?"

"Yeah, I am!" He heard Jazzie call from behind the door. "Come on in!"

Jozen opened the door and his widened as he saw this sight. Jazzie was wearing a light brown sparkly-colored dress that was low-cut in a v that showed some cleavage and there was a split that revealed her long, flawless tanned leg and strap on high heels. Her single purple braid was pushed behind her ear. She wore make up and some light pink lip gloss that made her lips shine. Her hair was in a bun and in the bun was a purple flower.

"Wow, Jazzie!" Jozen said, his eyes wide. "You look...stunning!"

"Thanks!" Jazzied giggled. "Hot, right?" She said, placing her arms behind her head with a cute smile.

"C'mon, you know I don't think of you that way." Jozen said.

"Yeah, I know." Jazzie said. "I'm just kidding."

"But Gray might think that about you?" Jozen said, folding his arms with a smile.

"What? Really?" Jazzie said in shock. "I didn't overdue it, did I? Do you think I look okay? Do I have anything in my teeth?" Jazzie said flashing her teeth to Jozen. All Jozen said was a set of nice purely-white teeth.

"No, you don't." Jozen shook his head.

"Oh, good." Jazzie said, sounding relieved. "Anyway, let's go! You might find your future lover down in the Casino?" She giggled.

"I knew you told Sonny that." Jozen sighed irritably.

The two foster sibling's both walked down to the Casino. Jozen leaned against the wall and Jazzie spotted Gray standing by himself wearing a burgandy dress shirt and a dark blue tie. She walked up to him and placed a hand to his shoulder.

"Well, hello there, stranger..." Jazzie said, smiling up at him. "What's someone like you doing standing around by yourself?"

"Jazzie...?" Gray said. The ice-make mage's eyes went wide seeing the clay-make mage's appearance. The dress she was wearing went well with her tanned skin, her lips shined with the lip gloss she wore. This was her normal scent but she smelled nice. Like vanilla and coconuts. She was a beautiful sight to beheld. "You look... beautiful." Gray complimented smiling.

Jazzie blushed slightly and smiled.

"Why, thank you." She said. "You don't look too bad yourself." She said eyeing his shirt.

"I look good in anything I wear." Gray said with a shrug and smile.

"Too bad you'd rather walk around wearing nothing." Jazzie joked.

"Hey, come on!" Gray said. "Don't you start teasing me too!"

Jazzie just giggled and grabbed Gray's arm.

"C'mon, let's go around the Casino." Jazzie said.

"Alright." Gray smiled. "Let's go."

"Lead the way." Jazzie said. As she walked off with Gray she looked back at Jozen and kept walking off. All Jozen did was smile. He knew Jazzie always had a crush on Gray even then they were kids. He even the way Gray was looking at her. That gave Jozen a signal that he might also have feelings for her too.

He smiled contently folded his arms over his chest and sighed. He caught sight of Natsu, Happy and also Sonny at one of the games with Natsu complaining he lost. Erza and Lucy are obviously hitting some of the games going around the casino and Jazzie went off with Gray. That left him alone, that was when he heard footsteps approaching him.

"Jozen-sama my darling!" The voice said. It was a female voice. He looked over and saw a girl with blue hair and she had a pretty face. She was wearing a blue low-cut dress and dark blue heels on her feet and she wore also wore a necklace with Fairy Tail's emblem on it in between her cleavage.

"Uh, yes Miss...?" Jozen said. "C-Can I help you...?" Jozen stuttered. Why did he stutter? Was it because this beautiful-looking girl approached him and called him "darling"? She was quite beautiful and she looked stunning in that dress but has he met this girl before? She feel's familiar.

"It's me, Juvia..." Juvia said with bright smile and blushing and figeting a little. "Do you remember me?"

It then hit Jozen. He fully turned to her. She was the water woman he fought when him and Fairy Tail fought against Phantom Lord. She was one of the Element Four. But she seemed like she wasn't here to fight at all. In fact, to Jozen she looked like she was happy to see him for some reason.

"You must have a free time since our guild's clashed?" Jozen said.

"Yes, that is true." Juvia said.

"Uh, um..." Jozen rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't know what to do. It'd be awkward if he just left and tried to ditch her. There's gotta be reason why she's wearing a necklace with Fairy Tail's emblem. "Here, c'mon!" Jozen said gesturing his arm to her. Juvia looked at his arm. "C'mon, hurry and grab on. I'm taking you to the bar, we can talk there if you like?"

"Oh..." Juvia blushed. Especially at the thought of her and her beloved walking side by side with her holding his arm. "Okay, t-thank you!" Juvia said grabbing on quickly.

"Sure..." Jozen said. "Let's go."

The two began walking. With Juvia holding Jozen's arm as they strolled down to a bar in the casino. Juvia couldn't help but blush. She couldn't believe it?! She was actually walking side by side with her beloved. She turned her dark blue eyes at him with a tinge on her cheeks staring lovingly at him. Jozen turned his gray eyes to Juvia. He noticed her eyes and looked into them. He's found girl's attractive but there was something about Juvia that made him feel strange. Strange like butterflies in his stomach. Like earlier, he saw how beautiful she looked right now. The dress she wore goes so well with her light complexion. She didn't smell like that scent when rainwater fell. No. She smelled like lavender perfume that smelled absolutely great on her. And with him being a Dragon-Slayer, he had great sense of smell so it was pretty strong but he can't complain because it smelled so nice.

Jozen realized he was looking at her for too long and looked away quickly with an obvious blush on his face. Juvia couldn't help but smile widely. Her Jozen-sama looked so cute right now looking all embarrassed. But he wasn't just cute to her, he was her handsome prince. She can see it now. Their wedding, him and her walking down the aisle like this looking happy to live the rest of their life together but that's not gonna be for a while but it can happen. She almost wanted to place her head on his shoulder but she didn't wanna make him even more nervous. Holding his arm was enough for her. She can just feel how toned his arm is.

Jozen and Juvia were silent the whole way until they made it to a bar. At this bar, sat Jazzie and Gray looking like they were having nice time talking to each other.

"Oh, you guys are here?" Jozen said.

"Oh, hey bro..." Jazzie turned to Jozen and saw who he had on his arm. "Oh...?"

"What the...?" Gray said looking over also and seeing who it was.

"Hello, Jazzie-chan, Gray-san..." Juvia said shyly. "It's Juvia. Do you remember me?"

"Yeah!" Gray said. "Your that chick from Phantom!?"

"Oh, you are that water woman from the Element Four." Jazzie said.

"Look, she's not here to harm us..." Jozen said. "I'll vouch for her." Juvia eyes widened at Jozen with a blush on her face. "She..." Jozen looked at Juvia and gently took his arm away from her grasp. "She won't hurt us. We came here to talk, so do you two mind if we sit here?"

"You guys can stay." Jazzie said with an amused smile stirring her drink that Gray bought for her.

"Are you sure...?" Gray said to Jazzie. "She was our enemy."

"I'm sure it's fine." Jazzie said. "Does she look like she's hear to harm us? Plus, my brother trust her and trust him so that means we can trust her."

"I guess...?" Gray said, sounding unsure.

Jozen spinned the seat so Juvia can sit down. She gently sat down and turned her seat to the bar with her seat next to Jazzie's. Jozen then sat down on the chair beside Juvia and even ordered her drink for her.

"Oh yeah, hey Jozen...?" Jazzie said. "Where's Sonny at?"

"He's off fooling off with Natsu and Happy the last time I saw him." Jozen said. "I'm sure he's fine." Jozen turned his attention to Juvia. "So, I heard Phantom Lord disbanded after all that happened. It must be tough even without a guild."

"Yes!" Juvia said. "But now Juvia's a free wizard and I can join any guild I want!"

Jozen turned his eyes toward the Fairy Tail pendant emblem that Juvia was wearing.

"And you wanna see if you can get into Fairy Tail?" Jozen said. "Isn't that right?"

"Oh yes, very much so!" Juvia said.

"I'm not sure." Jozen said. "I wouldn't mind if you joined but who knows what the Master would say?"

"I promise I'll do whatever it takes!" Juvia said happily with hearts and stars floating around her.

"I'd be careful about making promises but you're welcome to try joining." Jozen smiled.

"So, Juvia...?" Jazzie asked her as the water woman looked in Jazzie's direction. "Is there any other specific reason why you want to join Fairy Tail...?"

This caused Juvia to blush a little bit and she looks at Jozen. Jazzie needed to confirm something with Juvia.

"Be right back, boy's! Girl talk!" Jazzie said, getting up from her seat and grabbing Juvia and pulling her away. Jozen looked at Gray in confusion. The ice wizard shrugged his shoulders and drank his drink.

Jazzie pulled Juvia to a place where they were in private a little.

"So, are you trying to join Fairy Tail just so you can be close to my brother...?" Jazzie said, a hand to her hip. "I won't say anything to him, I promise. Just tell me what you think of him?"

Juvia put her hands to together and figeted a little with cheeks tinged with blush.

"He's...he's..." Juvia started and swallowed a lump in her throat. "He's Juvia's Handsome Prince."

Jazzie's eyes widened. She walked up and placed her hands on Juvia's shoulders. Juvia eyes widened like saucers. Jazzie had a big smile on her face. She's exactly the kinda girl she was waiting for.

"You're perfect!" Jazzie exclaimed.

"What...!?" Juvia said.

"It's okay." Jazzie said. "I don't need to say more. I finally found you. I'll make sure you both end up together! This I swear!"

"But what if he..." Juvia began as Jazzie put a finger to her mouth gently.

"No need to say more." Jazzie said. "Join the guild and it will all work out. I promise. Alright, sister!" Jazzie said winking and putting a pinky up. "Pinky promise?"

"Okay." Juvia smiled and nodded wrapping her finger around Jazzie's.

* * *

Back at the bar, Jazzie and Juvia are still gone. Jozen and Gray were still sitting at the bar.

"Man, they sure are taking a long time." Gray said.

"They'll be back any minute." Jozen said, taking a drink a water and eating it.

"You sure it'd be a good idea to let her join Fairy Tail?" Gray asked. "Even though she was once our enemy?"

"Like I said, she's seems like she's not gonna harm us." Jozen said. "But, for some reason. I trust her."

"Heh..." Gray laughed shortly. "You got a thing for her?" He said with a smile.

"No! That's not it!" Jozen said profusely. Even though he was visibly blushing.

"I'm just kidding." Gray said. "Not that I care anyway."

"I'm just thinking if she wants to join Fairy Tail, she can." Jozen said. "Who knows, it could be good for her."

"Yeah, it could." Gray said, taking a drink.

From behind the two young wizards walked up a tall man.

"Gray Fullbuster, Jozen Waterlance..." The man said.

Both Jozen and Gray looked behind themselves as saw the man. He wore a wrap of some kind on his head, he wore an eye patch on his right eye and wore a metal piece on his jaw.

A magic circle with a skull in the middle of it shot out of his eye and blasted toward both the Dragon-Slayer and Ice Mage knocking them away. The blast made bystander's inside the casino to shout and run in fright.

* * *

Jazzie and Juvia were walking back to meet the boys but then heard the explosion that had to have come from the bar.

"Jozen! Gray!" Jazzie said worriedly and began running.

"Jozen-sama!" Juvia said worriedly and began followed as well.

* * *

Jozen and Gray both got up from where they were lying. Both groaning as they leaned up.

"Jozen!" Gray said. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm managing." Jozen groaned.

"Are you two alright?" Jazzie appeared and kneeled down and touched their shoulders.

"Are you hurt, Jozen-sama?" Juvia asked. "Juvia was worried about you."

"I'm alright, Juvia." Jozen said and then glared at the guy that attacked him and Gray. "What's your problem?"

"Yeah, what do you think your doing, buddy?" Gray growled.

"Where is Erza?" The man asked.

"Huh...?" Jozen asked. "What do you want with her...?" Jozen asked as he and Gray got up. "You're not touching Erza!"

Juvia stepped to the assailant in front of the group and with her arms stretched out with a serious look on her face.

"Juvia won't allow as so much to lay a finger on her beloved or his friends!" She warned.

"Juvia...?" Jozen said in surprise.

"You'll have to go through Juvia first!" Juvia warned.

"Wait, Juvia...?" Jozen said. "You don't have to do this!?"

"Erza needs all your help right now." Juvia said to Jozen, Jazzie and Gray. "Juvia fears she's in grave danger."

"You're right." Jozen said.

The man put two fingers to his temple.

"Ahh." The man said. "You've located her." The words he said surprised the group. "Yes I see. So I should clean thing's up here? Understood." He looked towards the four with his one eye glowing red and then everything went dark.

"What happen to the lights...?!" Gray wondered aloud.

"What is this...?!" Jazzie wondered.

"It's magic of the Dark Lineage." The man answered as he disappeared in the darkness.

"Damn it!" Jozen growled. "Even I can't see anything!"

"Of course you can't, Dragon Slayer." The man said. "Even a Dragon-Slayer's keen eyes can't see in this darkness."

 _"Whatever, pal."_ Thought Jozen. _"I can't see you but I can smell you."_ Jozen looked around to different directions until he stopped and looked behind himself and the other 3.

"Behind us!" Jozen warned. Gray, Jazzie and Juvia eyes all widened. Jozen saw a light blue magic circle appear.

 **"Dark Moment!"** The Man readied his attack.

* * *

Later on, Lucy running through the trashed Casino stopped and saw a defeated-looking Gray, Jozen and Jazzie.

"What happened...!?" Lucy wondered in shock. "Oh no!" She ran towards the three. "Snap out of it, Gray! Wake up, Jozen! Come on, Jazzie!" She went to shake Gray but he wouldn't budge. "He's cold!"

As she shook him his body turned into ice and then shattered. Lucy gained a look of shock and fear. Jozen and Jazzie turned into clay and shattered as well. Lucy screamed and tried to see if she can fix the three of them up thinking he killed them but they ended up breaking once again.

"There's no need to panic." A voice said. The person came up from some water and revealed to be Juvia.

"I remember you!" Lucy said, readying her key's. "Your with the Element Four!"

"Wait, Lucy!" Another said. The water revealed Jozen, Jazzie and Gray. Juvia was on top of Jozen's back. "She isn't our enemy anymore." Jozen said.

"Yes, that's right." Juvia said. "Juvia pulled her precious Jozen-sama inside of her to ensure his, Jazzie-chan and Gray-san their safety."

"Is it just me or does that seem really weird!?" Lucy said.

"Are you jealous Jozen-sama was inside of me and not you!?" Juvia asked.

"Uh, not really no." Lucy sweat-dropped.

"This dude casted a darkness spell so I planted an ice decoy so I can figure out my plan of attack." Gray said as he was stripping off his tie and then his shirt.

"I did the same for me and Jozen making clay decoy's." Jazzie said.

"Yeah, I'm sure we could've taken him down if we fought him together." Jozen said, taking off his dress shirt and tie leaving him in his black t-shirt and took his blue goggles out of his pocket and placed them on his forehead.

"Juvia wanted to keep them safe from harm so I pulled them in my Water Lock so Juvia can assure the danger had past." Said Juvia.

"Yeah and I couldn't do anything anything in there..." Gray said. "Thanks to you the creep got away."

Juvia's eyes bulged in shock and she put her head down in shame.

"You don't need to be so harsh, Gray." Jozen said.

"Yeah, she helped us." Jazzie said. "Give her a break."

Jozen walked up to Juvia and put a hand to her shoulder.

"It's okay, Juvia." Jozen smiled at her. "You helped us. For all we know you could've saved us. I'm glad your here."

Juvia's eyes went wide like saucers until her entire brightened up into smile with tinge to her cheeks.

"Jozen-sama..." Juvia said.

Jazzie couldn't help but smile at this scene. Jazzie was definitely making her mission to get Jozen and Juvia together.

"Anyway..." Gray said. "Now what?" He asked Lucy. "Do you know where everyone else is?"

"No, I don't." Lucy said. "It's bad. "They took Erza, Happy and Sonny."

"What!?" Jozen asked in shock. "We already knew they wanted Erza but why would they want Sonny and Happy?"

From the side there was a scream and a burst of fire. It was just Natsu.

"The nerve of that guy." Natsu coughed up smoke from his mouth.

 **"Natsu!"** The four of Gray, Jozen, Jazzie and Lucy all yelled as they ran up to Natsu along with Juvia.

"What happened to you?" Gray asked.

"HEY!" Natsu shouted angrily. "WHAT KINDA JERK SHOOTS PEOPLE IN THE MOUTH!" He said. "I mean, someone could get really hurt."

Everyone just frowned at Natus

"Uh, I think that'd kill anyone who wasn't a weirdo like you." Lucy said.

"Juvia would have to agree." Said Juvia.

"I'LL SHOW THAT BLOCKHEAD!" Natsu shouted angrily and then ran off leaving a dust trail. "HE'S NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS!"

"Blockhead...?" Jazzie said, tilting her head in confusion.

"Follow him!" Gray said.

"Wait? Does he even know where he's going?" Lucy asked.

"Natsu's has a nose for prey that put wild animal's to shame." Gray said.

"Well, let's get after him." Jozen said. "I can follow his scent. Follow me." Jozen ran off with everyone following to where Natsu's disappeared to.

* * *

 **We are now in the Tower of Heaven Arc. Thing's are gonna get a little epic. So the reason I brought Jazzie here was because her and Jozen are gonna team against the OC villain their gonna fight in this arc.**

 **I'm gonna show you what happens when Jozen and Jazzie team-up in a fight.**

 **If you've read this far thank you so much and I'll see you guys next time.**

 **LATER!**


	12. Rewrite up now!

**I suppose I should get the word out now. But if anyone isn't aware I have begun my rewrite for my Fairy Tail story. Right now there's probably not much difference from the original but I do want it to be different.**

 **Hope you all like it if you haven't checked it out yet. Hope to see you there.**


End file.
